Angel
by EdgeofDarkness
Summary: Bella and Jasper are left alone...and sparks start to fly, as the saying goes. Edward and teh family come back, and things have changed...Bella and Jasper are falling in love...but so are Edward and Alice...whats this about Jake? And the Volturri too?uhoh
1. dream

Okay, this is a fluffy little one-shot

**Okay, originally this was supposed to be a fluffy little Bella/Jasper **_**one-shot­ **_**but now I'm gonna turn it into a full blown story! It's dedicated to **_**renabear**_** because she requested it become a full story!! Okay well, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!! But I want to! :3**

**Title: Angel**

I and my one and only true love were lying together in our downy bed in his cabin in the mountains, just enjoying each other's company.

He was so loving…so caring…so…perfect.

He held me close and murmured in my ear how much he loved me. I giggled and pressed closer to his stone cold chest.

"Your breath tickles." I whispered.

He laughed against my neck.

"Oh my beautiful Bella. You're so cute." He whispered. I yawned suddenly. No! I didn't _want_ to fall asleep…I wanted to stay awake and be with my angel.

"Sleep, my Bella." He whispered. I felt myself get drowsier at his suggestion. Damn him and his purr of a voice!

I shook my head, and he chuckled. He always found it amusing when I fought off sleep. I didn't know why, but he called it _cute_.

"Okay…but I want a good night kiss." I whispered, already half asleep, and realizing that was going to fall asleep, whether I wanted to or not.

He laughed his melodious laugh and kissed my forehead.

I opened on of my eyes and glared at him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" I said, imitating his growl. Although it didn't sound menacing when I did it. Stupid vampire…

"Of course I know." He said softly before he used one icy hand to gently move my chin up. He kissed me softly, and I would have thrown myself into it, but I couldn't. I was too tired.

I yawned as he pulled away. He laughed and wrapped a warm blanket around me so I wouldn't freeze. Then he pulled me close to him again.

"Good night Bella." He whispered softly in my ear.

"G'night Jazzy." I mumbled, and then I was asleep.

**Hate me if you must…just please review!**

**Oh, and all flames are welcome! I LOVE roasting marshmallows! Yum! :3**


	2. Confusion

Chapter Two: Confusion

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_

**Summary: Bella has a disturbing dream about Jasper, just before she has to spend two whole days and a whole night alone with him. Well, interesting things are just BOUND to happen.**

Chapter Two: Confusion

I opened my eyes slowly, and saw Edward sitting in the rocking chair next to my window. I thought it was odd because usually he held me all night.

Then I looked at his eyes, and I understood the reason immediately. His eyes were black as sin.

"Oh Edward…if you need to leave, go ahead…" I said, trailing off as he shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine…" He said, clearly lying.

I sighed and gathered my toiletries.

"Whatever. But your eyes are as black as they've ever been, so I _know_ how thirsty you are. Just think about hunting while I'm taking my human minutes, okay?" I asked. He nodded hesitantly and I smiled and walked into the bathroom.

I wondered what I had said in my sleep, because I couldn't even remember my dream.

But while I was brushing my teeth, it came back to me.

The dream I had had last night was of me and _Jasper_ in a mountain cabin together…

I was so thankful Edward couldn't read my mind as I replayed the kiss.

_Flash back_

"_Sleep, my Bella." He whispered. I felt myself get drowsier at his suggestion. Damn him and his purr of a voice!_

_I shook my head, and he chuckled. He always found it amusing when I fought off sleep. I didn't know why, but he called it cute._

"_Okay…but I want a good night kiss." I whispered, already half asleep, and realizing that was going to fall asleep, whether I wanted to or not._

_He laughed his melodious laugh and kissed my forehead._

_I opened on of my eyes and glared at him._

"_That's not what I meant and you know it!" I said, imitating his growl. Although it didn't sound menacing when I did it. Stupid vampire…_

"_Of course I know." He said softly before he used one icy hand to gently move my chin up. He kissed me softly, and I would have thrown myself into it, but I couldn't. I was too tired._

_I yawned as he pulled away. He laughed and wrapped a warm blanket around me so I wouldn't freeze. Then he pulled me close to him again._

"_Good night Bella." He whispered softly in my ear._

"_G'night Jazzy." I mumbled, and then I was asleep._

_End Flash back_

I had no idea why I was suddenly dreaming of Jasper instead of Edward. Maybe it was just a one time thing? I wondered why though. Why would I _ever_ dream of Jasper that way?

I mean, obviously he was hot…his body was perfect, his face was perfect, his hair was perfect….but he was a vampire! They were _all_ perfect!

But if I thought _all_ vampires were perfect, did that mean I was going to start dreaming about Carlisle, Emmet, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme in the same manner?

I shuddered at the thought and quickly crushed it down.

When I entered my room, completely dressed and clean, Edward was laying on my bed, facing my ceiling.

"Well?" I asked as I stood in my door.

He looked up at me and smiled his crooked grin.

"I've decided that I should go on the hunting trip with Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rose, and Alice tonight. Is that okay?" He asked, waiting for my answer.

I nodded.

"Yeah." I said, thinking I would be able to see Jake when he was gone. Of course, I would tell him when he came back…

"And please Bella, don't go to La Push. I don't want you there right now. Carlisle told me there is some trouble in the pack, and I don't want you getting mixed up in it. Please Bella." He said, his tone pleading.

I nodded. "Fine." I said, wondering what I would do in the two days he would be gone. Then I thought of something.

"Isn't Jasper going?" I asked.

Edward shook his head, his bronze locks going into even more of disarray.

"No. He's staying here. To watch the house….and watch over you…" He said softly, hoping I wouldn't hear probably.

"What do you mean, watch over me?" I asked, suddenly suspicious. Crap, he wasn't gonna let Jasper kidnap me like he had let Alice, would he?

The thought of Jasper kidnapping me sent a thrill through my body, and I didn't know why. I put it down as fear, but it wasn't.

"Well, I was hoping you would stay at our house while we're away. That way I know you're safe!" He said.

His tone led me to believe he wasn't just talking about safe from myself or safe from the pack.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly.

He hesitated for a few seconds that dragged on for days it seemed.

"Well, we didn't want to tell you unless we had to…but Alice has seen some suspicious activity in her visions, involving you and the Volturri guard." He said softly, his breath barely within my inferior hearing.

"The Volturri?" I asked shakily, recalling images of Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, and the others.

Edward nodded, silent. I could tell he was waiting for my decision.

"So, when do I go over there, and what am I telling Charlie?" I asked as light heartedly as I could.

Edward smiled, although it didn't quit reach his eyes.

"Well, the sooner the better…" He said, clearly trying not to breathe in my scent.

"Okay." I said softly, quickly packing up the clothes and other things I would need.

"Alright love, let's go then, if you're ready." He said as he saw I was done packing. I nodded, and write a quick little note to Charlie, saying I was staying with Alice and he could call there if he wanted.

Edward nodded and we left. I wondered what would happen when I was at their house, all alone with Jasper.

A shiver of anything but fear went down my spine at the thought.

**Well, please review! Can't think of anything else to say!**


	3. goodbye

Originally, this was a cute little one-shot

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_

**Summary: Bella has a disturbing dream about Jasper, just before she has to spend two whole days and a whole night alone with him. Well, interesting things are just BOUND to happen.**

**Thanks to **_**Mrs.SophieCullen, waterfall1025, Lil'FireKitten, Fancygirl144, VampireSweetHeartz, Eternal Night 2008, Jaceky06, Helen Storks, tinkapjill40, deepcutfighter **_**for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer me: I own this!**

**Stephanie Meyer: No you don't! I do!**

**Me: Aw dang! You caught me! Okay fine, I don't own! SOB!!**

**Stephanie Meyer: =3**

Chapter Three: Good-bye

I parked my ancient truck in the driveway in front o the Cullen house, and patted the steering wheel as I got out. Hey, it was an old truck, and I was just grateful it was still running.

Edward was sitting on the porch, waiting for me. After I had realized he had stopped breathing when we climbed into my truck, I told him to just run home. I knew it was putting a strain on him, being with me when he was so thirsty.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" He asked. I jumped, because I was still next to my truck, and I hadn't heard him move.

I smiled at him. "Just thinking of you. Like always." I said.

Something dark passed across his beautiful face, but it was gone too quickly for me to read it. I briefly wished I could read his thoughts or his emotions, like he and Jasper.

"Bell-la" Alice called in a sing-song voice as she rocketed toward us. When she reached us, I saw that her eyes were a dark yellow ochre color, but not yet black.

"Hi Alice." I said as I hugged her icy body.

"It's been much too long since you visited!" She stated. I laughed.

"Alice, I was here two days ago, and you were at my house yesterday morning!" I said. Since school had ended I didn't have an excuse to spend most of eight hours with her. So she took every opportunity she got to see me.

"So!" She said, stepping away.

I laughed again as we walked to the house.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as we walked into an empty living room.

"Oh, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmet are out back, getting ready to go. Rosalie is in her room, looking for something, she wouldn't ell me what! And Jasper is…oh, right there!" She said as he walked into the room.

My eyes roamed over his figure. His blonde hair was tousled, like he had just woken up. His eyes were golden, and the bruises under them were very light. He smiled at me, and I blushed and looked down.

"So, Edward, are you ready to leave?" Carlisle asked, coming into the room.

"No. Never." Edward said, hugging me tightly. I hugged him back.

He kissed my forehead, and I didn't press him for a better kiss. I knew it would be hard on him as it was.

"Go on. Go hunt. Kill an extra mountain loin for me." I said jokingly.

Edward laughed his musical laugh and nodded.

"All right then. Good-bye, love." He turned and walked away, but then he turned back and looked at Jasper.

"God-bye brother. Be careful with her, she's my heart and soul." I blushed crimson at his statement and giggled.

"Of course." Jasper said, smiling and nodding. Alice hugged me, and then they were gone.

I listened as the roar of Emmett's jeep came to my ears. I suddenly wondered if Rosalie had made it, but then I figured she had, even if I hadn't seen her.

The sound of the jeep disappeared, and Jasper and I stood in silence for a few minutes.

"So, Bella…." Jasper said, then stopped.

"Yeah Jasper?" I asked, suddenly nervous of being alone with him.

"Well, I was just wondering what we should do…I can't think of a thing. Can you?" He asked, looking totally lost.

I laughed lightly and said, "Nope." Just then my stomach rumbled. Oh yeah, I hadn't eaten.

Jasper chuckled. "There's food in the kitchen, if you want it." He said. I nodded, and walked off into the beautiful kitchen.

I opened the refrigerator and found quite a lot of food. I decided I wanted eggs and bacon. As I got out the food and utensils I would need, I noticed Jasper standing in the doorway.

"Come in, I'm not going to bite." I said, before I could stop myself. I covered my mouth with my hand, thinking Jasper would be upset at my comment.

But he laughed, and I relaxed, taking my hand away and smiling.

He sat at the table, and watched me as I prepared my breakfast. As I sat at the table, I noticed he was still watching me.

"Um…Jasper?" I asked, nervous again.

"Hm?" He said.

"Well, why are you starring at me?"

"Oh, I was just remembering days when I was human." He said, looking away.

I cocked my head to the side. "You can remember? I didn't think…" I stopped, not wanting to say much.

"Yes well, I couldn't really remember much at all. But when I saw you cooking, it brought back a couple of my memories of when I was a human boy and my mother would cook my breakfast. But those days are long past…go ahead and eat." He said, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

I nodded and started to eat. About halfway through a strip of bacon, I wondered something.

"Hey Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes Bella?" He turned his attention to me again.

"Um…I know human food doesn't _taste_ god to you guys, but I wondered….does it still smell good?" I asked.

He thought for a moment, and I could see him breathing in the scent.

"Yes, it still smells wonderful. But not enough for me to eat it." We both laughed at this. I finished my breakfast shortly after that, and then I washed the dishes.

After that, we were silent again for a few minutes.

"So, what do you want to do now?" He asked. I shrugged.

Then I thought for a moment. "How about a movie?" I asked. I wasn't sure if there were a whole lot of movies in the house, so I was mentally going through my movies at Charlie's.

Jasper smiled. "Sure, follow me!" He said, excited. I smiled and followed him up the stairs, and into his and Alice's room.

I looked around. I hadn't ever had a chance to actually look around the room when Alice was dragging me in for a make-over. The walls were a very nice sapphire. There was a navy blue couch with black pillows, and then carpet was shaggy and a nice cerulean.

On of the walls was almost entirely taken up by movies. Both VHS and DVD. And the wall opposite the couch was covered in a huge flat screen.

"Wow." I said. It was all I could say, so I said it.

"Okay, let's pick some movies!" Jasper said. I nodded and moved over to the wall of movies. He moved up behind me, although not too close.

I wished he would get closer, and then I mentally smacked myself and poured mental ice water over me.

It didn't help.

**A/N so, how is it so far?? Please review and let me know!!**


	4. movies

Originally, this was a cute little one-shot

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_

**Summary: Bella has a disturbing dream about Jasper, just before she has to spend two whole days and a whole night alone with him. Well, interesting things are just BOUND to happen.**

**Thanks to **_**Lil'FireKitten, orangemice311, mountain lioness, Clarissa Vandike, bookworm1901, Bella-gone-turkey, Eternal Night 2008, Cotton-Sox-Rox, Chelseabun-xo, Mrs.SophieCullen, ANGELOFTHEBLACKROSES, Morning Sunset, fancygirl44, Irish Froggy **_**for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer I am not Stephanie Meyer and so I don't own any of this. But I wish I did…..**

Chapter Four: Movie

(Jasper's POV)

I stood slightly behind Bella, looking up at the movies on the higher shelves. I felt a sudden wave of desire off of Bella, and I wondered why. But I didn't ask. She was probably thinking of Edward.

Oddly, thinking about Bella thinking about Edward made me angry. I made sure not to leak my feelings on to her.

But I didn't know why I was angry. I had no reason to be…

Bella pulled a movie off of the shelf. It was a horror film I had seen countless times.

"Bella, are you sure you want to see a _horror_ film?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows.

"Of course." She said, smiling. I felt an urge to smile back, so I did. She blushed and looked away. I felt another flood of desire, this time accompanied by quite a lot of lust.

She couldn't be lusting after me, could she? No, of course not, I told myself.

I took the DVD from her hands as she on the couch. I went and turned my flat screen on, and then my DVD player. And then I popped in the DVD and hit play.

Fifteen minutes of suspense later, the carnage began and Bella screamed.

I had an urge to kill the TV because it was scarring Bella, but I held myself in check.

"No! Don't go in there!" Bella cried out just as a woman went into a dark room. Bella hid her face in my chest as the woman's head was lopped off. She cringed as the surround sound amplified the grotesque sounds.

"Bella, maybe we should stop watching?" I suggested several minutes later, when her head had not moved from my chest.

She nodded, still not moving. I smiled and grabbed the remote, turning the movie off. A minute after the sound ended, Bella looked up a fraction. When she saw the TV was off, she sat up.

Immediately I was flooded with relief. _Her_ relief that the movie was off. She smiled at me.

"Sorry about that." Her emotions were embarrassed. I smiled and ruffled her hair. She blushed crimson. I laughed.

"It's all right Bella. Do you want to watch another movie?" I asked. She nodded.

She got up, and went to pick out another movie. I watched her all the while. When she stood up on her tip-toes, I just knew she was going to fall.

I was there in a second, and she was in my arms. She was blushing, and her emotions were in turmoil. I felt lust, desire, embarrassment, and shock.

I stared into her deep, chocolate brown eyes as I let her emotions wash over me. She stared back into my eyes. I realized this is what Edward referred to as 'dazzling' her.

I had a strong urge to lean forward and kiss her. But then she closed her eyes, and I snapped back into reality.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly as I placed her on the navy couch. She nodded, although she still seemed dazed.

"Um…uh, yeah. Sorry abut that…" She said. I laughed again and gently took the move from her hand. It was a romantic comedy. I smiled and started it, and then I sat back down on the couch, next to her.

About halfway through the movie, Bella's head started to bob forward.

"Bella?" I asked softly. She jumped.

"Hm?" She asked. She looked half-awake.

"Bella, I think you need to go to bed now." I said softly. She shook her head.

"No, I wanna watch the movie…" She said. I sighed and relented.

A few minutes later, she was lying against my chest, sound asleep. I turned off the movie, so that it wouldn't wake her. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't want her to leave me.

I watched her sleep peacefully for about an hour, and then she started to murmur something.

It was too garbled for me to make it out, at first.

But then she started to speak more clearly.

"Jasper." She said softly. I thought she had woken up, but when she didn't move, I knew she as just talking in her sleep.

"Edward…..I love you……..but……..not…enough." She said as she shifted. I raised an eyebrow. This was getting…interesting.

"The sea monkey stole my money…" She murmured, and I tried not to laugh. It was a line from Finding Nemo.

For a while after that she was silent. I wondered if she had fallen into a deeper sleep.

But then she turned in my arms, and her face pressed against my neck.

"I love you……Jasper." My heart would have stopped, if it had been beating. I froze. She, loved me? No, it was just a dream….

"No, don't go Jasper! I….i won't tell Edward………don't go….don't hate me……" She said, tears escaping her eyes.

I didn't know what to do, so I started t talk to her. "Hush….I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere….I could never hate you. Bella, shh…." I murmured in her ear. Her tears gradually slowed to a stop, and I sighed in relief.

"I do." She murmured a half an hour later. My eyes widened. She couldn't be dreaming of…..no, she must be dreaming of her an Edward's wedding…..

I wished I hadn't thought of that. The wedding was in two months. For some reason, it made me insanely jealous to think that Bella would marry Edward, not me…

Wait, no…I didn't want to marry Bella. I loved Alice. I was married to Alice.

Why the hell was I even _thinking_ about marrying Bella? God, I wish I knew! I sighed against Bella's neck and pressed a gentle kiss against her neck, just below her ear. She mumbled something and hugged me tighter.

I looked up at the ceiling. I knew this feeling inside me, it was the same feeling I had for Alice, only magnified then-fold. Damn it all, I was in love with Bella.

"Well, I'm in trouble now." I whispered. I sighed again. Maybe Bella would be worth the trouble though… I thought as I gazed upon her sleeping face.

**A/N sorry about the shortness of this chapter! Please review because I love you! And the more reviews I get, the faster I type!**


	5. Vision

Originally, this was a cute little one-shot

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_

**Summary: Bella has a disturbing dream about Jasper, just before she has to spend two whole days and a whole night alone with him. Well, interesting things are just BOUND to happen.**

**Thanks to**_Eternal Night 2008, Mrs.SophieCullen, Irish Froggy, Jackey06, Shaps, renabear, waterfall1025, Rawwksstarrlwestwilight, SlientCritic, koinaka,orangemice311, missbella92, Lil'FireKitten, deepcutfighter, ANGELOFTHEBLACKROSES, mmsh, james-louise, ChelseaBun-xo, JaspersMyLeech, fancygirl44, LizThatsRight2___**for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer No, I don't own this! If I did, would I be writing **_**fan fiction**_** about it? No, I wouldn't be.**

Chapter Five: Vision

**(Alice's POV)**

I stood up and wiped my mouth. That was only the second deer I had killed. I was still thirsty.

I felt a vision coming on, and I sat down hurriedly.

Slowly, my vision came to me.

I saw Jasper and Bella, in our room. Watching a movie…I couldn't tell what movie. Bella was clearly asleep. She shifted so she lay against Jasper's chest. I wasn't upset. I knew she needed a vampire with her when she slept. It was that or she would have nightmares.

"_I love you…Jasper." She murmured, talking in her sleep. I gasped._

"_No, don't go Jasper! I…I won't tell Edward………don't go…don't hate me……" She said, tears escaping her eyes. I growled._

_Jasper appeared confused, but then he started to talk to her in calm, soothing tones. "Hush…I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere…I could never hate you. Bella, shh…" He said, right in her ear. I felt myself getting angry. She stopped crying and Jasper sighed._

_She murmured, "I do." Jasper's eyes widened in shock. I wondered if she was dreaming of marrying Jasper…_

_Jasper looked as if he was mentally fighting with himself._

_He sighed against Bella's neck and pressed a tender kiss just below her ear. She mumbled something and pulled him closer. Bitch._

_He looked up at the ceiling, and it seemed like he was looking right at me. But I knew he wasn't._

"_Well, I'm in trouble now." He I whispered. Then he sighed again. Then he just looked at her sleeping visage, his eyes filling with love, indecision, and confusion._

I came out of my daze with anger boiling in my veins. That little human bitch…….but no, she was Bella, my sister, my friend, my Barbie doll.

I had a feeling in my gut that the vision was going to come true soon, no matter what I did.

Part of me wanted to go home, and rip her apart, but another part of didn't want to believe that she would do that to me. That _Jasper_ would do that to me.

"Oh shit." I said as Edward came into my range of hearing. I quickly started counting backwards from one-hundred in Mongolian in my head. Then he came into the clearing, clearly confused.

**EDWARD'S POV**

I had been hunting after a mountain lion, when Alice's thoughts had hit me. Something about Jasper, of course.

"Oh shit." She said softly shortly after. I wondered what she was doing, when she started counting backwards from one-hundred in Mongolian in her head. I strolled up to her, very confused.

"Alice, is there any reason you're hiding your thoughts from me?" I asked, smiling pleasantly.

'_Damn smile. No I'm not hiding anything from you Edward! Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about Bella and Jasper. Don't think about Bella sleeping in Jasper's arm and her saying she loves him and him kissing her. Don't think about it…shit I just thought about it. Damn smile.'_ She thought. Normally I would have laughed at how easily I had beaten her, but her thoughts disturbed me.

"Alice, what do you mean, Bella and Jasper?" I asked, my voice sounded distant to me.

"Um, well, I had this vision…" She trailed off as she remembered it and I was everything that happened between Jasper and _my_ Bella. Now it all made sense…

The morning before I had left…which was actually this morning…anyway, the night before, when Bella was asleep, she called out Jasper's name…

FLASHBACK

"_Jasper!" Bella called out in her sleep. I felt a pang of anger and jealousy go through me. Was she dreaming of him?_

"_Oh Edward!" She said a moment later, clutching me tightly. I smoothed her hair in a soothing manner._

"_Shh love, it'll be okay." I said softly. She stilled in my arms._

"_Is not. I'm gonna kill myself in these heels." She muttered. I had to hold back my laughter._

_END FLASHBACK_

I hadn't thought her mentioning Jasper had been all that important…I tried to read Jasper's thoughts, but we were too far away. I could read over distances, as long as they weren't too far.

"He's dead." I said softly, a snarl escaping my lips. Alice just stared at me.

"Leave him alone. This is all Bella's fault." She hissed, and then she snapped her mouth shut. "Oh, what am I saying?! I love Bella…and I love Jasper…how could they do this?" She wailed. She looked close to breaking down.

I ran to her and held her. She dry-sobbed into my chest for a good three minutes. Then she pulled away, sniffling.

"Shh Alice, we'll work it all out…" I said, trying to calm her down.

"No, we won't. _I'm_ the one who can see the future! And I don't see any changes!" She wailed. I sighed.

"Alice, calm down. You know as well as I do that your visions aren't set in stone. Calm down." I said, this time with more force.

'_How the hell am I supposed to calm down? Bella and Jasper might be…'_I stopped listening.

"Look, why don't we send someone over there to make sure everything's normal? How about…"I trailed off, looking through the others' minds. They were all focused on hunting, except for Rosalie.

"Rosalie. We'll send Rosalie." I said.

Alice grimaced. "Fine. I still can't see any differences." She said, pouting. She looked so cute when she pouted…No; I was _not_ going to think of her like that!

"I heard my name." Rosalie said, walking up to us. Her eyes were a dark golden color, but they weren't black like mine, or nearly black, like Alice's.

"Yes, Rose we need you to go…check up on Bella and Jasper." I said.

She nodded. "Yeah, whatever. What do _I_ get out of it?" She asked. Of course, it was _Rosalie_ if she did anything it was because it would benefit her.

"I'll give you my shopping money when we get back. All of it." Alice said hesitantly. Each month Esme and Carlisle gave them each five-hundred dollars to spend.

"Fine, deal." Rose said, her eyes gleaming. She was thinking of everything she could buy. Honestly, for someone who had so much already, you'd think greed wouldn't bother them, but not with Rose…

"Okay. Call if anything…out of the ordinary is going on. Okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"What ever." And then she was gone, running back home as fast as she could.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Yes! Alice had promised to give me her shopping money, and all I had to do was watch Edward's human with Jasper! Oh, this was too easy!

**A/N yeah Rose is gonna be in for a shock….well I tried to throw in a little hint of Edward/Alice. Okay, next Chapter's gonna be in Bella's POV. Please review!!**


	6. Rosalie

Chapter Six: Rosalie

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's going to be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_

**Summary: Bella has a disturbing dream about Jasper, just before she has to spend two whole days and a whole night alone with him. Well, interesting things are just BOUND to happen.**

**Thanks to**_ Silent Critic, Jackey06, jamjam0910, ChelsweaBun-xo, Irish Froggy, ANGELOFTHEBLACKROSES, AllyR, CassieRea, Cardinal52, Enternal Night 2008, renabear, clairxdexlune, legallybrunette, Mrs.SophieCullen, Shaps, orangemice311 _**for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer I am Stephanie Meyer… the other chick is my evil twin…RIGHT….not. Okay, no, I don't own the characters, or the setting, or anything of importance, really….**

Chapter Six: Rosalie

(Bella's POV)

I stretched and then snuggled up against the icy body that was holding me. Mm….Edward smelled better than he usually did…wait, Edward's away for a hunting trip…

The previous night's events hit me after a few seconds, and I jumped up.

"Sorry Jasper!" I said while he chuckled.

"It's okay. You're human, and humans need sleep." He said, standing up.

"God, I didn't say anything…while I was asleep, did I?" I asked nervously. I couldn't remember my dream…

"Something about a sea monkey stealing your money. That was the most interesting part." He said. I got the distinct feeling he was lying, but I decided not to press it.

"Yeah, I love Finding Nemo." I said, smiling. Then my stomach rumbled, and I blushed.

"Some one needs to eat." Jasper said, smiling at me. I blushed and looked down.

"Yeah um…I need to change first." I said, still looking down, and still blushing.

Suddenly he was right in front of me, and his hand was on my chin. He was lifting my face up…God, why was I suddenly filled with desire? I wanted so badly for him to touch his lips to mine…I wondered f they would be different thank Edward's.

His face was just inches from mine, and I desperately wanted to close that gap…no, what was I thinking? I couldn't kiss Jasper…but that didn't mean I didn't _want_ to.

Suddenly I looked into Jasper's butterscotch eyes, and I felt my heart speed up. He smiled, because he must have heard it. His unnecessary breath ghosted over my face, and I stopped breathing.

He chuckled. "Breath, Bella." He murmured. And then he let me go. How many times had Edward done that exact same thing? Too many to count. But, with Jasper…it felt different. I shook my head to clear it, and went to Edward's room, where my stuff was. I grabbed my toiletries, and a change of clothes, and made my way to the bathroom.

I washed quickly, and then dressed just as quickly. For some reason, I really wanted to see Jasper again, even though he was only in the next room. He smiled when he saw me, and felt an answering smile even before I thought about it.

"So, what does the human want to eat?" He asked as he followed me down to the kitchen. To my credit, I didn't fall down the stairs.

"Um, I have no idea. I barely ate yesterday." I said. He nodded and sat at the table.

"Yeah. You ate breakfast, and then we watched movies all day. Although, you did fall asleep early. I think it was only around seven…" He said trialing off. I shrugged.

"I was tired." I said as I opened one of the cupboards. Hm….there was all kinds of cereal, and none of them were opened yet….

I picked a box at random and sat it on the table. Then I went and got a bowl, and a spoon, and I got milk out of the fridge.

I started to eat my breakfast, and I noticed that Jasper was breathing, even thought he didn't have to.

"Hey Jasper," I said after I swallowed.

"Yes Bella?" He asked.

"Um, are you, immune to my blood now or something?" I asked softly. I finished my cereal as he thought about his answer.

"Well, no. I still smell it, and it smells wonderful…but I just….I can't even think of hurting you." He said. I nodded and got up to wash the dishes.

"Oh." I said. I had almost said _'Like Edward.'_ But I didn't really want to bring him into it.

I put my dishes in the sink, and turned the water on.

Suddenly, Jasper was behind me, so close that we were almost touching. I wanted so badly to close the gap…no, I was Edward's girlfriend! Thinking about his brother like that…

His _hot_ brother….

His _hot_ brother that wasn't even his real brother…..

His hot not real brother with gorgeous blonde hair, and amazingly golden eyes, and a nice body, even if it was covered in clothes….

_BELLA, KNOCK IT OFF!_ I mentally screamed.

Jasper was still behind me.

"Here, I'll do it." He said softly, his breath tickling my neck. I nodded dumbly, suddenly incapable of speaking and thinking clearly.

I turned, thinking he would have moved, and came face to, well, chest. I noticed for the first time what he was wearing. A nice, light blue button-up shirt, with the first few buttons undone in a very casual—and sexy—way.

I felt his arms slide around my waist, slowly for all his inhuman speed. I was used to Edward's cold body—or at least that's what I told myself when I put my own arms around his waist.

He leaned down slightly, and his lips brushed mine. It wasn't even really a kiss. More like…his lips ghosting over mine…crap, I kissed Jasper.

I leaned up as he pulled away, and I kissed him. I figured this was just another dream…why was I dreaming about Jasper? You know what; I didn't care, because he was kissing me back.

His lips were cold and hard, perfect. But his lips…they were just….different than Edward's…..

And he wasn't careful either. His tongue darted out and swiped my bottom lip. I opened my mouth or him, but then the door slammed closed, and we jumped apart.

"Hey Bella, where are you?" Rosalie's voice called. I blinked several times and went to sit at the table.

"Um, the kitchen." I said in an even, inside voice.

She came in, and took in the scene. I was sitting at the table, trying to figure out if this was a dream—and slightly hoping it wasn't—and Jasper was Standing at the sink, the dishes already washed. Stupid vampire speed.

"Hey Bella, hi Jasper. Edward sent me to make sure you didn't slip and kill Bella." She said. Jasper scowled at her, and I noticed his eyes were slightly darker. I rolled my eyes at Rose's back.

"Yeah right. What did Edward give you?" Jasper asked. I looked up, I was wondering that myself.

"_Alice_ gave me her shopping money." She said simply. "I'm going to my room, don't bug me." She said, and then she was gone.

I knew I couldn't say anything that Rosalie wouldn't' hear. And I was almost certain that Alice had seen something between me and Jasper.

I looked up at Jasper, and found he was looking at me. I blushed and looked down. I wanted to say something, but Rosalie would hear it….suddenly music started blaring. It was pop, so I knew it was Rose's music.

"I'm sorry Bella…I shouldn't have down that. I….I'm not sure why I did." He said, suddenly at my ear so he could whisper.

"Yeah, me neither……" I murmured.

"Hey, do you want to, I don't know, go some where? She's getting on my nerves." He whispered. I nodded.

"Where?" I asked. Seriously, it was _Forks_.

"How about the library?" He asked. I thought about it, and nodded.

"Sure, let's go." I said. He nodded, and wrote a quick note for Rose. Though I doubted she would notice if we were gone.

**A/N okay, well there was a little steam there! Okay, hope you enjoyed that! Well, please review!!**


	7. A Day with Jasper Part One

Originally, this was a cute little one-shot

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_

**Summary: Bella has a disturbing dream about Jasper, just before she has to spend two whole days and a whole night alone with him. Well, interesting things are just BOUND to happen.**

**Thanks to **_**CassieRea, Mrs.SophieCullen, ChelseaBun-xo, twilight13dreamer, cliarxdexlune, SinfullyFree, legallyxbrunette, XCullenloveX, mrs. edward cullenxxx, 77nicole77, Irish Froggy, fancygirl44, renabear, Shaps, orangemice311, Sheena is a punk rocker, Jackey06 for**_** reviewing!**

**Disclaimer in some alternate universe, I really DO own this!**

**Voice in my head: Um, no actually, you don't.**

**Me: Really?**

**Voice in my head: Yeah, sorry kid.**

**Me: Fine, WHATEVER. I guess I don't own this even IF I'm in an alternate universe!**

Chapter Seven: A Day with Jasper Part one

We pulled into the library parking lot, and I was very happy to see that ours was the only car there.

We walked up to the big beautiful stone building, and when we entered, I was even happier. No one was there, except the librarian. She was an older woman with a kind face. She smiled at us as we walked in.

"The library closes in two hours." She said politely. We both nodded and made our away to the back of the library, where all the good books were. I started looking through the shelves, trying to find a book I hadn't read, but that sounded good.

Now I knew why I preferred book stores to libraries. So many good looking books…and I could only pick out four at a time. Library rules.

"Find any good ones?" Jasper asked softly, his vice in my ear.

I nodded, then shrugged.

"I guess." I said showing him the two books I had picked out. _Peeps _and_ The Last Days_. Both by Scott Westerfeld. He nodded.

"Those are good. I read them already." He said, still whispering right in my ear.

"So…did you find any good ones?" I asked, moving along the shelf.

He shook his head. "No. I've already read all the good ones in here." He said softly.

I turned to face him in disbelief. His face was serious. Then it hit me—vampire speed. Stupid vampire. I seemed to be thinking that a lot lately….

"Oh, then why did we come here?" I asked as I pulled another book off the shelf, only t put it back again.

"Well….I thought you would enjoy it." He said, looking worried that I wasn't enjoying myself.

"Oh, I like it here…so quiet. That and I _love_ reading." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back, and I felt…warmer. I mentally shrugged it off.

Suddenly, he smiled mischievously and took my books from me. I just glared for a moment.

"Gove me back my books Jasper." I said. He laughed and shook his head.

"No." He said. We weren't even being quiet anymore…

"Shh!" The librarian shushed us from the desk. I glared at Jasper again.

"JASPER! GIVE ME BACK MY BOOKS!" I growled. He laughed softly and took off, at human speed.

I took off after him, not even thinking that we were _running_ in a _library_. I noticed it though after I tripped on a table leg and went sprawling.

Jasper hadn't been fast enough, since he was laughing and running away from me. So I actually hit the floor.

But he was there at my side in a second, my books on the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked, effortlessly picking me up and placing my in a chair. I nodded. I wasn't bleeding anywhere…so I was fine.

"Yep." I said, getting off the chair and picking up my books. He took them from me again, but then he just led me to the front the desk with his hand at the small of my back.

The librarian checked out my books and waved us good-bye. Jasper removed his hand once I was in the car.

"So, are you hungry?" He asked. Right on cue, my stomach started to growl.

"Hm…guess so!" I said, laughing as we pulled away.

ALICE'S POV

I sighed as I came out of my vision trance.

I had seen Bella and Jasper at a restaurant. She had been eating while he had been reading a book. I guess everything was back to normal.

"Well, I'm certainly happy about that." Edward said, wiping the blood from his mouth. I could tell by his eyes that he was almost sated. We would be home soon, and I would be with Jasper. Soon.

**A/N okay, I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner AND for the horribly short chapter! Please forgive me! Anyway, please review…**


	8. A Day with Jasper Part Two

Originally, this was a cute little one-shot

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_**.**

**Summary: Bella has a disturbing dream about Jasper, just before she has to spend two whole days and a whole night alone with him. Well, interesting things are just BOUND to happen.**

**Thanks to **_**Mrs.SophieCullen, twilight13dreamer, cliarxdexlune, SinfullyFree, legallyxbrunette, mrs. edward cullenxxx, Irish Froggy, fancygirl44, Shaps, Sheena Is A Punk Rocker, Jackey06, Me Likey Jazzy, Kodie, Duskgrowlthevampire, Socialxxhazard, waterfall1025, james-louise, orangemice311,Michael bubble's lover **_**for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer Star light, star bright. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight….i wish I owned twilight.**

**Wishing Star: Not gonna happen.**

**Me: Shoot. Do I get another wish?**

**Star: Got five dollars?**

**Me: um….no**

**Star: Nope, no wish. Sorry kid**

Chapter Eight: A day with Jasper Part Two

We ended up going to Port Angeles to eat. I picked out McDonalds, because I basically knew everything on the menu. When we pulled in, I saw that it was way more crowded than the library. But then again, who would want to spend free time at a library…other than a bookworm like me and a vampire?

We waited in line for about fifteen minutes, and I was going to suggest leaving, but we made it to the counter before I could. I told the boy my order and started t get out my money, but I saw that Jasper had already paid.

"Jasper, I have money, I can pay." I said. He laughed, and every woman—who hadn't already been looking at him—looked for the source of the wonderful sound.

"Bella let me pay. Besides, I already did. And don't even _think_ of trying to pay me back." He said. I sighed. What was it with his family and spending money on me?

"What is it with your family spending money on me?" I asked as my order arrived and we walked to a small corner table for two. Jasper smiled.

"Bella, we've had a long time to get the money—"

"So it doesn't matter if you spend it on me, and having someone who can predict a stock change helps a lot." I finished for him, fishing out my fries. I had ordered a milk-shake and fries. That was all I really wanted.

"Yes, you're right. If I didn't know any better, I would swear that _you_ can read minds. Now _there's_ a scary idea." He said, laughing. I laughed too, because his laugh was contagious. Or maybe it was just his power. I wasn't sure, so I started to eat, like a good little human.

I noticed something appear on the table. It was a book. It was The Iliad, I noticed. Jasper stared to read at what was a fast pace, but slow enough so it didn't look like he was just flipping pages.

I ate, and he read. We were silent for a few long minutes. Then he put his book down and sighed.

JASPER'S POV

Yes, I had _tried_ not t watch her eat. I had _tried_ not to stare at her soft-looking lips as she sucked on the straw of her milk shake. I had _tried_, but I had failed. Miserably.

So I put my book down and sighed in defeat, and just stared at her.

"Jasper, is something wrong?" She asked. She had a little bit of chocolate milk shake near the corner of her mouth, and it was starting to drive me crazy. I wanted _so badly_ to kiss it away…and never stop kissing her.

"Oh, I just think…that it's getting a little too crowded in here." I said, glancing at the other people. There _were_ a lot of them…

She looked around, and then she looked back at me. She stared deeply into my eyes, and then she nodded, her face solemn.

"Okay, Jasper, we can leave." God the sound of my name on her lips tortured me so…

She wiped her mouth with a napkin that I suddenly envied…really, what was happening to me? I was suddenly fawning over a weak human girl, who I could kill _by accident_. And, she was a century—plus some—younger than I was…

But still, I got up to follow her out. And I wondered if someone so pure, so perfect, could ever love one like me. Then I wondered if this was what Edward felt every time he was with her.

The thought of Edward soured my mood. Edward, my younger brother who got the most wonderful being on the planet all to himself…it was enough to make me cry. If I could cry…

But no, I had _Alice_. Alice is the most wonderful woman ever.

That was my mantra as I started to drive away from McDonalds. And it was true enough…a few days ago, anyways. But now…now I doubted it. I shouldn't have been, but I was…..

"Hey Jasper, could I turn on the radio?" Her sweet voice asked. I nodded. She turned it on, and then turned the knob, trying to find a good station. She must have found one she liked, because she turned it up a little and sat back in her seat.

A song started to play, and at first Bella just hummed along.

_**Im not the kind of girl you bring to mother**_

_**Im not the kind of girl you kiss in public**_

_**My manners leave a lot to be desired**_

_**At least im not a liar**_

By now she was singing along, and her wonderful voice drowned out everything else.

_**And im not about the subtle innuendo**_

_**More likely to throw rocks up at your window**_

_**Won't walk on egg shells so you don't hear**_

_**The crazy things im saying when you get near me**_

_**Id rather disappear than be faking it any way**_

She had the voice of angel…and I knew that I was screwed. I was in love with my brother's fiancé.

_**You like me yeah I know it**_

_**You're so transparent **_

_**How you stumble round those words so well**_

_**You like me there I said it**_

_**Don't need a dictionary helping me**_

_**Cuz I can spell**_

_**My foot was in my mouth the day I met you**_

_**All my friends they said id never get you**_

_**But hey don't know it when they see it**_

_**They need glasses to believe it**_

_**They understand so be it**_

_**What can I say anyway?**_

_**You like me yeah I know it**_

_**You're so transparent **_

_**How you stumble round those words so well**_

_**You like me there I said it**_

_**Don't need a dictionary helping me**_

_**Cuz I can tell**_

I knew they were only lyrics…but I wondered if she really _could _tell.

_**By the way you turn me on**_

_**To your favorite band**_

_**By the way you pour me coffee**_

_**When im too tired to stand**_

_**The way you lift me up when im fading**_

_**Breathe me in when im suffocating**_

_**And don't say it's just because you can**_

_**You like me yeah I know it**_

_**You're so transparent **_

_**How you stumble round those words so well**_

_**You like me there I said it**_

_**Don't need a dictionary helping me**_

_**Cuz I can spell**_

_**You like me yeah I know it**_

_**You're so transparent how you stumble round those words**_

_**How you stumble…**_

The sign came to a close just as I turned into the long driveway that led to our house. She turned it down, still smiling.

"You sing beautifully." I said softly as I stopped the car in the garage. I could hear Rose, singing to her own music in her room.

"Really? I don't think it's all that great…" Bella said, blushing.

I nodded. I noticed we were leaning closer…but I didn't pull away.

"You sound like an angel." I whispered. Her eyes widened as my breath fanned across her face, and her blush spread over her entire face, and down her neck. I suddenly _needed_ to know if it went further…

I leaned in closer, closing the gap, inch by inch. Bella leaned in as well.

When our lips met, I could have sworn I had died and gone to heaven. Her lips were soft…warm….perfect.

I wanted to taste her. I wanted to now if she tasted as sweet as she smelled. I licked her bottom lip, never breaking the kiss, asking for entrance. She obliged, and opened her mouth to my probing tongue.

She tasted like heaven. No, she tasted like the Forbidden Fruit in the Garden of Eden…I knew i would never get enough of her. When I finally let her go, it was so she could breathe.

She sat there gasping, and her eyes were large and dilated, her irises were almost completely black. I was sure I looked the same.

"I—I'm sorry Bella…I shouldn't have…" I said softly, getting out of the car.

She got out too, although her breathing was still heavy. She was silent.

"Um…can we…_not_ mention this to Edward?" She asked softly. I nodded hurriedly.

"Of course love." I said quickly. She stared at me. "I meant Bella." She smiled, a true smile, and I smiled back, although my own was a bit shaky.

I was going to go to hell for this.

**A/N there, I updated super fast and it was LONG. Are you happy now? Say yes. Oh, and before I forgot, please go to my profile and vote on my poll. Thank you! And please review!**

**The song was Stumble by Natasha Betingfeild. Found it on Google, and I listened to it, thought it sounded good….**


	9. Waking Nightmare

Originally, this was a cute little one-shot

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_**.**

**Summary: Bella has a disturbing dream about Jasper, just before she has to spend two whole days and a whole night alone with him. Well, interesting things are just BOUND to happen.**

**Thanks to **_missmebabay17, Me Likey Jazzy, legallyxbrunnette, beachlvr14, orangemice311, waterfall1025, Koinaka, Socialxxhazard, Sinfullyfree, mrs edward cullen, Mrs.SophieCullen, Chasey, Sheena Is A Punk Rocker, fancygirl44, Shaps, twilight13dreamer, renabear _**for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer Um…yeah, my brain is kinda switched off right now…so I can't think of anything cute or witty or annoying to say….I don't own, you all know this.**

Chapter Nine: Welcome Back

"_Do you, Jasper Whitlock, take Bella Swan, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health? To death do you part?" The preacher asked Jasper. Jasper smiled at me._

"_I do." He said softly. I smiled and my eyes filled with tears._

"_And do you, Bella Swan, take Jasper Whitlock to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have to hold, in sickness and in health? To death do you part?" I nodded eagerly._

"_I do." I whispered. Did he really even need to ask?_

"_You may now kiss the bride." He said, smiling widely. I grinned as Jasper lifted my veil._

"_I love you, my beautiful angel." He murmured. And then he kissed me, and I closed my eyes in pure bliss._

When I opened them again, I didn't know where I was. I was lying in a bed with golden blankets…oh; I was in Edward's room. That meant my wedding to Jasper had been a dream…

I knew I should have been feeling relieved, but I was disappointed.

I tried to remember what had happened yesterday…

Oh yeah, now I remembered.

After a fun day with Jasper, we had come back. And I had bee singing in the car, and he kissed me.

He was nothing like Edward. He was not careful, that was for sure.

After the most _amazing_ kiss of my life, I had claimed I was tired. So I went up to Edward's room, somewhere around six in the afternoon, and tried to sleep.

Yeah, it hadn't worked out.

I just _knew_ Jasper came into the room, several times, even though I didn't seem him. It was like I could _feel_ his presence. Or like I was going crazy. Yeah, probably that one.

I stretched my arms over my head, yawning. I needed a few more hours of sleep. Or maybe a few more _days._ Either way worked fine for me…

"Good-morning Bella love." Edward said softly from right next to me. I jumped. He laughed, and I turned to him.

I really hadn't noticed him. It was odd….but then again, I had just woken up, and I was busy thinking…which made me glad he couldn't read my thoughts.

I looked into his butterscotch eyes—so alike to Jasper's yet still so different—and smiled at him. I still loved him that much I knew…but know my heart had another piece missing, and that piece was in Jasper's hands now.

"How was your trip?" I asked as I hugged him. He hugged me back.

"It was…interesting. How were you while I was gone? Did Jasper behave himself? What about Rosalie?" He asked me. I was sure he had already read their thoughts…and I wondered just _what_ he had read in Jasper's mind.

"Well, Jasper and I watched movies, and then Rose showed up the next day, and she just listened to music, which was fine with us. And then we went to the library, and I checked out some books. Turns out Jasper as read all the good ones. Ad then we went to McDonald's. And then we came back because it was too crowded for Jasper, and I went to bed because I was really tired." I said, basically summing up the weekend. Well, minus the kissing part…

"Oh. So you had fun?" He asked me. He looked distracted though, like he was only half-listening. He was probably reading Jasper's thoughts.

"Yeah. And I missed you. A lot." I said, hugging him tighter, like a big, icy teddy bear.

I moved my face up and kissed him, because I just _knew_ that he was off somewhere else. He kissed beck, eagerly, but it was so different from Jasper's kiss…

He pulled away abruptly, and scowled.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I was slightly dazed, although no where near as badly as I had been when _Jasper_ kissed me.

"Oh, Alice wants to talk to you." He said as his door opened and closed. Alice was suddenly there. I smiled at her, even though she was frowning.

Edward left, and I could have cried. Alice now looked…scary. I could tell she knew…

"Hey Alice." I said calmly, hoping she would calm down. Now was when Jasper's ability would come in handy.

"Hello Bella dear." Her words were soft and dangerous. I looked into her eyes…they were golden, like Edward's. So I knew she wasn't thirsty…and besides, Edward had left me alone with her, which meant I was in any real danger…

Right?

Alice sat on the edge of the bed, and smiled at me, showing most of her teeth.

"How was you're weekend, Bella?" She asked in a conversational tone that had an underlying current of menace.

"Fine Alice. I'm sure you heard what I told Edward." I said, slowly inching away from her.

She grinned at me, although her eyes still held something that made the back of my neck prickle.

"Really Bella? Is that _all_ you did? Remember, I can see into the future, and I saw some…interesting things while I was away." She said, smiling like a hell-sent angel.

All pretenses of my friendliness vanished.

"Alice…I…look, neither of us meant to and…" I tried to tell her, but the words just wouldn't come out.

All f a sudden, Edward was there, right next to her. He had the same look in his eyes, as if he had known all along what had happened between Jasper and I.

"Really Bella love, you shouldn't lei to me." He purred his eyes deadly.

Alice was suddenly pinning me down, and Edward was looming over me, suddenly immense and evil.

"Now now Bella, don't squirm. You wouldn't want me to…slip, would you?" He said, his voice right in my ear.

I screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

"BELLA WAKE UP!" I gasped and sat up. I was covered in a cold sweat. Rosalie was shaking me, and Japer was next to her, looking afraid and anxious.

"I'm awake Rosalie." I said softly. She stopped and sighed.

"Thank goodness. I was sure your screams could have woken the dead…not that we sleep." She sad, laughing at her own joke. Then she got up to leave, and I wondered if Jasper had said something to her.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked. I was shaking. I knew I was shaking like a leaf, and yet I couldn't control it.

It had all just been a nightmare…a horribly realistic nightmare. Suddenly Jasper was in my arms, and I felt a wave of serenity sweep over me. I calmed down, but I was still trembling, ever so slightly.

"Shh Bella, it will be all right. It was just a very bad dream." He said, stroking my hair comfortingly.

I nodded against his shoulder.

JASPER'S POV

I hated to see her like this. She was so afraid, it was _still_ rolling of her, and I was doing my best to calm her down.

Her screams still rang in my ears.

I was almost glad I couldn't sleep, then. Because I knew that the sound of her screams would never leave me, no matter how long I walked the earth.

"Bella, do you want to talk about it?" I asked after her trembling had all but stopped.

She hesitated, but then nodded slowly.

"Sure. Well…at first, I thought I had woken up from a dream, and t was morning, and Edward was here. Then…then Alice came in and…and she was very angry at me…at us…and she pinned me down…and Edward…he attacked me…and…" She started crying then, and I rubbed her back.

"Hush now. You don't need to say anything else." I murmured against her fragrant hair. God, even now, I noticed how absolutely wonderful she smelled.

I sent waves of calm over her, and she fell asleep in my arms, again. But now I didn't try to fight it. I just let her be. After all, I knew better than anyone not to fight my true feelings.

BELLA'S POV

His comforting arms, along with his talent, helped me sleep after I told him about my dream. Right before I dozed off, I sighed happily.

"I love you Jasper." I mumbled into his chest.

He sighed too and said, "I too, my angel. Oh if only you were awake…" He said.

I wanted to argue, to say that I _was_ awake…but I was suddenly much too tired, and I let myself drift to sleep, in his arms.

**A/N so, there you go! THE END. No, not really! Ha ha, I had you going. Okay, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Another long one! Yay! Oh, and by the way, my poll has closed. If you want to see the (obvious) winner, then go to my profile. Well, until next time-**

**Edge**


	10. Compare

Originally, this was a cute little one-shot

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_**.**

**Summary: Bella has a disturbing dream about Jasper, just before she has to spend two whole days and a whole night alone with him. Well, interesting things are just BOUND to happen.**

**Thanks to**_ Sinfullyfree, mrs edward cullen, Mrs.SophieCullen, Becca, Sheena Is A Punk Rocker, Shaps, renabear, CassieRae, clarixdexlune, evemusings, Emmaline Troy, Firestorm404, orangemice311, _**for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own twilight, But neither do you! )**

Chapter Ten: Compare

This time, there was no dream. I woke up, and it felt like it had been only seconds ago that I had fallen asleep against Jasper, again.

I sat up and stretched, and he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked. I turned to look at him. He grinned at me.

"Oh…nothing." He said, still grinning. Then he brought his hands up to my hair, and gently started to comb his fingers through it. I gasped at the feeling…it felt so…so…wonderful…I closed my eyes in pure ecstasy.

When he stopped combing my hair with his fingers, I actually whimpered. He only chuckled again.

"Your hair…was sticking straight up." He said in my ear, his voice a seductive purr.

I blushed. "Well, what do you expect? _Humans_ need to sleep." I said, sticking my tongue out like a five-year-old.

He just laughed and got out of the bed. I laughed too and followed him. Then I stretched again and gathered up my toiletries and clothes, to take a shower.

Jasper wet the opposite way down the hall, and I went to the bathroom. I put all my stuff down, stripped of my night clothes, and got into the hot shower.

I let the water work its way down my body, relaxing me more than anything else could.

I started to think about Jasper and Edward as I washed my hair with strawberry scented shampoo.

Edward was…well, he was Edward. Perfect. Wonderful. _Mine._ But Jasper…Jasper was new, and different. I didn't know what to expect from him, like I did Edward.

_Did I really tell Jasper I loved him last night? _I wondered as I rinsed my long brown hair.

If I hadn't dreamt it, Jasper had said he loved me too…but no, the whole thing with Jasper was just…wrong. He was fiancé's brother. _And _he was my best-friend's husband. So really, us being together was totally and completely wrong.

Wait, since when did I start think of me and Jasper as _together_? Well, sure, the guy _had_ kissed me, but so had Jacob and I had _never_ considered me and Jake to be a couple…

Crap, now I was confused, and my nice relaxing shower was ruined. I sighed and turned the water off. I grabbed a towel and dried myself.

I felt like there was something important I was supposed to remember about today too…

The family was coming back, which meant Edward was coming back. But no, that wasn't it.

I got dressed and put my stuff away, and then walked down stairs. Jasper was reading a book. I couldn't see the title, but he seemed absorbed in it.

Or so I thought until he looked up, smiled, and said, "Good-morning my angel." I raised my eyebrows at the new nickname.

He frowned. "Um…I meant to say Bella." He said. Hm…he had said that in the garage yesterday after our kiss…

"Um, okay…what's today's date?" I asked absently. I was his _angel_? Hm…

"It's the thirtieth. Why?" He asked. I blanched.

"Because, this is the day Alice and I go shoe shopping. Which means I'm going to die a slow, painful death." Was joking, and I laughed a little at the end. I _was_ afraid though. Alice, in a store with nothing but shoes. I could imagine very many things that would be worse than that.

"Yes, that _does_ sound horrible. But you know Alice will enjoy it." He said, chuckling.

I was about to suggest that he come along and let her dress _him_ up when the front door burst open.

"What will I enjoy?" Alice asked, her eyes a nice butterscotch color as she smiled and ran to hug Jasper.

He hugged her back.

"Torturing me." I said just as Jasper said, "Shoe shopping."

Edward came in, and laughed. "They're the same thing to you, aren't they Bella?" He asked as he hugged me. I hugged him back, glad to feel his stone arms wrapped around me. Although Jasper's grip was stronger…

No way was I comparing my fiancé and his brother. Nope.

"Oh, come on Bella! You _have_ to have the perfect shoes for your dress!" She squealed, bounding up and down next to Jasper.

"Why? No one's gonna see them anyway. It goes all the way to the floor." I said, stating a known fact.

Alice was about to retort, when Emmet suddenly said, "Well, Edward's gonna see 'em. Especially if all you're wearing are those shoes!" He said, laughing as Edward went after him. Rosalie, whom I hadn't noticed appear, shook her head at them.

"Just look what you're marrying into Bella." She said, smiling in a friendly way.

I laughed. "Just look what you're _already_ married into!" She laughed with me and Alice. Carlisle and Esme came in then, and smiled to see us all getting along. Well, except for Edward and Emmet, who were wrestling on the floor.

"Come on Bella, we _have_ to get an early start if you want the _perfect_ shoes!" She said, dragging me to the door. Suddenly Edward was there, blocking our path. He smiled at me and kissed me.

I kissed back, and became a little breathless. But it was no where _near_ the kiss Jasper and I had shared…

There I go again, comparing them!

Edward smiled at me, my favorite crooked grin, and then he looked at Alice.

"Oh and why not?" He asked, obviously he had read her thoughts.

"Because it's a girl thing!" She said, and then she ha picked me up and she was running to her Porsche. Edward laughed from the porch of the house and waved as we drove off.

"So Bella how was your weekend?" Alice asked.

I shrugged. "It was fine. Not as interesting as _that_ though." I said, laughing. Alice laughed too.

"So, Jasper behaved?" She asked, eyeing me as we sped down the road.

"You would have seen if he hadn't." I pointed out. She was silent for a moment, and I wondered if she _had_ seen something…like our kiss.

"True. And I didn't, so I guess everything was alright." She said, grinning. I nodded. We arrived at the mall, and I groaned as she led me in.

EDWARD'S POV

I waved as Alice took off with Bella.

_So good to see everyone getting along…_That was Esme, happy that all her children were getting along.

_Edward…Esme and I are going to…retire early tonight._ Carlisle thought at me. That was his little 'warning' to me, so that I would know not to listen in. Or, more accurately, to block their thoughts.

They slipped from the room then, hand in hand.

We all watched them go. Emmett, of course, was thinking…dirty thoughts. Rosalie was thinking Emmett had better wipe the silly grin off his face. Jasper was thinking about…numbers. Very long numbers.

As Rosalie and Emmett left, I sat next to Jasper on the couch.

"Jasper? Why are you thinking in numbers?" I asked idly, flipping through the pages of a magazine.

He shrugged. "No reason." He said casually, still thinking in numbers.

I frowned into the magazine.

"Alice had an interesting vision while we were away." I said, looking up at him.

_What?! Damn!_ He thought, and then it was back to numbers.

"Oh really?" He said nonchalantly.

I tried again. "Yes. It was about you and Bella." I said smoothly, looking right at him.

He looked away from me. _She couldn't have seen…damn it!_ Again, back to long, complicated numbers.

"Seen what Jasper? You kissing my fiancé?" I asked, my voice a deadly hiss.

Now he looked right at me, and lost all pretenses of _not_ thinking about it.

"Yes. She couldn't have seen that, because if she did, she would have killed me as soon as she saw me. And probably Bella too." He said. He sounded angry and fearful, but I got the feeling he feared for Bella, not for himself.

_After all, if Alice had seen _that_ then there would have been no safe place on earth to hide either of us._

His thoughts confused me. Bella had done nothing. She had been asleep.

"Why would Alice do anything to Bella? She knows it was only you." I said.

He frowned. "What are you talking about? She had a vision about what happened in the garage, right?" He asked, and then bit his own tongue.

"No. She didn't. Why, what happened in the garage?" I didn't so much _say_ the words as growl them.

_Nothing happened…get out of my head! Think numbers…think…no, don't think…_ He thought. I growled louder.

"You had better either think or tell me." I snarled, inches from his face. He snarled back.

"No." He said. But his thoughts were another matter…

He and Bella in his car, kissing feverishly. His tongue in her mouth, tasting her…something _I_ had never done, because I was afraid to hurt her. But the worst thoughts…were those of her kissing him _back_. Willingly.

"What the hell did you do to my Bella?" I snarled.

He snarled back. "Nothing she didn't wish. If she hadn't wanted it, she could have stopped me." He snarled right back at me.

I lunged at him. How _dare_ he kiss _my_ Bella! He grappled with me on the floor, until Emmet and Carlisle pulled us off of each other.

"What has gotten into you two?" Esme yelled at us. I just glared at Jasper, and he just glared back.

"If you touch her again, I _will_ kill you." I said in a low, menacing voice.

"That's _her_ decision." He growled, glancing at the door. I looked, and saw Alice, looking pissed off, and Bella, looking indecisive, tears streaking down her face.

"Bella!" I said, going to her. Jasper followed me to her as well.

"No…leave me alone! I…I have to think about…things…" She murmured, and then she turned and ran out the door.

**A/N okay, I have a little favor to ask you guys! I love it when you review! I really, really do! But I don't like it so much when I get alerts telling me that someone added me to Favorite Author, Favorite Story, Story Alert, or Author Alert lists, but there are no reviews from said person. So please, if you take the time to put my story or me on an alert, you could take the time to write a simple review. Thank you.**

**--EdgeofDarkness**


	11. THinking

Chapter Eleven: Thinking

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_**.**

**Summary: Bella has a disturbing dream about Jasper, just before she has to spend two whole days and a whole night alone with him. Well, interesting things are just BOUND to happen.**

**Thanks to **_CassieRae, Koinaka, Irish Froggy, beachlvr14, addicted.2.twlight, vampvixen01, and waterfall1025 _**for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer Look, we both know I don't own this.**

**HEY! I UPDATED TWICE IN ONE DAY! YAY!!**

Chapter Eleven: Thinking

I ran into the woods, surprised that no one followed me out. I knew I shouldn't have run away…I should have just said that I loved Edward…I mean, I _do_ love him…

But I love Jasper too…

Oh why the hell couldn't we have been a few minutes later…

We had walked right in on them fighting…over me.

FLASHBACK

_Alice opened the door for me, looking worried and little mad. I could hear the sounds of a scuffle, and I figured Edward and Emmett were wrestling again. But when I looked the door, I saw it was Edward and Jasper._

_Emmet and Carlisle pulled them apart._

"_What has gotten into you two?" Esme yelled at them. She looked very upset. They just glared at each other._

"_If you touch her again, I will kill you." Edward said, his voice low and dangerous._

"_That's her decision." Jasper growled, glancing at the door. Edward looked and saw me and Alice. I hadn't noticed till then that I was crying._

"_Bella!" Edward said, coming to me, to comfort me I suppose. Jasper followed behind him._

"_No…leave me alone! I…I have to think about…things…" I murmured, and then I just turned and ran out the door._

END FLASHBACK

I sat down on a rock, and put my head in my hands. Why was it so hard to choose? I shouldn't even _have_ to think about it. Edward was the right choice. Edward was my fiancé. Edward was the one I loved.

And while all those were true, I still didn't know which one to pick.

_Wait a minute, I can't pick. Edward is mine and Jasper is Alice's. Oh God! Alice! Oh she must hate me now!_ I thought, and I cried harder. I jumped when I felt a cool hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, what's wrong?" It was Carlisle. I had expected Edward or Jasper, maybe even Alice. But not him…

"Everything." I murmured, burying my face in my hands again. Carlisle just sighed and rubbed soothing circles on my back, like Charlie and Renee would when I was sick or upset, like I was now.

"Come on dear, you can tell me. It's about my sons, I know that much." He said softly, sitting next to me on the large rock.

I nodded. "I just…I love Edward. I know I do, but…over the weekend…I think I fell in love with Jasper too. Oh, you must hate me now! Because of you Edward and Jasper are fighting, and Alice probably hates Jasper and…" I started sobbing again, and Carlisle enveloped me in a fatherly hug.

"Shush Bella. I don't hate you. And before you even think it, neither does Esme. We could never hate you. Edward and Jasper fought before you came along, so don't worry there. Alice…I can't really say about Alice, but don't worry. She loves you, and I'm sure you'll be okay with her." He said in his calm tone.

"But Carlisle…I basically cheated on Edward and Jasper basically cheated on Alice! And now I'm all confused about who I love!" I said, my eyes tearing up again.

"It's okay Bella. Calm down. I'm sure that if you just talk to Edward, he'll understand. And as for love…you're heart has more than enough room to love two people Bella." He said. I wanted to scream. That wasn't what I had meant!

I wanted to tell him so, but instead I was just silent.

"I think I need to be alone now." I said softly. He nodded in understanding, patted my shoulder, and then disappeared.

Now…what was I to do? If I said I loved Jasper, I would ruin Jasper and Alice's marriage, if it wasn't already ruined. And if I said I loved Edward…well then everyone but I would be happy. I wouldn't be happy because I would feel as though I was missing out on something…

But then again, I already knew I loved Edward, and I already knew he loved me too. I wouldn't be hurting anyone, except maybe Jasper, but he would still have Alice.

I sighed, but nodded. I knew what I had to do.

I got up and walked back to the house, wiping my face as I did so. When I arrived and entered eth huge white house, everyone was silent. I looked at Alice, who glared at me, and I looked at Edward, who looked hurt.

Then I looked at Jasper.

"Jasper, can I talk to you, outside?" I asked, and then I turned on my heel and walked out. I knew he would follow me. And he did. I went back to the place where Carlisle and I had talked.

"Look Jasper…I…I'm sorry." I said softly.

He sighed. "For what?" he asked.

"For…for kissing you, for saying I loved you…for…everything I did over the weekend." I whispered and looked down.

"Oh, you regret that then, do you?" He asked. His voice sounded different…it had a slight southern accent in it. I nodded, still looking at the ground.

"Yes. It shouldn't have happened Jasper. I mean, I'm going to be marrying Edward soon, and you're married to Alice…it would just…never work out. Sorry." I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't see through my lie.

He sighed and it sounded sad. I almost looked up, but I knew that if I did, I would end up spilling my guts to him. And I had already caused enough trouble.

"If…if that's the way you feel Bella…then, then I guess…"

"Don't say it's over, please don't. It never started, so it can't end. Okay? We'll still be friends, kay? And then we'll be related in a little while." I said desperately. I tried to make myself feel regret and shame, and it was working.

"Yeah, okay Bella. So, what? Now we go back to our normal lives?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

I shook my head. "No. Now we go back to your house, and face Edward and Alice." I said softly, smiling a little as finally looked up. He smiled back, although his eyes held nothing but sadness.

We walked back to the house in silence. When we got back, Edward and Alice were waiting on the porch.

"Edward…Alice…I've been thinking and…" I started.

"What you did over the weekend was a mistake. It was an accident, it was never meat to happen, and you're sorry. And it will never happen again." Alice said. I looked at her, and nodded. Of course she would have had a vision about this.

"Yeah." I said, smiling a little. Edward smiled back.

"Look Bella, I love you. You know that, right?" He asked, suddenly hugging me to him.

I nodded against his chest.

"Yeah, I know that. And I love you too." I whispered. I closed my eyes against his chest, and let a single tear fall. I knew that the next to months of my life would be hell.

**A/N okay, so it took an unexpected twist. Don't worry, its still gonna be a Bella/Jasper! Just might take a while to get there! Well, R & R! Oh, and be happy, 2 chapters in one day!**


	12. IMing

Chapter Twelve:

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_**.**

**Summary: Bella has a disturbing dream about Jasper, just before she has to spend two whole days and a whole night alone with him. Well, interesting things are just BOUND to happen.**

**Thanks to **_CassieRae, xtearsofbloodx, Me Likey Jasper, Bufster, CES5410, AllyR, waterfall1025, doobie5, legallyxbrunnette, Mrs.SophieCullen , barbiedoll123, mrs. edward cullen, Shaps, james-louise, Mel, SinfullyFree, Sheena Is A Punk Rocker, Jacob or Edward, Eternal Night 2008, renabear, kandibi293, clairxdexlune, twilight13dreamer, Socialxxhazard, beachlvr14, addicted.2.twlight, lostonabloodypathwayofkisses, Becca, Twilight Lover 322 _**for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer Look, we both know I don't own this.**

Chapter Twelve: IM-ing

Wedding preparations _suck._ They truly, truly do. Or maybe it was just because Alice was there, acting all excited, as if she _hadn't_ been married God knew how many times.

"Bella!" She snapped her fingers in front of my face. I blinked a few times and looked at her.

"What?" I asked. She sighed. She, Angela, my mother, and Rosalie were all dress shopping. Actually, my mom was the only one really shopping. The others all ready had their dresses. But Alice still thought everyone needed _at least_ one more.

"I asked what you thought of this one." She said, frowning. I looked at her dress. It was a very light shade of purple.

"Pretty." I said, already starting to drift back into my thoughts. She growled so only I could hear it.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you had better stop daydreaming! This is _your _wedding we're getting ready for!" She said in her normal voice. I sighed.

"I know Alice, sorry." I lied. I wasn't really sorry.

Or at least, not for what I had said. No, I was sorry that I had ever let Jasper slip away…

I sighed again. It had been a month since I had spoken to Jasper. Or, more accurately, since I had _been allowed_ to speak with him. Edward felt that keeping me away from Jasper was the best way to ensure Jasper and I didn't elope…

Not that we would anyway. Jasper loved Alice…no matter what he had told me that weekend.

"I think its time to look at cakes." Alice said. I hadn't noticed that we had left the clothing store.

"Fine." I grumbled. I followed everyone as they all followed Alice to the car, and then we drove to the baker's.

"Which one do you like best Bella?" Alice asked after she had had the baker give us samples of all the wedding cakes. I wanted to say that I didn't _want_ a wedding cake, because I didn't _want_ to get married to Edward.

I wasn't even trying to deny it now. I was in love with Jasper Hale. And I was marrying Edward Cullen. Life sucked.

Yes, you heard me! I said life sucked because I was marrying Edward Cullen! And no, I'm not insane. I think…

I tasted a piece of cake and then tasted another. And another, and another.

"Hm…how about this one?" I said, pointing to the chocolate and caramel swirl one. Alice smiled at me.

"Sure Bella." She said happily. And then she had the baker give us a book of designs and frostings.

"Um…vanilla frosting, like a traditional wedding cake." I said. The baker nodded and wrote the order down. Alice told him the date and paid. I trooped after everyone else, again.

Alice dropped everyone off. Angela at her home, my mother at the hotel, and then she drove Rosalie, herself, and me to their house.

I walked in behind them, trying to drown out the meaningless words they were saying to each other. I felt as bad as I had when I Edward had left me.

I sat on the couch, next to Emmett. I had noticed Jasper slip out of the room when I came in. It was a habit now, because of Edward and Alice.

"Hey Bells." Emmett said happily beside me. I waved at him.

"Hi." I said softly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, genuinely worried. I shrugged.

"Pre-wedding jitters I guess." I lied smoothly. I marveled at how easily lying was for me now. After all, I had lied to myself for nearly a month that I wasn't in love with Jasper.

"Where's Edward?" I asked Emmett before he could respond.

"Oh yeah! He's in Carlisle's study! He wanted you to meet him up there when you came back!" Emmett said, grinning sheepishly. I smiled back at him—although my eyes remained blank.

I walked up the stairs slowly, so as not to fall. When I reached the top, I turned toward the study when I smacked into something. Or should I say someone.

"Oh, sorry Bella." Jasper said softly. I looked up in surprise. He hadn't said a word to me in a month. Well, Edward hadn't _let_ him, but still. It was so great to hear him say my name…

"It's okay Jasper." I said softly, giving him a real smile. He smiled back. I felt so happy then, and it wasn't just from his powers.

"So, how have you been?" He asked. I knew I should go down the hall to the study, but it was so nice to talk to him again.

"Fine, I guess." I lied.

He frowned. "You know, you shouldn't lie to an empath Bella." He said.

I nodded. "So. I shouldn't lie to a mind-reader either, or a psychic. But I do." This last part was so soft I barely heard it, and I was certain no one else in the house did either. Except Jasper.

He cocked his head.

"Oh, and why do you?" He asked, truly curious and worried for me.

I shrugged. "Lots of reasons. Mainly complicated ones. But some very simple reasons." I said. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Care to enlighten me further?" He asked, smiling.

I shook my head. "Nope." I said. Then I had a sudden idea. I dug in the purse Alice had insisted I carry to the store, and pulled out a piece of paper. On it a scribbled my instant messenger name.

The study door opened, and I handed him the paper, and then breezed past him. Edward smiled at me, and then scowled at his brother. I sighed and shook me head. Really, he should have known that I wouldn't have done anything bad with his brother. Again.

"So, Emmett said you wanted to see me in Carlisle's office?" I asked. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Yeah. Come on." He said, still smiling. He led me to Carlisle' office. Carlisle was at his desk, and he looked up and smiled at us as we came in.

"Good after noon Bella." He said politely. I nodded back to him.

"Carlisle thinks there may be a safe way for me to…fulfill my part of the deal before I change you!" Edward said, obviously excited. I nodded, and smiled. I also blushed. I mean, come on! The guy is talking about having sex with his fiancé—me—to his father. Can you say awkward?

Carlisle smiled at my reaction.

"Yes. I believe there will be no danger for you if Edward just goes slow." He said in his calm, doctor tone.

I nodded, blushing even more. Then I had a horrible thought:

Maybe I wanted Jasper, not Edward, to be my first?

The thought wasn't horrible in itself. It was horrible because it was true. I was _supposed_ to love Edward. And I was _supposed _to not want his brother. Oh, but I did.

"So Bella, do you think we should try?" Edward asked softly, unsure of my reaction.

I nodded and smiled, still blushing red, like a tomato

"Yeah. I mean, if you think you can control yourself." I said softly. He laughed and kissed me. Carlisle nodded and then we left. I looked at my watch, it was almost six. Charlie would want his dinner soon.

"Edward, I should go home. I mean, Charlie's gonna want to eat." I said softly as we walked down the stairs. He nodded. We went out onto the porch. He hoisted me up onto his back, and I shut my eyes as he ran me home.

He kissed me goodnight on the front step, and then his phone rang. His voice was a buzz, he spoke so fast.

He sighed as he put his slim silver phone away.

"That was Carlisle. He wants to talk to me again…I'll try to show up at the regular time." He said, winking at me. And then he was gone. I sighed and walked into the house.

"Hey Bells! Sorry, I already ordered pizza because Billy came over…" Charlie said, gesturing to the two boxes of pizza. I laughed and grabbed a slice.

"Hey Billy. What's up?" I asked fondly.

He shrugged. "Oh, nothing much. So, are you still…?" He started, but then stopped.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm still marrying Edward. If Jake asked, then you can tell him that's what I said." I said before going up to my room. The tiny good mood I had had was suddenly gone. Go figure.

I sighed and turned my computer on. I had taken a shower that morning; I decided to skip the one tonight. I logged into my Yahoo Messenger account.

**Deadsoldier1843 wishes to be added to your messenger list.**

I shrugged and added the name. I wondered if it was Jasper…

**Deadsoldier1843: Hey Bella**

**klutzygirl12345: Jasper?**

**Deadsoldier1843: Yeah. What are you up to?**

**klutzygirl12345: Oh, nothing. Edward's there, talking to Carlisle…**

**Deadsoldier1843: Yeah, I know. I hear him. He sounds and feels excited.**

**klutzygirl12345: I'm sure he is…**

**Deadsoldier1843: Are you?**

**klutzygirl12345: No…**

**Deadsoldier1843: Why not?**

**klutzygirl12345: Well, he hasn't let me speak to you in a month…**

**Deadsoldier1843: Oh.**

**klutzygirl12345: And I miss talking to you…**

**Deadsoldier1843: You do?**

**klutzygirl12345: Yeah…I know I shouldn't, but I do.**

**Deadsoldier1843: Oh. Bella…I miss talking to you to.**

**klutzygirl12345: And now were talking online…and Edward doesn't know…oh the irony**

**Deadsoldier1843: Irony? What's the ironic part?**

**klutzygirl12345: You know, not really sure, just wanted to say it…**

**Deadsoldier1843: Oh I see. Well, I have to get off, Alice is coming up.**

**klutzygirl12345: Oh…good night then.**

**Deadsoldier1843: Yeah, you too. Sweet dreams Bella.**

**Deadsoldier1843 has singed off.**

I sighed and signed off too. Even though it had been a quick little internet chat, it had felt good talking to Jasper again. I missed him, I really did.

**A/N wow, longest chapter yet! Hope you liked it, a little pointless, but whatever. Oh, and you guys totally rock, you know that? 190 reviews so far! I love you all!**

**--EdgeofDarkness**


	13. Tussle

Originally, this was a cute little one-shot

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_**.**

**Summary: Bella has a disturbing dream about Jasper, just before she has to spend two whole days and a whole night alone with him. Well, interesting things are just BOUND to happen.**

**Thanks to **_Socialxxhazard, Irish Froggy, jacob or edward, addicted.2.twlight, Chloe Burgass, orangemice311, Me Likey Jazzy, Chasey, mrs. edward cullen, Elven at Heart, Mrs.SophieCullen, jo shcmoe, mars494, Shaps, ChelseaBun-xo, twlight13dreamer, iloveguitarlessons, barbiedoll123, Freesia like Heroin, Bufster, xXSocialDistortionistXx, Lovers o the night, Luckybugg, Sheena Is A Punk Rocker, missvampirewannabe, SinfullyFree, Eternal Night 2008, Selle, james-louise, ANGELOFTHEBLACKROSES, CharlieGirl, legallyxbrunnette _**for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer I own nothing! Regretfully…**

**A/N okay, this one is gonna be more Edward/Alice centered…enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen: Tussle

EDWARD'S POV

I sighed and flipped aimlessly through the songs on the CD I was playing in my stereo. I didn't feel like listening to ay of it…

What I felt like doing was seeing Bella. But I couldn't.

She was with that _mongrel_, Jacob Black. He had called her early this morning…

FLASHBACK

Bella's phone rang as we watched _Julius Caesar_. She sighed, hit the pause button, and answered it.

"Hello?" She said. I was glad I had acute hearing, so I could hear the other person.

"Hey Bella…it's Jake." He said. I growled lightly.

"Oh, hi Jacob." She said stiffly. I smiled. She didn't like him much, after all.

"Look Bella…Im sorry I ran away, and I'm sorry I'm what I am." He said, and he sounded sorry.

"What, an ass?" She asked, venom dripping from her voice.

He sighed loudly. "Yeah, and I'm sorry. Look, will you just, come down, one more time, before you get…you know…" He obviously didn't want to say it.

"Married to Edward?" She asked. He sighed again.

"Yeah. Look, just, please come down? I miss you." He said pathetically.

I was hoping she would say hell no, and then hang up.

But she didn't. "Sure thing Jake. I'll be down in a few." She said softly. I shook my head as she hung up.

"I don't like you going down there." I said softly as she sat next to me.

She shrugged. "I know." Was all she said. I frowned. This wasn't like my Bella at all. In fact, she had been acting strangely since we had returned to the house and Jasper had admitted to kissing her…

The thought still angered me.

She sighed and got up, slipping her shoes on. I stood quickly and ran to the door, appearing before her and opening the door.

"Would you like me to drive you?" I asked with the crooked grin that I knew was her favorite.

She just shook her head, the answering smile on her face false.

"No, I think I'll drive myself. That way Jacob doesn't get mad, and you don't have to see Jake." She said, opening the door of her rusty truck. She turned the key, and the old beast roared to life.

I sighed and then leaned in and kissed her. She kissed me back. Again, it was different. I sighed and pulled away.

"Do you want me to be there when you get back?" I asked her. She shook her head. I handed er my cell phone, like always. And she took it and put it in her pocket.

"No. I'll just call when I leave, okay?" She said, getting ready to leave. I shut the door of her truck.

"Sure. I love you Bella." I said softly. She smiled back at me.

But it was that _fake_ smile again.

"I love you to, Edward." She said. She pulled away then, and drove off. I frowned as she took off. When she had said my name, it sounded…hollow.

I sighed again and took off running, to my house.

END FASHBACK

I shook my head. Maybe she was just tired from shopping yesterday. Yes of course, that's what t was…

_Bored. So bored. I'm going to de of boredom…_Those were Alice's thoughts. She was the only other one home. Esme was in Denali for the next few days, and Carlisle was at the hospital. Emmett and Jasper were out hunting. And Rosalie was shopping. Alice had declined to go, and I had thought it a little odd.

She knocked once on my door, and then she came in. I left the CD playing in the song it was on…_Better than Drugs,_ by Skillet. It was a good song, and it always reminded me of Bella and her blood…

"Entertain me, I'm bored." Alice said sitting on the bed I had gotten for Bella. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"No. Why should I?" I asked. She sighed.

_Hey wait…I know what I could do…dress up!_ She grinned evilly at me and clapped her hands together.

"No Alice! I'm _not_ going to let you dress me up." The image she had in her mind was of me, in a black dress and make-up. Oh, and three-inch, stiletto heels.

"Oh but Edward! It would be so much _fun!_" She said. And then she was holding the dress.

"No! And if you come near me with that dress, I'll rip it to shreds!" She just laughed. It seemed my threats didn't have an effect on her…

She leaped at me, holding the dress high. I tried to get out of the way, but since I had been thinking, and not paying attention to her, she tackled me.

We wrestled for a few moments, and then I ended up on top of her. I grinned down at her triumphantly.

"I win. Say it." I said, lowering my head so that it was a few inches above her's.

"No." She said, grinning. Her golden yes danced with delight.

"Say it. Say 'you win'." I said. That was part of the game. If anyone beat anyone wrestling, the loser had to say the other person won.

"No." She said again. I growled and lowered my head again. Our noses were touching.

"Say it." I said softly.

"Fine. You win." She said just as softly. I smiled triumphantly, and then I lowered my head and kissed her…I hadn't even thought about it…it had been like instinct.

Her eyes widened, and then she shut them. I shut mine too. She kissed back. I realized I didn't have to be careful with her…she couldn't break…

Then Bella's face flashed across my mind and I jumped away.

"God, I'm sorry Alice." I said softly, and then I was running. I ran out of the house, and into the woods. I ran all the way to the meadow. I sat down in the middle of it, and then lay down.

Damn it! I had just kissed Alice…so she wasn't _really _my sister…but she was married!

I sighed and ran a hand through my bronze hair. God kissing Alice had felt so…right, so wonderful…so…natural. I didn't have to control myself. I didn't have to make sure I didn't hurt her, or take it too far…

I sighed again. I had just kissed my not-technical sister, and I was getting married in less than a month. Yeah, I was screwed. Especially if Bella found out…

**A/N okay! There you go, a little Edward/Alice to get things going in the right direction...Anyway, HUGE thanks to **_**waterfall1025**_** for the idea of the 'little tussle'. Anyway, R&R!**

**Oh, want me to do a chapter about what Bella does in La Push? Just ask…**

**OMFG! 233 reviews! You guys rock, you know that? You really, really do!**

**Oh, and does anyone know the traditional wedding vows, all the way through? I need them for future chapters…well, if you do, please PM them to me! Thank you!!**

**--EdgeofDarkness--**


	14. La Push

Originally, this was a cute little one-shot

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_**.**

**Summary: Bella has a disturbing dream about Jasper, just before she has to spend two whole days and a whole night alone with him. Well, interesting things are just BOUND to happen.**

**Thanks to**_ Lauren, clairxdexlune, SillyEdward, CassieRae, Socialxxhazard , Irish Froggy , jacob or Edward, addicted.2.twlight, Chasey, mrs. edward cullen, Elven at Heart, mars494, jo shcmoe, , Shaps, ChelseaBun-xo, Bufster, Eternal Night 2008, Sheena Is A Punk Rocker, missvampirewannabe, Mrs.SophieCullen, twlight13dreamer, barbiedoll123, SinfullyFree, Vampvixen01_

**for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer I can wish all I want, but I will never own this…**

Chapter Fourteen: La Push

BELLA'S POV AGAIN

I stopped my truck in front of Jacob's home. It looked the same; small with tiny windows, and its dull red paint. It was raining too; I hadn't noticed that on the ride over.

It was like a case f déjà vu. It was exactly like so many times I had been over here, although then it had been happier times. At least while I was here.

I opened my truck and ran to the porch. I knocked on the door, wondering why I didn't wear a raincoat. I mean, it was _Forks_. You would think I would have learned…

"Come in." A deep voice called. It wasn't Jake's voice…it sounded like Billy's.

I opened the door, and saw Billy in his wheel chair, in the tiny kitchen.

"Hello Bella. What brings you out here?" Billy asked, wheeling over to me. I shrugged.

"Jake called." I said simply. Billy nodded.

"He's out back…but you might want to wait…" He said, looking unsure. I just shook my head and walked out the back door.

The door to Jacob's shack/garage was open. I could see Jacob and…another big form.

I wasn't sure if it was Sam or one of the other pack members.

I ran out to the garage anyway. I wasn't afraid of some wolf.

"Bella!? I didn't know you were here yet…" Jake said. I shook my head, sending water all over Jacob and Sam. It was Sam.

"Sorry about that." I said as Jake laughed. It still made me smile to hear him happy.

"Maybe you _are_ a werewolf." Sam joked.

Jacob laughed again. I just shook my head.

"I said I would be down in a few. My truck is slow, but not _that_ slow." I joked. Jacob laughed a little more and nodded.

"So, I'll leave then…" Sam said. Jake just nodded. I realized he was as big as Sam was.

I moved out of the way of the door, so Sam could leave, and I ended up tripping on something. I fell, face first, as always. But this time Jake caught me before I hurt myself.

"Steady Bella." He joked.

I smiled at him.

"You sound happier then you did when you called." I stated. He shrugged.

"I guess…I mean, it's just so good to see you again…" He said.

I nodded.

"So, why did you want me down here?" I asked, leaning against the wall. He smiled and shook his head.

"I imprinted." He said simply. My mouth made an 'o'.

"Really?" I asked, praying it wasn't me.

"Yeah. She's this girl in a few of my classes. The crummy thing is though, is that she doesn't even know my name. That's why I was all depressed when I called. But Sam came and talked to me about it, and made me feel better." He said, smiling.

I grinned, and hugged him.

"Oh Jake, that's wonderful!" I cried. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Yeah. Her name is Katie." He said softly. I smiled at him.

Then Edward's phone went off. We both scowled.

Jake gave me a funny look.

"Hello?" I answered it. Didn't want t leave yet…

"Bella?" It was Jasper…he sounded confused…

"Yeah. Oh, did you call for Edward?" I asked. Jacob cocked his head. I knew he could hear Jasper.

"Yes. I wanted to ask him something about Emmett, but never mind. I can call back later…or I can call the house…" he said.

"No!" I said quickly, too quickly.

"Oh, all right Bella…" He said. He sounded as if he was unsure I would like talking to him.

"Jasper can we…meet somewhere? Please?" I asked softly. Jake gave me a funny look.

"Sure Bella. How about in front of the school?" I nodded. No one would be there…

"Yeah, okay. I'll be there soon." I said.

"Okay. Bye." He said, and then hung up. I did too. I slipped the phone back in my pocket, and looked at Jake.

"I'm sorry…but I have to go…" I said softly, looking away from him.

He laughed then, and t surprised me. I looked up in confusion.

"Are you sneaking around behind _Edward's_ back?" He said the name with obvious distaste.

I shook my head. "No, it's not like that…" I said.

"But you wish it was. Bells, I can see it in your eyes." He said, laughing again.

I shook my head. "No! He's Edward's brother…and he's married to Alice…and, it just wouldn't be right…" I said, trailing off.

Jacob snorted. "Not right? Marrying a _vampire_ isn't right Bells. If you're gonna marry one, you might as well marry one you _actually_ love." He said.

I ground my teeth in frustration. He tone was slightly mocking, and it pissed me off.

"But that's the problem! I love them _both!_" I cried. Then I clapped my hands over my mouth. I closed my eyes, and then opened them.

"If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." I said, stomping out of the garage. I walked around the house, and made it to my truck without tripping over anything. It was still raining, and I was soaked through. I didn't care. I got in my truck, slammed my door, and started the roaring engine. As I pulled away, I saw Jake, standing in the rain. H looked upset, but not heart broken that I had stormed out on his _again_.

I drove as fast as my truck would let me—fifty-five. I didn't trust going any faster.

I stopped in front of the school, but I couldn't see anyone. But then again, it was raining so hard…

I jumped when someone knocked on the window of my truck. I looked, and saw Jasper, completely and totally drenched.

I smiled at him, just because it felt good to see him. I pointed to my passenger side, and he nodded. In seconds he was opening the door and getting in.

**A/N ooh! I'm so bad! Making a cliffy like that…lol. Anyway, please review!**


	15. Rain

Originally, this was a cute little one-shot

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_**.**

**Summary: Bella has a disturbing dream about Jasper, just before she has to spend two whole days and a whole night alone with him. Well, interesting things are just BOUND to happen.**

**Thanks to **_CassieRae, Socialxxhazard , Elven at Heart, mars494, jo shcmoe, Shaps, Bufster, Sheena Is A Punk Rocker, missvampirewannabe, Mrs.SophieCullen, barbiedoll123, SinfullyFree, ANGELOFTHEBLACKROSES, mmsh, james-loiuse, orangemice311, waterfakk1025, Selle, Me Likey Jazzy, Lola001, legallyxbrunette, darkangel62636, Chloe Burgess, Mrs.SophieCullen, mrs. edward cullenxxx, _** for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer I am not Stephanie Meyer, therefore I do not own this…**

Chapter Fifteen: Rain

"Sorry for getting your seats wet." Jasper said softly, not looking at me.

I shrugged. "It's okay. It's an old truck; I'm sure it's seen worse." I said. I was looking at him, even though he wasn't looking at me.

I couldn't take my eyes away from him. His beautiful blonde hair was sticking to his head because of the rain. His shirt also clung to him, and I could see the outlines of the muscles on his chest.

I knew that my own hair was sopping wet ad sticking to my neck, and I was also very aware that my shirt was clinging to my chest. But I didn't care. It didn't mater anyway, he wasn't looking at me.

"Why did you want to see me?" He asked, studying the dashboard, or more appropriately, the spot where the new stereo was. There were spots along the edges where it didn't fit, and you could tell I had clawed it out.

I wanted so badly for him to look at me…

"Jasper looked at me, please. I'm not going to carry a conversation with the side or back of your head." I said. He turned to face me then. Our eyes met, and I felt a spark, there was no other way to explain the feeling.

His eyes, I noticed off-hand, were almost black.

"Will you tell me now?" He asked softly, his eyes going over my body.

I nodded. "I don't know why. You called and I…I just wanted so badly to see you, to talk to you again." I said. It sounded pathetic, even to my own ears.

Jasper sighed, and looked away again. I thought he hadn't wanted to look at me…so I did the human thing. I started to cry. I was silent though, I wasn't sobbing my heart out. But he must have picked up on my sadness and distress, because as quick as I could blink, he was holding me close.

"Bella, please don't cry." He said against my hair.

I tried to stop, really I did, but I just couldn't. It felt so _good_ to cry. I realized I was crying out everything I had felt over the past month.

Jasper just let me cry, and he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"It'll be okay. Don't cry, my sweet angel." He murmured that to me over and over again.

Finally, my tears slowed to a stop. But he still held me close, and I didn't argue. I felt peaceful now, and it was only half because of his power.

"Sorry." I muttered when I had stopped crying completely. Jasper pulled away a little bit. He was still loosely holding me with one arm. He brought his other hand up and gently wiped my tears away. When he was done with that and my face was dry, he just looked at me for a moment.

"God Bella. You're so beautiful." He murmured. I shook my head. I wasn't beautiful. _He_ was beautiful. He and his family were beautiful.

"No, I'm not." I said softly, defiantly. He chuckled softly. He moved his mouth to my ear, and I felt his cool, unneeded breath in my ear. It brought shivers of pleasure.

"You are so beautiful you don't even know." He whispered. I was tempted to believe him.

Then he pulled back from my ear, and his face hovered centimeters before mine. He moved his face closer slowly, waiting for me to say no, waiting for me to tell him to leave me alone.

Too bad he didn't know that that would _never_ happen.

He kissed me, his icy lips molding perfectly to my warm ones. The kiss was slow and filled with love. I returned it in full.

Half of me was screaming for more.

Half of me was screaming to stop.

The first half won.

I deepened the kiss, and even went so far as to trace his bottom lip with my tongue. He growled so softly, that it almost sounded like a purr.

We broke apart because I needed to breathe. And even though he didn't need breath, he was panting, just like I was.

_This isn't right. I'm still marrying Edward…_I thought. But then I thought, _Maybe I won't_.

I had a sudden, insane desire to ask Jasper if he would at least go out with me, if not marry me.

But I didn't' say anything, because he was kissing me again.

JASPER'S POV

I couldn't stay away it seemed. Her lips called to me. She just tasted so _good_. I knew that I shouldn't be anywhere near her, let alone in her truck, kissing her.

But she was kissing back, so nothing else mattered.

Her hands ran through my hair, and I purred again.

We had to break apart again because she needed to breathe, and I was a little out of breath myself.

I looked at her for a few long moments, just taking in the sight of her.

Her hair was a little messy, her lips were a small amount swollen, and her eyes were dilated. She looked completely and utterly beautiful. Like an angel…

I kissed her mouth again, and then I trialed kisses over her jaw to her ear.

"I love you." I murmured in her ear. Her hands that had been running through my hair, stopped. She felt suddenly regretful, ashamed, and nervous.

"You don't mean that." She whispered softly. "How could you mean it, when you have Alice? She's perfect…" I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, stop doubting yourself. You are strong, and beautiful, and in my eyes, _you_ are perfect. And I love you." I said. In the back of my mind, I knew she was marrying Edward, but the rest of me didn't care at the moment.

"I love you too…" She murmured. She wasn't feeling doubtful or unsure about what she said. She was…overjoyed.

I kissed her again, passionately, and when she licked my bottom lip, I gladly opened my mouth to her. Her exploration was slow and tentative. And it drove me insane.

The cell phone started to ring, and we jumped.

"Ouch!" Bella said sharply as she pulled out the phone. I could smell her blood…she must have bitten her tongue…

"Hello?" She said.

"Bella! Where are you?" Edward asked anxiously.

By now i was completely surrounded by the scent of her blood.

"Oh, I'm on my way." She said nonchalantly.

She was looking at me, and I felt fear coming off of her. I glimpsed my reflection in the review mirror. My eyes were pitch-black. I stopped breathing.

"Do you want me to come and get you?" He asked. He sounded worried.

"No, no. That's okay. I'll just head home, and you can show up later…" She sounded happy, but she didn't look it. And she didn't feel it.

"Okay Bella. I'll see you soon?" He said.

"Yeah." She said. And then she hung up. She put the phone back in her pocket. She looked at me, and I saw her shrink back as she noticed my eyes.

"Are you okay Jasper?" She asked softly. Hearing her say my name calmed me a great deal, but I was still thirsty. _Very_ thirsty.

I shook my head and opened the passenger door of the truck. I stumbled out and started to run. I didn't look back at the truck until I was too far to see it.

BELLA'S POV

I sighed and closed the door of my truck. I could still smell Jasper's sweet scent on my clothes. It smelled so much better than Edward's, and I hadn't thought that was possible.

I had bitten my tongue, and one, _maybe_ two drops of blood had leaked out. And Jasper had smelled it…

I closed my eyes. I wished he hadn't have run off. No, I wished Edward hadn't called. Then I never would have bitten my tongue.

He said he loved me…did he really? I mean, he had _said_ he had. But I knew that vampires could be very convincing liars.

I had meant it when I told him I loved him back…if he lied and was going to just break my heart, I was going to die. Literally. After all, a heart could only break so many times before there was nothing left to put back together…

I sighed and started up my truck. I drove very carefully down the rainy roads toward my home. I wasn't really looking forward to seeing Edward tonight. I would have preferred it be Jasper, but since that would not have happened, I really wanted to be alone when I got home.

**A/N there you go!! Okay, I'll try to update again tomorrow, but I'm not sure f it'll happen! But I'll try!! Sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors that spell check doesn't fix! Lol….**

**-EdgeofDarkness--**


	16. Thoughts

Chapter Sixteen: Watching

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for the delay! School junk got in the way! Sorry!**

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_**.**

**Summary: Bella has a disturbing dream about Jasper, just before she has to spend two whole days and a whole night alone with him. Well, interesting things are just BOUND to happen.**

**Disclaimer I…don't…own…this. Phew, there, I said it!**

Chapter Sixteen: Watching

EDWARD'S POV

I ran to Bella's house as fast as I could I was worried about her. She seemed to be very distant lately, and I knew that it wasn't just about the wedding.

Her truck was already in the driveway, and I ran to it, to see if she was in it. I smelled her wonderful scent…along with Jasper's. I growled.

But then I felt very guilty. After all, how could I be mad at him for kissing Bella, when I had kissed Alice?

_And loved it_. Part of me thought. I shook my head. Then I ran to her window. It was open, despite the light rain. I went in, and shut it, not wanting the floor to get wet or her to get sick.

I looked at her; she was lying in the bed, already asleep. I lay next to her, and she mumbled something.

I watched her sleep for several long hours. Her face would occasionally scrunch up in worry, and I would kiss her hair.

I noticed once, while I was starting to space out, that she smelled like her own wonderful self, and my not-so-wonderful brother.

I had to bite back snarl. His scent on her truck was one thing, but on _her?_ That was just too much…

I sighed and pushed the thought away for several more hours.

She was quiet in her sleep, even thought normally she would have talked long after this point.

I mentally shrugged. So what if she didn't talk? Maybe her dreams were calm…

I wish my own thoughts were as calm. I was angry that she had Jasper's scent on her hair, her skin, even her clothes.

I was also confused though. Alice's face and scent kept finishing their ways into my mind, and I was reluctant to _not_ think about her.

My main thoughts were;

_Does Bella know what happened between me and Alice?_

_Is Bella seeing Jasper on the side?_

_Does Alice like me?_

The last one worried me much more than the other two. I closed my eyes and sighed. I was getting married soon, and she was _already_ married!

And, as far as any human, minus Bella, knew, we were brother and sister. Even if we weren't really related, no one in Forks would accept us being together.

_Since when do I care whether anyone accepts us?_ I asked myself. It was true, I hadn't. Not until Bella came along.

I sighed, again. I seemed to be sighing an awful lot lately…

Bella mumbled something and moved in her sleep, but she wasn't talking. All the better, because if she said Jasper's name in her sleep one more time, I would go insane.

I wondered if when she had really been to see Jacob, she had gone to see Jasper instead…but no, the _mutt_ had called.

I sighed.

Part of me wanted to go after, and kill Jasper, just for the simple reason that his scent was on _my_ Bella.

Another part wanted to just lay there with Bella, drowning her scent.

And a third part of me wanted to go and see Alice. To go and talk to Alice. To go and _kiss_ Alice…

And, disturbingly enough, that was the loudest part…

Bella mumbled something in her sleep, but I couldn't make it out. Only a small section of my mind was paying attention to her anyway.

The rest of my mind was focused on Alice. I remembered when se had first come to us. When she and Jasper had arrived, and all of my things were in the garage.

"_You're room had the better view."_ She said, shrugging and smiling. But she had been thinking something oh so different…

'_You're scent…I like it. It lingers in the room, so I claimed it.'_ Those were her thoughts. And I knew she knew I could read them, too.

Now that I thought of it, Alice had always attracted me, in small ways.

Her scent was wonderful…not like Bella's. Alice's was subtle, yet addictive to me. More so than even Bella's. After all, Bella's enticing scent was her blood…

Alice was quirky too. Not to mention annoying. But while she was annoying, she was also impishly cute.

Even though I could read minds, she could see the future, so we were balanced. It was little fairer, when ever we would play games or fight each other. B3cause we both knew things no one else did.

And when I was with Alice, _just_ Alice, before Bella came along, there was this _ease_ to which we talked, and laughed and just…were.

I sighed again, trying to push thoughts of Alice out of my head. It was of no use though…

I expanded my senses outward, to pick up on any thoughts anywhere near the house.

Bella, as usual, was a blank spot. Charlie was dreaming of chasing me in a monster truck. Not surprising to me.

There were no thoughts from outside, at all. That was normal, and it was good. It meant there was no one around the house…

'_Edward, will you come meet me? Please? I know this is like, the four-hundredth time I've tried to reach you but still! Just, please…'_

Those thoughts…they were Alice! I quickly got out of Bella's bed. She mumbled and turned over, curling into herself. I didn't stop to watch her though. I was already out of her window and on the ground when she mumbled again.

I could smell Alice now. She smelled of…tiger-lilies and oranges…and I couldn't describe it…

I found her, in the woods, not far from Bella's house.

She was standing against a tree. And she was frowning. Her thoughts were calm…and mostly about me.

"Alice…" I started, but stopped. What could I say?

"Edward I…I have something to tell you…" She said. She looked as f she couldn't tell me though…

'_Edward, I love you. I've loved you since I first arrived with Jasper, when your scent hit my nose. I love you so much…but…'_ She thought.

"But what Alice?" I asked, stepping closer. She looked away and frowned.

"You're marrying Bella." She said softly, sadly.

I frowned. "Not if she doesn't love me anymore. She may be falling for Jasper…" I said. His name came out with malice, but it sounded hollow.

She looked at me. "No, you don't understand. I ca still see the wedding, which means you're still marrying her!" She cried. Closed my eyes.

"But you could be wrong…" I murmured.

She shook her head. "No, not about this. It's almost set in stone. It never wavers." She said, her voice depressed now. I engulfed her in a tight hug. She stood stiff for a moment, but then she hugged me back.

"Alice…I love you too." I whispered against her black, spiky hair.

She nodded. "I know. Oh, I had another vision too…" She said. Her thoughts were all about me now, but I could tell she was hiding something.

"Abut what?" I asked, moving away a little to look her in the eyes. My arms still loosely held her though.

"The Volturri." She whispered.

**A/N ooh, I am so evil! Well, hoped you liked it!! I'll try to make the next one longer! Sorry for the delay! I had tests and stupid stuff like that! Lol. Well, please review!**

**I'll try to update soon, but I'm feeling a bit under the weather…**

**-EdgeofDarkness**


	17. Dreadful Future

Chapter Seventen: Time Limit

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_**.**

**Summary: Bella has a disturbing dream about Jasper, just before she has to spend two whole days and a whole night alone with him. Well, interesting things are just BOUND to happen.**

**Thanks to**_ dainellee, Mrs.SophieCullen, dibbles94, xXSocailDistotionistXx, waterfall1025, SocailxxHazard, Bezzaletta, Shaps, lost girl, Sheena Is A Punk Rocker, Arica, Me Likey Jazzy, missvampirewannabe, jacob or edward, jo schmoe, The Real Blue Eyed Demon, Music ADD, renabear, orangemice311, Irish Froggy, mars494, Eternal Night 2008 _**for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer I own this, Stephanie Meyer stole it from me! Lol, not really!! Sadly, I don't REALLY own this…**

Chapter Seventeen: Dreadful Future

ALICE'S POV

"The Volturri." I whispered. He looked shocked, and horrified. His arms tightened around me, as if _I _was the one he had to protect from them. It made me feel…good. It made me feel content.

"Show me?" He whispered, pleading. I nodded. He closed his eyes, and rested his forehead against mine. That wasn't necessary, but I didn't mind. I actually liked the contact a lot. I closed my eyes too, and started to remember…

_The Volturri had arrived, a week after the wedding. Edward and Bella were happily married, and were getting ready to leave for the honey-moon. The one that Bella would never come back from…at least not alive…_

_A knock came on the door. Edward was growling and snarling, and so was Jasper. I sniffed, and smelled Felix and Jane. I growled too, and the rest of the family shortly followed. All but Carlisle and Esme._

"_Come in." Esme said, while opening the door._

_Felix and Jane came in, in their gray cloaks. Jane smiled her evil little smile._

"_We've come to see if Bella has been changed…or if she needs to die…" She giggled after the last part. Edward snarled from upstairs and Bella sounded frightened._

"_It's them isn't it? Oh Edward, now what?" She asked. She was truly terrified. Jasper took a few steps towards the stairs, but fell down, writhing in obvious agony as Jane giggled again._

"_Stop it!" Bella cried, suddenly at the top of the stairs. She ran down as fast as she could, Edward right behind her. It was odd, even though she was still human, he couldn't catch up with her. She knelt by Jasper's side, and Edward looked pained._

"_Jasper! Oh you evil little bitch!" Bella said, glaring at Jane._

"_Ah, so she is still human…good, I'm quiet thirsty." Jane said, taking a step foreword._

And that was all I had seen. Edward growled, and took a step back.

"When?" He asked softly. His voice sounded a little rough, like he was very _very_ angry. I understood why.

"A week or so after the wedding…according to my vision." I whispered. And when they arrived, both Jasper _and_ Edward would try to protect Bella. That I knew without a vision.

"So…I guess we need to start preparing." He said softly. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said. I turned to leave, so that he could get back to Bella, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Alice…I still love you. Just because you _saw_ me and Bella getting married…it doesn't have to happen Alice." Was he really saying that? Was he really saying that he would leave behind Bella, who he had looked for most of his undead life, and be with me?

"I was looking for something that was right under my nose." He said, reading my thoughts.

"So was I. And I didn't even know I was looking. I thought I found everything I would ever need when I found Jasper, but then you came along, you and your stupid, wonderful scent. And then I felt like I needed to find something…" I said. My voice would have cracked, and I would have started crying, had I been able to do either.

He turned me around, and pulled me into a tight hug. He leaned down, and lifted my chin with one finger. And then he kissed me.

It was bliss. I wondered if heaven was this good…then I doubted it. It was wonderful, perfect. It felt like we were literally made for each other.

All too son, we broke apart.

Our breath was ragged and mingled in the space between us.

"We can't do this! You're _still_ marrying Bella. All this does is make it harder to accept that!" I said, pulling away abruptly. I had flashes of another vision. Edward and Bella kissing at the alter.

I turned and ran. And ran, and ran.

I ended up back at our home. I raced inside, and ran right into Jasper.

He was wet. It had been raining earlier…

He smelled like Bella and tears. I looked up. His eyes were completely, and utterly black.

"You were with Bella again." I said softly, stepping back. I wasn't accusing him, I was stating a fact.

He nodded.

"You with Edward." He said. He wasn't accusing either.

I nodded.

"Jasper…" I said at the same time he said "Alice…"

I knew what was coming. How could I not? I hadn't _seen_ this, but I wasn't stupid.

"Look, Alice…I'm sorry. I just…I don't love you anymore." He said softly, solemnly, looking me in the eyes.

I nodded. I knew that too.

"I don't love you anymore either, I'm afraid." I said softly. I twisted the ring on my finger, and pulled it off. Every time we had gotten married, we used the same ring.

I held it out to him.

"No, keep it. It was yours to begin with." He said. I nodded. I had just remembered that.

"Are we still…friends, I guess?" I asked. I wasn't sure what to say.

He smiled, and I felt better. His talent, I was sure…

"If that's what you want ma'am." He said softly, hi voice taking on a slight southern accent. I laughed, but it was half-hearted.

"Great, now we can go back to being just brother and sister." I said, obviously joking. He nodded and smiled, laughing too. There was some tension though, that he couldn't erase.

But at least now we weren't trying to fool ourselves. I slipped my ring back on.

Then, I told him about my vision.

**A/N I know, terribly short! Sorry! I'm still a little under the weather but I'm feeling better, so I should be writing normally again soon! Lol. But I managed to update as soon as I could! Well, please review!**

**-EdgeofDarkness**


	18. Leaving

Chapter

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_**.**

**Summary: Bella has a disturbing dream about Jasper, just before she has to spend two whole days and a whole night alone with him. Well, interesting things are just BOUND to happen.**

**Thanks to**_ jo scmoe, barbiedoll123, mars494, The Real Blue Eyed Demon, Sheena Is A Punk Rocker, Music ADD, Cassie Rae, Mrs.SophieCullen, ateries, dibbles94, singerqueen2000, Shaps, twilight13dreamer, waterfall1025, missvampirewannabe, minimeyer _**for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer Um, do I really have to say it? Pretty obvious right? Why would I be writing fan fiction if I OWNED the dang thing? Actually, knowing me, I probably still would…**

Chapter Eighteen: Leaving

BELLA'S POV AGAIN

I opened my eyes and stretched. I hadn't dreamed much last night…

I looked around and noticed Edward was gone. I shrugged. I got up, grabbed my toiletries, and headed to the bathroom. I couldn't hear Charlie snoring, so he must have already left for work.

I turned the water on hot. It was so hot, it nearly scalded my skin. I turned it down just a touch, and then I washed my body and my hair,

I got out, and got dressed in a simple pair of dark jeans a dark t-shirt. I left my hair down, after I brushed it.

I went into my room, to put my things away, and noticed that it was empty. Edward wasn't there. It didn't make me sad or worried as it would have a few months ago. I just shrugged and went downstairs. I made cereal for breakfast. Then I wondered what I was supposed to so, since there were no vampires in sight to take me shopping today.

I smiled sardonically, wondering when they had started to rule my life.

I sighed and went back up to my room. I figured I could gather my dirty clothes and do the laundry, then maybe clean the bathroom or the living room.

When I opened my door, I was shocked.

Jasper was sitting in my rocking chair. His blonde hair looked messy, and his clothes looked disheveled. He also looked wet. I looked outside, and it was raining. He must have run here…

"Bella!" He said, suddenly hugging me fiercely.

I hugged him back. I had just seen him last night, but how I had missed him!

"Jasper, are you sure it's smart for you to be here? What if Edward or Alice…" I said.

He shook his head.

"Don't worry." He said soothingly. I calmed down and nodded. But I thought I had seen some indecision cross his face…

Then I remembered what I had wanted to say since I had seen him last.

"I am so sorry. For what happened last time…" I said, worrying the hem of my shirt. Jasper laughed. I noticed his eyes were a creamy golden color.

"It's okay Bella. Really, it is." He said softly, lifting my chin with his hand. He brought his lips to mine softly, in an almost chaste kiss.

I kissed him back, but he pulled away before I could deepen it.

I wanted to complain, but I saw a wave of sudden sadness cross his golden eyes.

"What is it?" I asked softly. I had a horrible feeling in the pit pf my stomach and I knew it wasn't from his talent…

"I have to leave Bella…for a while." He said. My eyes opened wide and my hands latched onto his shirt front.

"Why?" I asked softly.

"I…I just have to Bella." He said. I knew he was holding something back from me. With an answer that vague, how could I not _know?_

"When?" I asked softly.

He pulled me closer.

"In a few hours." He said. I gasped. My eyes were prickling with tears.

"Are you leaving with Alice?" I asked softly, a tear escaping my eyes.

He shook his head. "No. I'm going alone." He said. I wanted to know why, and where he was going…but I knew in my heart he wouldn't tell me that.

"A few hours?" I asked again. He nodded.

"Yeah. But, I want to spend my time with you." He said. I nodded against his chest, my tears slowly falling. I felt the hole in my chest again, even though he was still here.

"Bella…why are you so depressed? Bella, what's wrong?" He asked softly, urgently.

I had moved my arms around my chest, to hold myself together, without even noticing.

"Nothing." I lied, my voice quavering. He sat me down on the bed, and he was next to me.

"Bella, please tell me." He said softly.

I sighed. "Its…it's what happened when you all left last time. I…I felt broken…" I stopped. I had never told Edward any of this. Of course, he had never asked.

"Go on. I'm here if you need to cry." He said, putting his cold arms around me.

"Okay. When Edward left…I felt like my heart was gone. And there was this big…whole there. And it hurt. But, eventually, it just kind of…made me numb." Here I had to take a deep, quaking breath.

"Charlie and Renee wanted me to move back with my mom. I didn't want to leave. And then I met Jake again…and he kinda healed it…but it still hurt…and anytime I would think of him or you guys, I would break down…" I had to stop again, because the memories were painful, and I had started to cry.

Jasper pulled me into his lap, and I buried my face in his chest as he held me close.

"Oh Bella…you poor thing. God, what has he done to you?" He asked softly. I wasn't sure if he had intended me to hear it or not.

It didn't matter, because I didn't want to answer.

For a while we just stayed that way. Him holding me, and me crying.

But my tears didn't last long.

"You don't have to talk about it anymore if you don't want to." He said softly. I nodded in thanks.

Then we were silent again, but it wasn't an awkward silence at all. Calming waves washed over me, and I hugged Jasper tighter to thank him.

I wanted to ask…even if he wouldn't tell me.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked softly. He was silent for a moment.

"Never mind Jasper. You don't have to tell me." I said. I felt him nod.

We sat in silence again for several seconds. I didn't mind. I was breathing in the delicious scent of him…oh, what I would do to keep him here forever.

Suddenly, I had a crazy thought…

Could I ask Jasper to be the one to change me?

Then I dismissed it. No, of course not. I was still marrying Edward…so he would still be the one to change me.

My stomach lurched in a nasty way as I thought of myself marrying Edward.

I still wanted to get married, but I wanted to marry _Jasper._

I sighed softly.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked softly.

"Well…we could watch a movie…or go to the park…really, what ever you want to do." He said.

I thought of my options. Forks was a tiny town, so there wasn't much to do. I didn't want to watch a movie, which would take up all of the time we had before he left. The park sounded fun…but it was raining. What was I talking about? This was Washington. It _always _rained.

"The park." I said softly. He nodded, and stood up, pulling me up beside him.

He picked me up, bridal style, and we were outside in a matter of seconds. He had Carlisle's Mercedes, I noticed. He opened the passenger door, and put me down so I could ride shot-gun. I giggled as he buckled me up. Really, I wasn't even sure why. I was just suddenly excited…mostly not even from his powers.

He drove exceedingly fast, but I barely noticed. He turned the radio on, and moved the dial around until he found a song. I wasn't sure what it was…some old rock and roll song. But it sounded good.

We arrived at the park faster than I had thought we would. But then again, I hadn't accounted for the speed.

Jasper, even the gentleman, opened my door and helped me out. I surveyed the dripping park for a moment. The driest place actually looked to be the swing set…at least from where I was standing.

"Want to go on eth swings?" I asked him, taking his hand in my own. I didn't care if Edward saw us together. I really didn't.

I knew that if Edward came up to us then and there, and demanded I leave and marry him, I would say no. But that didn't change the fact that I was still marrying him…

I pushed the depressing thoughts away.

I pulled Jasper to the swing set as he laughed.

"You want to swing?" He asked, grinning like a fool. I nodded and got on one of the swings. It was only a little wet. I started to pump my legs and kick off from the ground. I had forgotten how much fun it was to swing.

JASPER'S POV

She was swinging on the metal toy made for children. And she looked beautiful.

Her long, brown hair flew out behind her when she went up, and when she came back down, it flew out in front of her face.

It saddened me greatly to know that I would be leaving her in a few more hours.

Alice had insisted I not tell Bella where I was going.

I was going to Alaska, to tell Tanya and her family about the Volturri coming. Alice thought it was a good idea for them to be here when that happened.

But she and Edward had both been adamant in the fact that I was not to tell Bella where I was going, or that she was in any danger. And I hated to leave her in danger, but I knew that the family would do anything they could to protect her.

Alice had also said I had to stay away until after the wedding. Tanya and her family would be coming down of course, but Alice had insisted…

It hurt me to even think of being away from Bella. It didn't help that I could still see her in my mind how she was before we left her house…

She was so...depressed…and in so much pain… She had hugged her self tightly; as if afraid she would shatter…

_Oh Edward, what have you done to her?_ I wondered as I watched her swing.

My cell phone went off, and a feeling of dread welled inside me.

"Hello?" I said, already knowing it was Alice.

"Jasper, you have to leave, now. If you wait anymore, you'll miss them. They're about to hunt. It is _vital_ that you go before they hunt. Understand?" Alice asked her bell voice fast and soft.

"Yes. I understand." I said softly. I almost said 'yes sir.' Because it felt like I was in eth army again and she was a superior officer giving out orders…

But that time was long past.

"You have to go." Bella said, right beside me. It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway.

I took her home, and she remained silent. When she got out of Carlisle's car, she looked at me for a long moment.

"Wherever you're going, I want you to be here for my wedding. No matter what Alice or Edward told you. I want you here…if you want to be here." She said softly.

I gave her a swift hug, knowing that I wouldn't leave if I kissed her.

"If that's what you want, then I'll be there. I promise." I said, before closing my door and hitting the gas pedal. I just couldn't stay a minute longer…if I would have, I never would have left her side, ever again.

BELLA'S POV

I watched Jasper speed away. I felt sad, but I was happy, knowing that he would be back fro my wedding…even if I wasn't marrying the right guy.

**A/N hey, one month!! My story has been on this wonderful site for a whole month!! So, that's why this was a long(er) chapter!! I hope you enjoyed it!! Well, please R&R!!  
-EdgeofDarkness-**


	19. Denali

Chapter Nineten:

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_**.**

**Summary: Bella has a disturbing dream about Jasper, just before she has to spend two whole days and a whole night alone with him. Well, interesting things are just BOUND to happen.**

**Thanks to**_ barbiedoll123, mars494, Sheena Is A Punk Rocker, Music ADD, Cassie Rae, dibbles94, Shaps, missvampirewannabe, renabear, jacob or edward, Chloe Burgess, writer girl94, orangemice311, ChelseaBun-xo, Bufster, Elven at Heart, Bezzaletta, rafi _**for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer I do not own this, Stephanie Meyer does. I am making no profit from writing this, and no copy-write is intended.**

**Wow, I sounded serous, didn't I? Lol. **

Chapter Nineteen: Denali

JASPER'S POV

Two short hours after leaving forks, I was in Denali. I parked Carlisle's car and got out. Immediately Tanya and her family was there, excited and happy to see me.

"Hello Jasper! What brings you here?" Tanya asked as she led me into their home.

I frowned. "Alice." I said.

Tanya frowned as well. "I'm sorry Jasper; she hasn't been here for a long time…" Tanya said softly.

I laughed and shook my head. "No. I meant Alice _sent_ me here. It's about the wedding." I said.

The atmosphere of the entire room relaxed.

"Oh really? Do tell." Irina purred.

I ignored her.

"Alice has seen the Volturri, arriving a week after the wedding." I said.

Gasps, all around the room.

"And you want us to fight?" Eleazer asked, looking at Carmen worriedly.

I shook my head. "No. We want you there for two reasons. One, you haven't visited in a while. And two, a greater number would benefit us. The Volturri won't fight if they're outnumbered greatly." I said, repeating what Alice had told me to say to them.

"I'm not going." Irina said, suddenly angry and saddened.

"Of course not. I don't blame you." I said softly, calming her with my powers.

"I'll stay with her." Kate said. I nodded again. Alice had anticipated as much. Still, three more vampires would be a great help. Especially since Alice had said for me to stay until she called. Alice had only seen two Volturri members arrive, so we would win, if it came to a fight.

"When should we leave?" Tanya asked, taking charge.

Alice had told e what to say, to answer all of they're questions.

"A day before the wedding. Alice wants to make sure you all arrive with plenty of time." I said.

"You're not going?" Carmen asked. I shook my head.

"No. Things have grown…complicated. It is best that I stay away, until after the wedding and the reception." I said, knowing I would be going anyway. After all, Bella has asked me to come, and I had said I would.

"Complicated? How so?" Kate asked. Irina, while still calm, was still sulking.

"Oh, it's a rather long story; I'll not bore with the details." I said. Kate bit her lip and nodded.

We shared an awkward silence for a few long seconds.

"Well, we were about to go hunting. Would you care to join us, Jasper?" Tanya asked politely, breaking the awkward silence.

I nodded. I could use a small hunt. "Sure." I said. Tanya smiled.

"Okay. If you'll just join us outside?" She said, walking out of the house, followed by the other coven members. I followed, thinking how Tanya was more suited to the eighteen hundreds than the modern world.

Ah, but none of us were really _for_ the modern world, were we?

"Jasper, the nearest humans are east f here. Keep that im mind while hunting." Tanya said. I nodded. I had hunted with them before, of course. But if Tanya wanted to tell me, then I would listen.

We scattered then, going North, West, and South. I myself went west. It didn't take me long to satisfy my thirst.

I went back to their house, and waited.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll be there." I whispered. I just didn't know how I would handle seeing her in her wedding dress.

**A/N OMFG, I am so very very very very very very very very very very very very sorry for the short chapter! I'll make the next one longer, to make up! Oh, and a big thank you to Shaps for giving me the names of Tanya's coven!! Well, please review!**


	20. Renee

Chapter Twenty

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_**.**

**Summary: Bella has a disturbing dream about Jasper, just before she has to spend two whole days and a whole night alone with him. Well, interesting things are just BOUND to happen.**

**Thanks to**_ xXSocailDistortionistXx, Calm Clarity, Elven at Heart, Shaps, jo scmoe, mars494, orangemice311, CassieRae, waterfall1025, JacquieWhitlock, The Real Blue Eyed Demon, Sheena Is A Punk Rocker, singerqueen2000, jacob or edward , renabear, Chloe Burgess, dibbles94, dancing Jordan, missvampirewannabe, Music ADD, Me Likey Jazzy, barbiedoll123, Bezzaletta _**for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer I. Do. Not. Own. This. There, I think that was nice and clear….**

Chapter Twenty: Renee

I opened my eyes after yet another dreamless night. My eyes, just slits against the sun-light pouring in through the window, were met with the sight of Alice, grinning like a fool at me.

My stomach plummeted dangerously.

"Good morning Bella!" She chirped. I closed my eyes tightly and pretended to sleep again. She laughed and shook me awake.

"Where's Edward?" I asked after she had managed to get me to sit up.

She smiled. "Picking up your mother at the airport." My eyes widened. If Renee was coming, that meant it was a week before the wedding…my stomach flipped about nervously.

"Oh." I said simply. "I'm gonna take a shower." I said softly.

This was the last week…either I said something to Edward now or I said something to him at the wedding…I sighed and took a quick, warm shower.

"Oh, Charlie's at work." Alice said, as I came out of the bathroom. I nodded, I had figured as much.

I brushed my hair slowly. I put it up in a high pony tail that dripped down my back.

Oh, if Jasper was _here_ then the choice would so much easier!

'_It's easy now. You love Jasper more than Edward, so pick Jasper.'_ I thought. Then I sighed.

I heard a car dorm slam, and Alice practically dragged me downstairs.

Edward opened the door after a quick knock, and Renee followed him.

"Hey Mom." I said as I embraced her. She smiled at me.

"Oh Bella. It's so nice to see you." She said. I smiled and said it was nice to see her too.

"Where's Phil?" I asked.

Renee smiled. "He decided to go to the hotel and set everything up." She said, hugging me again.

"Dad's at work." I said softly. She nodded.

"That is just like him too." She said with a laugh and a wave of her hand.

"Ask her if she needs to shop." Alice murmured in my ear, much too low for my mother to hear.

Of course, Alice and shopping. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"So Mom, do you want to go shopping?" I asked with a smile. She nodded, grinning.

"Of course!" Then she squealed. "I have a perfect idea! It could be a girls outing!" My mom cried. Alice nodded and laughed.

"Yeah. Can my sister and mom come along?" Alice asked, as if she didn't know.

"Of course! Oh and Bella, you should bring along a few girlfriends too!" She said. I nodded. Alice called Esme and Rosalie, and at human speed, asked them to go.

I called Angela, and she said she would love to go. I almost called Jessica, but I figured that my mom, Esme, I and three other girls were enough. In fact, I was wondering how we would all get there.

"Oh! We can take my Porsche and Rose's Convertible!" Alice said happily, clapping her hands together. I resisted the urge to groan.

My mother grinned and jumped up and down with Alice.

"Oh that sounds like such fun! We should leave right now!" My mom said. Alice nodded her agreement.

"Oh, but Edward will have to drive us to my house so we can pick up my mom and Rose." Alice said.

"I would be more than happy to drive you there." Edward said. My mom and Alice nodded, both grinning like idiots.

"We'll meet you there in a minute, okay? I want to talk to Bella." Edward said. At this, Renee frowned.

"Fine. But in front of the open door, so we can see you." She said all seriousness.

"Mom!" I cried. She giggled and then ran out the door.

We watched as she and Alice got into Edward's shiny Volvo.

"Bella…are you okay?" He asked softly.

I nodded. "Of course. Just…nervous, about the wedding." _Having second thoughts._ Of course, I didn't say that.

"Are you sure that's all? You've been rather distant lately." He said genuine worry in his voice. I frowned. When he acted like this…it made it harder for me.

I knew I loved Jasper…and I knew I loved Edward. But…the thing was I didn't know who I loved more.

I blinked a few times, coming out of my daze.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I lied.

He opened his mouth to say something more, when someone honked his Volvo's horn. Edward smiled and took my hand. I locked the front door, and then we took off across the yard, running toward his car at a little slower than human pace.

When we got to it, I rode shotgun to his house. My mom was talking to us, filling me in on what had happened between her and Phil.

I barely listened.

And then we pulled up, and we all got out. Alice immediately got into her Porsche. Rosalie and Esme came out, and got into Rose's Convertible. My mom got into the convertible to, because she said she wanted to talk to Mrs. Cullen.

So as Alice started her yellow car and pulled out of the drive, we were all alone.

"Bella…how have you been?" She asked as we drove to Angela's house.

I shrugged. "Fine. Why?" Why were they asking all of a sudden? Had Alice seen something…?

"Oh, just thought you would be scared about your wedding, is all. Don't worry, it'll go great! I've seen it plenty of times…" She said. Her voice help cheer, but it was forced, ad she looked a little…disappointed.

We pulled up to Angela's house, and she got into the Porsche. Alice started talking to her right away.

I zoned out, and before I knew it, we were at the mall. I followed everyone in, and then followed them all to JC Penney's. My mother came over to me as the others were trying things on.

"Bella…has everything been all right between you and Edward? You seem…distant somehow. Last time you were like the Earth and the sun. Now…you're not. Is everything okay?" She asked.

I hesitated before I nodded, but I did anyway. "Yeah Mom. Just…nerves, I guess." I said. Lying to Renee was harder than lying to anyone else, even Edward.

She didn't question me again as we shopped. All day. I wanted to burn the mall to the ground when we finally left the damn thing.

Alice drove Angela home. Rosalie and Esme dropped my mother off at the hotel.

"Call me tomorrow." Renee said, giving me a hug. She hugged Alice, Esme, and Rose too.

Then Alice dropped me off at my house. I figured Edward was already there. Charlie wasn't home yet, which surprised me. But I found a note on the table when I went in. It said that he was easting at the Black place tonight. I shrugged and went upstairs to my room.

As soon as I entered, I dropped my few shopping bags on the floor. Edward wasn't there. I sighed and flopped onto my back on my bed.

I felt a quick chill run down my spine. I froze. I could tell I was being watched.

"Hello Bella." A silky voice purred in my ear. It wasn't Jasper, and it wasn't Edward. It was much too high. I knew, without even looking, that it was Jane.

I turned my head and looked anyway. Her eyes were a bright red, and she giggled.

I opened my mouth to scream, but there was suddenly a hand over my mouth.

"Now now Bella. Can't have you screaming, can we? Aro wants you alive. Well…as alive as you can be when you're heart doesn't beat. Now, don't worry, this won't hurt…oh, I lied." She said. Then she bit down into my neck.

I screamed in sudden pain.

In seconds, fire was spreading through my body. I was sure I was going to burn alive.

In the very back of mind, a tiny, irrational voice whispered, _'You're probably the first human to ever experience this twice.'_ How a part of me could be thinking when I was on fire was a mystery to me.

I screamed and struggled against the hands that held me in an iron grip.

The pain became even greater, and I was sure I would die…but then it all faded. Everything turned black, and my body became numb. I lost all consciousness.

BACK AT THE CULLEN HOUSE, IN ALICE'S POV

I was sorting through my new clothes with Rosalie and Esme. We were comparing some shoes, and then my mind went fuzzy with a vision.

"_Hello Bella." Jane whispered from right next to Bella's head._

_Bella turned to look._

_She opened her mouth to scream, but a hand covered it. I couldn't see whose it was._

"_Now now Bella. Can't have you screaming, can we?" Jane asked after she giggled._

"_Aro wants you alive. Well…as alive as you can be when you're heart doesn't beat. Now, don't worry, this won't hurt…oh, I lied." She said, sinking her teeth into Bella's neck._

_Immediately, Bella started to struggle and make pained noises._

_And then she let out a muffled scream, as Jane underwent a fit of horrible giggles._

_And then, after several long minutes of Bella thrashing and screaming, she stopped moving._

"_We should leave now, before the other human gets back." A deep, male voice said. It was Felix._

_Jane nodded, and then they left, taking Bella's still form with them._

I came out of my vision with a jolt.

"Rosalie, call Edward. Tell him to go to Bella's house _now._" I said softly. Rosalie did as I bid her.

I had a horrible feeling that Edward was going to be late.

**A/N oh! A plot twist!! I'm horrible, aren't I? Lol! Well, please review!**

**Oh, and any suggestions on what Bella's powers should be?? Please tell me if you have any ideas! Well, bye!**

**-edge**


	21. awakaning

Originally, this was a cute little one-shot

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_**.**

**Summary: Bella and Jasper are left alone...and sparks start to fly, as the saying goes. Edward and the family come back, and things have changed...Bella and Jasper are falling in love...but so are Edward and Alice...what's this about Jake? And the Volturri too? Uh oh.**

**Thanks **_jacob or edward, Socialxxhazard, Calm Clarity, Bufster, jo shcmoe, SimonandSimone, me Likey Jazzy, The Real Blue Eyed Demon, waterfall1025, EvanescentRomance, Elven at Heart, Irish Froggy, Eskimo-zo, Edwardmylover, Shaps, Sheena Is A Punk Rocker, barbiedoll123, Bezzaletta, Music ADD, Chloe Burgess, vampire bride, missvampirewannabe, renabear, LoveNeverEndsLala _**for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer I am not Stephanie Meyer, and I have never clamed to be Stephanie Meyer…even though I've wished it many times….so I (sadly) don't own this. sniffle**

Chapter Twenty One: Waking Up

I was floating. That was the only thought I was capable of at the moment.

Had I always floated like this, so free? So light? Yes, I decided I had.

I wasn't floating in water…nor was I flying. I was just…floating. Peacefully floating along…but I didn't feel like I was moving…maybe I wasn't…really, it didn't seem to matter…

I felt a small, irritating pain, but I couldn't place where it was coming from…then t went away. And I floated again.

But then I heard voices, intruding on my peace.

"_It's been four and a half days! It should not be taking this long." _ Said a smooth, male voice. It sounded some what fragile…

"_No, she's alive, if you're thinking she was dead, Marcus. I can still pick up her thoughts. She can hear us." _Said a second voice. This one was almost the same as the first…but happier sounding.

"_Isabella dear, I know you can hear me. Wake up, won't you?" _The second voice asked.

Isabella…why did that name sound familiar? Why did it make my peaceful floating not feel so good? Isabella…that was me, wasn't it?

"_Yes, that's your name. Come on now, wake up."_ The second voice again…it sounded nice…pleasant even.

Surely the owner was a friend of mine? A good person? Someone who could tell me why I could not recall anything.

"_Of course Isabella. I'll help you remember."_ The voice said, soothing and calm.

I could trust it, couldn't I? I thought so.

But a part of my mind was saying that the owner of the voice was bad, and mean, and evil.

But his voice was so nice…surely he couldn't be evil? I didn't know, but I knew I was upsetting him by staying asleep. So I willed myself to wake up.

I opened my eyes. I saw three faces…very pale, and all identical. They swam in and out of focus.

When my eyes finally focused, I stayed still. My body hurt. I still couldn't pin point the ache…it seemed to be my whole body…

Finally, I tried to sit up, but I fell back, moaning.

"I would advise you not to move for a little while." The smooth voice said again.

I nodded. It was such a nice voice…I opened my eyes again and looked up at the three faces. They looked like angels…ancient, destroying angels…

Then I suddenly remembered who they were.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius. The Volturri. I suddenly remembered everything that had happened to me…

"Bella, stay calm." Aro said softly. I flinched as he went to place his hand on my arm.

And before I knew it, I was across the room.

Aro growled. I wasn't sure what to do…and what was worse, my body was in pain, again. My joints were aching, and my stomach hurt so badly, I was praying for unconsciousness.

Aro and his brothers were in front of me again.

"Hm, curious. I can read your thoughts…and when I do, I seem to get more powerful. Interesting." He said. Then he grabbed my arm, and called in Jane.

"Jane dear…would you please try your powers on Bella?" He said. I was confused. Jane's powers didn't work on me…but that was when I had still been human…

I realized that Jane's powers might just work on me too.

Jane came in, and glared at me.

I felt a pain so intense…I screamed, and screamed, and screamed.

My throat went raw, and my voice died to a harsh croak. It hurt so bad…like I was being ripped apart and burned at the same time…

"Thank you darling, that's enough." Aro said, cheerful.

I could feel my throat healing. Aro's grip on my arm tightened.

"You see Bella, we are powerful. And you are one of us now." Aro said softly, almost sweetly.

I shook my head.

"No." I croaked. Even if I was a vampire now, my voice did not resemble velvet in the least.

"No. I will never be one of you." I said. And then his grip tightened even more, and I was almost certain my arm would come off.

'_GET OFF ME.' _ I cried in my mind. He jumped back with a hiss, as did Marcus and Caius.

"How did you…? You little brat!" Aro snarled. Suddenly, he lunged at me. I just stood there, unable to move. But he seemed to hit a wall…

Suddenly, Jane was there again. She glared at me, but then she just frowned. I felt no pain at all.

"She's blocking your powers." Caius pointed out. Was I? I didn't know. I just knew that I didn't want any of them near me.

"What an interesting talent, indeed." Aro said, sounding happy and not angry at all. "I knew you were a special one, I just _knew_ it!" He exclaimed.

I was about to retort, when Marcus raised his hand to his brother. Aro lightly touched the hand with his own, but then he frowned. And then, after several seconds of frowning, he _glared_. At me.

"You little bitch. You're blocking me _completely!_" The last word more a roar. I had never suspected his soft, whispery voice could become so loud.

I was scared then. I felt weak, and I was getting weaker. I needed blood. And soon. And now, the Volturri were angry, at me. I had a feeling I was going to die, and this time for good.

Then I remembered something Jasper had said when we were training to fight the newborns.

Newborn vampires were much stronger than old ones. And I wasn't even a full day old yet.

I knew there was a wall behind me. I backed up against it, and then I tried to figure out how I was blocking their powers.

I felt a kind of wall around me…but not the brick at my back. It was real…and yet it wasn't real…

I figured this must be my shield.

I nodded to myself, and then, with all eyes on me, I turned and smashed through the brick wall behind me. I was in another, larger room. I extended my shield all around me…or I thought I did. I wasn't really sure.

Then I ran across the room, and punched through another wall. And after that, another. Nine more brick walls, and I was feeling even weaker.

Finally, I was met with sunlight. Sunlight and screams. I looked around, and noticed w as in the square with the clock tower. And people. Lots and lots of blood-filled, delectable smelling people. I stopped breathing. I knew it was wrong…but I was thirsty…Jasper's face came to my mind, and I shook my head, and ran like hell.

I wasn't sure how, but I made it out of Volterra, without dying or being injured, and without killing any humans.

I ran and ran until I couldn't smell any humans. Then I just sat, still as stone, in the middle of a forest that was more bushes than trees, and waited.

I waited until the sun fell, and then I started my hunt. My senses sharpened, even more than they already were. I could smell deer, and a bear…I could hear them breathing; I could hear their heart beats.

And then I heard a deep, loud, ­_thud-thud-thud-thud_, nice and even. I smelled something so rich it made me drool…even though my drool was venom. I could here it breathing…slow and deep. My prey was asleep. Perfect.

I ran silently was the wind to it. And when I got there, I ignored the fact that it was in a sleeping bag. I ignored the fact that the man—because it was a man—looked at me with terror in his eyes when I pressed my hand to neck, cutting off his air.

I sank in my fangs when he was again unconscious. I drank his sweet blood…I drank to my fill, and then I drank a little more, just because it tasted so good.

When I dropped the body of my prey onto the ground, it was just a lifeless, bloodless shell.

I licked my lips. Then realization of what I had just done dawned on me. I had just killed a human being. I had just taken an innocent life.

I was a monster.

**A/N Gosh, you guys that review rock, you know that? 430 reviews!! I never thought I would get that many!!**

**I would like to thank waterfall1025, Bufster, jo schmoe, Shaps, babriedoll123, LoveNeverEndsLala, and vampire bride for their ideas. Sorry, I forgot who's I used, if any. Want an explanation for her powers? PM me and I'll tell you. Or if you aren't a member, put it in the review. Love ya!**

**-EdgeofDarkness**


	22. Phone Call

Chapre

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_**.**

**Summary: Bella and Jasper are left alone...and sparks start to fly, as the saying goes. Edward and the family come back, and things have changed...Bella and Jasper are falling in love...but so are Edward and Alice...what's this about Jake? And the Volturri too? Uh oh.**

**Thanks to Socialxxhazard, Sheena Is A Punk Rocker, The Real Blue Eyed Demon, Elven At Heart, vampvixen01, SimonandSimone, m.jan52, mars494, dibbles94, Chloe Burgess, EvanescentRomance, jo schmoe, Edwardmylover, Calm Clarity, babrbiedoll123, purplerayne, musicADD, CassieRea, Shaps, Sexy. Chocolateee, waterfall1025, Me Likey Jazzy, twilight13dreamer, Bezzaletta for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer I am not Stephanie Meyer nor her publishing company, therefore I do not own these characters, settings, or anything of importance. There, I hate being all serious!**

Chapter Twenty Two: Phone Call

ALICE'S POVE

I closed my eyes as Edward came crashing into the house. He was too late. I knew that already. I had seen Her waking up to Aro, Marcus, and Cauis, but then I hadn't seen anything else.

"ALICE!" Edward bellowed, and then he was there, at the entrance to my room. Well, me and Jasper's room.

"I'm sorry Edward. I…I'm so sorry." I said. I felt like I was going to break down. Bella, sweet, inncent Bella had been caputured and changed by the Volturri. And she was probably being totured too. Oh, if only I had seen it a few miutes earlier…

Edward did what I least expected. He folded his arms around me in a tight hug.

"I know love, I know. You tried. But now we need to call Jasper. We need to tell him. And then we need to go to Volterra, and get back Bella." He said. I nodded. He removed one arm from me and dialed his silver cell phone.

I could hear it ringing on the other end.

"Edward? The wedding isn't for a few more days. I thought Alice-" Jasper said.

"Bella's been kidnapped by the Volturri. We need you here, now. We're going to go get her back." Edward said softly. I could tell this was hurting him, but I knew it would hurt Jasper so much more.

JASPER'S POV

My breath hitched in my throat. Bella had been kidnapped? By the Volturri?

"When?" I growled, already in the car. I started to drive, as fast as the car would go.

"About an hour ago. Jasper, I tried to get to her. I'm sorry, I was too late." Edward said. He really did sound sorry.

"I know. I know you wouldn't have let them take her, if you cudl help it. I'm on my way. Dn't do anything until I get there." I said softly, desperately.

"All right Jasper." Edward said. I hung up.

Oh God, how had this happened? First my angel was supposed to get married to someone who wasn't _me_, and now she's been kidnapped.

Then an idea hti me. Why would I wait for my family? I could go now. But first, I needed to track down an old aquentice of mine, from the war.

I looked through my phone, still flying down the road, and I smiled a tigt smile when I found the number.

I quickly dialed it.

It rang six times.

Then, the answering machine picked up.

"Yo. This is Joe. I'm not here…or I don't want to talk to you...either way, leave a meesege…" And then it beeped.

"Joseph, pick up." I growled. I waited fr two seconds.

"Jasper? Man, I thought you were dead. Where have you been hiding?" He asked jokingly. I sighed. He was an old comrade from the war days. Maria had changed him. Like me, he was special. He could track just about anything, no matter how cold the scent had gotten.

"I need a favor. You owe me one, remember?" I growled. It was true. I had saved his life, from Maria. She had wanted to kill him.

"Yeah yeah. I never forget. Like an elephant, or whatever. So, who do you need me to track?" He asked. I could hear sjhufflings, as if he was getting dressed.

"My mate." I said softly. It might as well have been true. After all, if she was a vampri enow, and she still loved me, we would end up as mates anyway.

Joe laughed. "Oh man! Did she run out on you?" He asked, laughing.

"The Volturri kidnapped her." I snarled. He was silent.

"Oh. How far are you from here?" He asked softly, all seriousness now.

"I'm here." I said as I screeched to a hault. I was infont of a moderate house. Joe came put seconds later, dressed in black leather pants and a tight black t-shirt. He had black hair that curled to the middle of his back.

He looked like a tyical gothic twenty-year old, except his red eyes.

When he got into the car, he looked at me.

"Vegan, huh?" He asked. I growled. He held up his hands.

"Okay, okay. So, we're going to Italy then?" He asked.

I nodded.

He beamed. "Cool. I've never been there. France, I've been to France. But never Italy." He said, sounding excited. I rolled my eyes and sent a wave of calm to him. He sighed and shut his mouth.

'_Hold on Bella, I'm coming.'_ I thought as we sped down the road again, to an airport this time.

God, I would personally kill Aro, Marcus, and Ciaus, and whoever else had touched my angel.

**A/N so, there you go. Joe is my OC. And no, he's nto you're normal vamp. Well, hope you liked it, sorry if it was too short. Please review!**

**-EdgeofDarkness**


	23. First Steps

Originally, this was a cute little one-shot

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_**.**

**Summary: Bella and Jasper are left alone...and sparks start to fly, as the saying goes. Edward and the family come back, and things have changed...Bella and Jasper are falling in love...but so are Edward and Alice...what's this about Jake? And the Volturri too? Uh oh.**

**Thanks to **_**EvanescnetRomance, bellamarieswancullen, SnapDragonGurl, orangemice311, Elven at Heart, Bezzaletta, le funny bella, Machu, MyBronzeAngel, ACULLEN4EVER, Chloe Burgess, mrs edward cullen, Music ADD, Sheena Is A Punk Rocker, Calm Clarity, Eskimo-zo, mars494, Shaps, lovestoned924, Irish Froggy, barbiedoll123, lostonabloodypathwayofkisses, Tulips at Twlight, jo schmoe, TwlightXAngel, jacob or edward, missvampirewannabe, The Real Blue Eyed Demon, james-loiuse, TwlightAddiction, singerqueen2000, twilight13dreamer **_**for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer I wish I owned this…but the sad, sad truth of the matter is that I don't. tearssniffle**

Chapter Twenty Three: First Steps

BELLA'S POV

I flinched away as I heard another small rustling in the bushes around my hiding spot. Everything was so loud now…everything was in such great detail…it was too much.

I had found my way to a stream, after murdering that man earlier in the day.

The sun had long set by now, but I could still things in breath-taking, aching clarity.

I had washed my neck first, where I could feel dried blood. Then I washed my face without looking into the stream. Finally, I saw my reflection.

My hair was glossier. My skin was paler. My face was shaper and more beautiful. And my eyes…my eyes were bright red.

Then I had run from the stream. And I had hidden in the underbrush, in a small rut. Just curled up and dry sobbed.

I missed Jasper. I missed Charlie. I missed Edward and Alice. I missed everyone.

I didn't fall asleep, that was all but impossible for me to do now. But I did kind of space out…I knew one minute it was dark out, and I was missing people, and the next the first, gray fingers of dawn were streaking across the sky, heralding a new day. I was still thirsty, and my instincts were still a large part of me.

I was in no condition to be anywhere near people.

I stood up, my body moving fluidly. I needed to find a phone. A phone that wasn't near humans…

Or maybe I just needed to find a place to hide. Hide from eth Volturri, hide from myself.

I took in a deep breath, and wished I hadn't. I could smell another human…a female. I shook my head and turned the other way, and ran.

I stopped running after about fifteen minutes. Now I had no idea where I was. Then I scented the air, and I realized I was near the place where I had killed that man…

I almost balked and ran again. But then I looked down, and realized that even if I didn't have enough control to be near humans, they would probably see me. And with my pale arms and legs, and the fact that I sparkled in the sun, I figured they would stare, given the chance.

I bit down on my lip and walked into the man's camp. I quickly spotted his bags, and I grabbed them, not daring to look at the body.

I ran faster then, and I stopped about four miles away. Then I emptied the bags.

There were two. One was filled with food and water, things I didn't need.

The other was filled with men's clothes and money. Things I could use.

I felt queasy as I stripped of my own dirty clothes and got into the smallest of his. A shirt that went to my knees and pants that were much too large. I found a belt, and had to punch five holes into it just s it would tighten enough. I took his license from his wallet, and then placed the wallet in one of eth deep pockets.

I knew which way the nearest town was…I wasn't sure how, I just _knew._

I headed off in that direction.

Really though, what was I thinking?

Edward had always said how he had a hard time controlling himself around my blood. And so how was I, a newborn vampire not even a _week_ old, supposed to control myself.

I ground my teeth. I _had_ to get back to Jasper. I just had to.

All too soon, I could hear motors and people. I stopped breathing. When I walked into the small town, I made sure I kept to the shadows.

People stared anyway.

I ended up in front of a clothing store. I went in. Right away, I noticed how there were no people in it except me and a store clerk.

I grabbed some jeans and some _I heart Italy_ shirts. I also grabbed a pair of tennis shoes, some bras and underwear, a hat, some sunglasses, and a suitcase.

I hoped the guy was rich, because this would be expensive.

When I placed everything on the check-out counter, I gasped when I looked at the girl.

I had thought she was human. But her eyes were a creamy butterscotch color.

"Who are you?" She asked in a deadly voice.

"Bella Hale." I lied.

She glared at me.

"Tell me you're real name. I'll know if you lie." She said.

I knew I as stronger than her, but I felt suddenly scared. What f she was with the Volturri…

Then I felt it…a strange sensation, like my mind was being poked.

I mentally erected my shield again.

She hissed.

"Neat power." She growled.

"Thanks." I growled back. I looked around.

"You're buddies can't get in here." She said.

I frowned.

"Buddies?" I asked.

She snarled the name. "The Volturri."

I shook my head. I unblocked her power, which I was almost certain was the ability to tell truth from lies.

"I'm not with them. They kidnapped me. I'm just trying to go home." I said.

The anger and hostility disappeared from her face.

"Oh. That was the truth. I can help you, if you like." She said.

Suddenly, I wondered if it was possible for vampires to be bipolar.

If so, she was.

"Why?" I asked.

She sighed sadly. "Because, about elven years ago, they kidnapped and changed me. And then Aro decided I wasn't worth it." She said her lip curling at the name.

I nodded. "Okay. I need a passport and ticket to America." I said.

She nodded, and produced some paper. One was a ticket. One was a passport.

"You can use my passport." She said.

I looked at her. Her hair was light brown, almost tan. Her face was similar to min, I you didn't look to closely.

We were eth same height.

I looked down at the passport picture.

She had brown eyes.

"Bt, my eyes are red." I said. She nodded.

"Colored contacts. And some bleach." She said. I cocked my head.

"Okay. But what's your name?" I asked.

"May O' Hannah. Follow me." She said. I followed her, because really, she was _literally_ my only ticket back home.

I followed her through a normal door. The room behind it had tons of boxes. She picked up two, put one back, and picked up another.

"Colored contacts and bleach." She said. I nodded.

A few hours later, I gasped as I looked into a mirror. May and I could be twins. My eyes were now an odd red/brown. Like cherry wood. And my hair was now at least three shades lighter. Almost blonde.

I looked up at May. She was smiling.

"Okay, that's as good as it gets. Now, go home." She said, making a shooing motion with hr hands.

"But, what about all the stuff?" I asked, indicating my packed suitcase. I had packed it while my hair was drying.

I was currently wearing dark blue jeans and a long sleeved shirt with 'Italy' in a big read heart.

"No problem. It's my shop, I'll be fine." She said, and then she gently pushed me out the door, suitcase in hand.

I nodded and thanked her again. Then I hurried down the street, toward the airport.

In a few short days, I would be with Jasper again. That was enough to motivate me.

So I took my first steps on my journey home.

**A/N so, how was it? I am so sorry for not updating sooner, really I am! But my pc was having problems, and it deleted this chapter AND the next one over the weekend. Sorry! Well, please review!**


	24. Not Your Fault

Chapter Twenty-Four: Not Your Fault

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_**.**

**Summary: Bella and Jasper are left alone...and sparks start to fly, as the saying goes. Edward and the family come back, and things have changed...Bella and Jasper are falling in love...but so are Edward and Alice...what's this about Jake? And the Volturri too? Uh oh.**

**Thanks to **_EvanescnetRomance, bellamarieswancullen, Bezzaletta, MyBronzeAngel, ACULLEN4EVER, Chloe Burgess, Music ADD, Sheena Is A Punk Rocker, Calm Clarity, mars494, Shaps, lovestoned924, barbiedoll123, jo schmoe, jacob or edward, The Real Blue Eyed Demon, waterfall1025, m.jan529, SimonandSimone, Chelseabun-xo, wallflower009, Rebecca, devilgrlcloe, renabear, LolalovesEdward, SammyLovesJasperHale, Ava-Night, vampire bride___**for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer I own the plot, and I own Joe. That's just about it.**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Not You're Fault

ALICE'S POV

I put my phone down and closed my eyes. This feeling in my heart…it hurt _so badly_.

"It's my fault." I whispered in sadness and in pain.

I had just had a very horrifying vision.

_VISION_

_Jasper and another vampire were walking quickly through an airport, in Italy. The other vampire stopped to flirt with a young blonde vampire._

"_Hey babe. Don't I know you from somewhere?" He asked._

"_No. I'm sorry; I have a plane to catch." She said softly. She was wearing colored contacts. I couldn't see much more of her face._

_Jasper spun quickly, angrily. "Joseph! We don't have time for this! No dammit! Come on!" He snarled. Several humans turned to look at him._

"_Whoa, Jasper, calm down. You're making a scene." The vampire—Joe—said._

"_Jasper?" The female vampire questioned._

_Then I saw her…it was Bella! Her hair was lighter, and she was one of us now, but she was still recognizably Bella._

_Jasper saw her too. He hugged her and they kissed, murmuring things I couldn't make out._

"_Uh, hate to break up this lovely little sap-fest, but we have some __**bad**__ company." He said pointing to three figures cloaked in gray. The Volturi._

_Bella and Jasper turned to look, still embracing each other._

"_YOU WILL DIE!" Jane screamed._

_And they all collapsed, writhing in pain and agony, even Bella. And then, one by one, they stopped moving._

"_Felix, Demetri, grab the bodies and let's go." Jane said._

"_Jane, what of the humans?" Felix asked._

"_Heidi will wipe their minds don't worry." Jane said._

_END OF VISION_

Edward wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest.

"It's not too late." He said softly. I nodded my agreement.

"But if it happens, it'll be my fault." I said softly.

"No. We won't let it happen. Could you reach Jasper's phone?" He asked, smoothing my black hair.

I shook my head.

"The other man…Joseph. Do you know him?" He asked me.

Again, I shook my head.

"Joseph? I do seem to recall Jasper once talking about him. From the wars." Carlisle said. We turned to look. He and the rest of the family were there.

"Really?" Edward asked, suddenly excited.

"Yes. If I remember correctly, Joseph has the ability to track extremely well. Although, I do not think he's a vegetarian…" Carlisle said, frowning deeply.

"Oh! Joe! Yeah, a couple years ago Jasper introduced us!" Emmett said.

"Hold on, I think I have his cell number…" He said, opening his slim silver phone and looking quickly through the memory.

"Yep." He said. We all listened intently as the call went through.

"Yo, this is Joe. Leave me a message…" His damn voicemail!

"Joe, this is Emmett Cullen. I think you're there with my brother Jasper now. Look, my sister has to talk to you." Emmett said. He handed the phone to me.

"Joseph, this is Alice. In the airport, watch for the Volturri. Do not let them catch you. We're on our way." And then I hung up.

I tried to think of the airport I had seen in the vision…yes, I knew that one.

We all got into our cars and raced there.

I had a horrible feeling that we wouldn't get there I time anyway.

ON THE PLANE

JOE'S POV

Planes are decidedly the most boring places on Earth.

Jasper wasn't sitting next to me…I can't remember where he said he would be, but the plane was going to take off soon.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I was about to answer it, when a very hot redheaded vampire came down the aisle.

"Hey babe." I said, smiling at her.

She scowled at me. Her eyes were a soft golden color. Ugh, a veggie.

Don't get me wrong, there is nothing wrong with _not_ drinking from humans…but still. It's a little…unnatural to me.

Ha, unnatural! What a laugh, coming from a _vampire_.

She walked away, her pretty little nose in the air. I shrugged.

Oh yeah, I had a message in my phone, didn't I? I took my phone from my pocket and checked my voice mail.

"Joe, this is Emmett Cullen. I think you're there with my brother Jasper now. Look, my sister has to talk to you." Emmett…oh yeah. The big guy Jasper introduced me to about fifteen years ago…

"Joseph, this is Alice. In the airport, watch for the Volturri. Do not let them catch you. We're on our way." Alice? Wasn't Alice Jasper's mate? But I thought the Volturri had kidnapped her…I decided to ask Jasper about it later.

Here he came too. He sat down and rubbed his temples.

"If anything happens to her, it'll be my fault." He whispered his voice full of weary pain.

I clapped my hand on his shoulder. "Well, we'll just have to make sure nothing happens, won't we?" I asked. Japer nodded.

**A/N OMFG! Please don't hate me for how long this took and how short it is! I'm terribly sorry! I had some family problems…anyway, please R&R!**


	25. Together Again

Chapter Twenty Four

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_**.**

**Summary: Bella and Jasper are left alone...and sparks start to fly, as the saying goes. Edward and the family come back, and things have changed...Bella and Jasper are falling in love...but so are Edward and Alice...what's this about Jake? And the Volturri too? Uh oh.**

**Thank you to everyone who was patient enough to wait for this update. I'm sorry I took so terribly long. I hope I still have my audience.**

**Disclaimer I don't own the characters…which means I can kidnap them…he he…don't worry, I will return Jasper and Edward in time for Breaking Dawn…**

Chapter Twenty Four: All Together Again

JASPER'S POV

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to _kill_ Joe.

"_Must_ you talk so much?" I asked in a deadly soft voice.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Look, sorry about you're mate. But I'm the kinda guy that likes to fill silences." He said. And I knew that was true.

But it still annoyed me.

"You, Joseph, are the kind of person that could talk to a rock and be satisfied. As long as you could hear your own voice." I said.

He pouted at me. "Well, you don't have to be mean." He said, and then he grinned.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. It was impossible for a vampire to get a headache, but I could swear I was getting one.

"Joe, please. This is not easy for me. So please, until the plane lands, can you please be quiet?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry man. I guess I was just trying to lift your spirits." He said. I sighed and shrugged.

"Well, right now, silence would lift my spirits." I said. He nodded, and then closed his eyes.

I closed mine too, and I started to think of Bella.

She was most likely one of us now. Which meant she would look different…

She could never _not_ be beautiful. Not to me. But when her skin was icy and her eyes were…what? Red, gold, black? Well, she would be different…but she would be unbreakable. I wouldn't have to worry about hurting her.

That made so many things do-able.

Suddenly I was being shaken.

"Hey, I know you didn't go to sleep, so stop spacing out." Joe said. I opened my eyes and realized everyone else as standing up and getting of the plane.

Were we really in New York already?

I guessed we were, because the pilot said something about it being almost eighty in New York.

I followed everyone else off. In the airport, Joe flirted with just about every single girl there.

"Hey cutie. What's a hot vamp like you doing in a place like this?" He said softly, off to my right.

I tried to look out of the corner of my eye, but my hood, which I had pulled up, was blocking him and the poor female from my view.

"Come on Joseph. We haven't got time for you to flirt with every woman here." I said irritably.

"Please, just leave me alone." I heard the girl whisper.

I turned to look then, because her voice sounded vaguely familiar.

She had light brown hair, nearly blonde, and reddish/brown eyes. She was obviously wearing colored contacts.

"Jasper?" She asked incredibly.

My heart would have stopped, had it been beating.

"Bella?" I breathed. Now that I was looking, I could notice it was her. Her face was really the same, only paler and more angular.

She was suddenly hugging me and dry sobbing into my chest. I hugged her back.

"God Jasper!" She sobbed.

I just buried my face in her hair. Then I realized two things. The eyes behind the contacts had to be red. And she was only a few days old, tops.

"You need to get out of here, don't you?" I asked softly. She nodded.

"Um. We have another problem." Joe said. I looked to where he was pointing.

Three figures, cloaked in gray, were making there way towards us. Two tall and one short. Jane, more than likely.

I nodded. Bella and I started to run, with Joe behind us.

"If it comes to a fight, I want you to take Bella and run as fast and as far as you can." I said to him.

"No. I want to fight. I'm stronger than you. And I can help." Bella said softly as we ran. We had to run at a little faster than human pace, but then again, so did they.

"Yeah man, I'm here for you too." Joe said. I nodded my head at them.

"Okay fine. But first, we need to get out of here. Speed up, just a touch." I said. And we did.

BELLA'S POV

We were nearly running at an inhuman pace. But so were the Volturri.

Soon they would catch up to us if we didn't hurry. Even though we were hurrying as it was.

I knew it would come to a fight. I also knew that Aro would probably not care if any innocent humans got in the way.

After all, this was New York, not Volterra. So what were a few lives?

Then I realized that they would go as far to break their own precious rules. Why though? Why was I so important that they would go the length of following me across an ocean? Couldn't they just leave me alone?

They came faster. Apparently, no, they couldn't. Soon we were outside the airport, and running faster still. Then we stopped. We were in a large field, and I could see that the airport was still too close.

The vampires following us stopped as well. We faced them, and they faced us. I hoped I was strong enough to pull a barrier around us if it came to it. Then I realized that I didn't know how to make one for anything but me.

The shortest figure through back its hood, revealing Jane. The other two did as well. These two I didn't recognize. They were both males. One was dark skinned, and he didn't look ashen at all. The other was as pale as me, if not more so. Both had glowing red eyes and evil looks.

"Hello Bella. Aro is very mad at you. But he feels that you would make a nice edition to our family…so either come with us or we'll kill you all." Jane said in her little-girl voice. Even though I could probably kill her, it still gave me the chills to hear that voice.

"I will never be a part of you're _family_, as you call it. I am a Cullen." I said softly, my voice a low hiss. Jane and the two males snarled at me.

"Bella…they're already very angry. It's not wise to make them more so." Jasper said softly in my ear. I nodded, but I discarded the advice.

Jane laughed suddenly, and the sound chilled me. "Bella dearest, would you like to meet my friends?" She asked. She sounded like she was going to introduce me to some great pain…and I was almost sure she was.

"This is Carl." She said, gesturing to the pale male. He glared stonily at me, and his white hair and complexion made it seem as if he was only a pair of glaring red eyes.

"And this is Toro." She said. The dark skinned man grinned and bowed, as if I were some one of importance.

"They have special talents as well. Carl can paralyze and Toro can project your darkest fears. Would you like a demonstration?" She asked, smiling angelically.

Joe suddenly growled and lunged for Jane. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain. He started to scream. Jane was laughing. And then she stopped. Joe started to get up, but then Carl stepped forward and Joe stopped, half-kneeling. Then Joe began to scream again as Toro grinned and started chuckling.

"You're turn Bella. You too, Jasper." I panicked. She turned her gaze on us, and I threw me arms up over my head, to protect me. I waited. But the pain didn't come. Ten I became aware that I could _feel_ the shield around me. I extended it to Jasper. I took a step toward Joe, but then I stopped, unable to move at all. I glared at Carl. I mentally extended my shield, and covered Joe. He jumped up and ran back to us.

"Bella…this is you're power?" Jasper asked softly, touching my shoulder. I nodded. It took a lot out of me to shield all three of us. Especially since I was also blocking the others' powers.

"Bella!" I turned sharply. It sounded like…

It was Alice! And Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Esme, and Carlisle! Everyone! Jasper and Joe turned to look as well, and they both smiled widely.

"The cavalry has arrived!" Joe crowed. I would have laughed, but I was still blocking powers. I had dropped my shield so my family could get through. I got hugs from everyone, even Edward. And then we turned our attention to the three Volturri.

But they were gone. Then again, had I been in their spot, I would have fled too. Especially with no powers. I stopped blocking then.

"Bella…were you blocking our powers?" Edward asked. Alice and Jasper had a questioning look on their perfect faces as well.

"Yeah. I'll explain when we get home, okay?" I said tiredly. Esme nodded and put an arm around my shoulders. Jasper did the same on the other side of me.

"OF course dear. Now let's go." Esme said. And we started toward a plane. All I could think of was that I was finally going to be going home. At last.

**A/N Okay, this came out so late because I was grounded. Yeah, word to the wise…when you're going to sneak around with a (VERY hot) boy, and the excuse you give you're dad is that you're at you're best friend's house; make sure the best friend knows you're 'supposed' to be there. And don't call from the guy's cell phone asking you're dad when you have to come home. Yeah, I learned those two things the hard way.**

**Well, I'm still grounded, so I have to do the updates whenever I can get on a pc in internet access….so sorry if they take a while.**

**Well, review!**

**-edge**


	26. Revelation

Originally, this was a cute little one-shot

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_**.**

**Summary: Bella and Jasper are left alone...and sparks start to fly, as the saying goes. Edward and the family come back, and things have changed...Bella and Jasper are falling in love...but so are Edward and Alice...what's this about Jake? And the Volturri too? Uh oh.**

**Thank you to everyone who was patient enough to wait for this update. I'm sorry I took so terribly long. I hope I still have my audience.**

**Disclaimer I am bestest friends with Stephanie and her publishing company…so I can totally say I own this! At least partially!**

**phone rings Hold on a sec!**

**Me- Hello?  
Stephanie- STOP STALKING ME!**

**Me- why??  
Stephanie- BECAUSE IT'S CREEPY AS HELL!**

**Me- FINE!**

**OKAY, so I DON"T own this…and apparently we aren't friends anymore…sniffle (not that we ever really were…)**

Chapter Twenty-Six: Revelation

The plane ride was surprisingly fast. I sat with Jasper on one side of me and, unexpectedly, Edward on the other. I leaned my head against Jasper's shoulder the entire time. I didn't exactly sleep—you know, because I'm a vamp and we can't—but I did blank out.

I just knew one minute the pilot was talking about stuff to do in case of an emergency and the next Jasper was shaking me. I looked around groggily. Maybe I had fallen asleep after all.

We weren't on the plane anymore. We were in a car. A Mercedes to be exact. Carlisle was just getting out of the front seat. I looked out one f the tinted windows to see only snow, snow, and more snow. Where _were_ we?

"Denali." Edward murmured. He was on the other side of me still.

"Can you read my mind?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Partly. I can hear the simple ones. Not the complicated ones though." He said, smiling his crooked smile. Then Jasper picked me up and he frowned.

I wanted Jasper to put me down, but I just couldn't say it. After all, I still felt drained. I knew I needed to hunt badly.

"Bella?" A soft, sweet voice asked me. I looked up. I realized it was Tanya. Her sisters and Carmen and Eleazer where there as well. Jasper gently lowered me so my feet were touching the ground, but he kept an arm around my waist. You would almost think I was human again, the way he was treating me.

"Yeah." I said, smiling at her.

"You poor thing you." She said sadly. I frowned.

"How so?" I asked. I considered myself very lucky indeed. I was alive after I had faced off with the Volturi, _and_ I could stay with Jasper forever.

"You were changed…I'm sorry." She said, and then she ghosted away, to talk to Alice.

"Don't worry dear. That's just how she is when someone gets changed, especially if they don't want it." Irina said, smiling at me. Then she smiled at Jasper, and her look shifted slightly. She became more beautiful…more seductive. I growled a warning at her, and put both my arms around Jaspers waist.

She frowned. "I'm sorry my dear. It's my nature, you know. The huntress…" She smiled, and this time it was both sheepish and a little evil. I nodded, and let a small smile form on my own lips.

"It's okay." I said. I wanted to add more, but suddenly I wavered a little on my feet. I felt dizzy…very _very_ dizzy…

"Bella?" Several concerned voices asked.

"I need to hunt…now." I said. Jasper nodded and picked me up again. We took off, and I saw that everyone else did as well.

Soon we were in the woods.

"Jasper put me down." I said softly. He did.

JASPER'S POV

I put her down, although I didn't want to. Our family and Tanya's coven were behind us, watching.

Vampires didn't sleep, but Bella had almost done so on eth plane ride. Carlisle guessed it must have been from over-exerting herself with her powers.

I snapped my attention back to the present as I smelled prey. It was caribou. A small group of them. We were down wind, so they couldn't smell us at all.

Bella crouched, and we all followed her example. It was getting darker, but we still didn't blend into the snowy surroundings very well.

Soon the first of the herd appeared. A buck, big and strong. Then several does and young ones.

Bella was slowly creeping up on the group. I watched her. She was even more beautiful now. She looked wild and dangerous. She looked like the perfect huntress…

Bella launched herself at a young buck. She took it down, and they scattered. I didn't give chase, even though they smelled delicious. Everyone else did though. When Bella had dropped the carcass, I approached her slowly.

"Are you better now love?" I asked softly.

She turned to me, and smiled. She had a little bit of blood on her mouth. Her eyes were swiftly changing to a creamy golden color.

"I'm fine now. Although I could do with another two or three that size. And you probably could too." She said, laughing.

I nodded, but stepped forward. That blood was even more tantalizing because it was on _her_. I embraced her when I reached her and then I bent my head and kissed her.

The kiss was more passionate than any we had ever had. She tasted perfect…and the blood added to that. I licked every last drop off of her.

She kissed me back, her tongue slipping into my mouth and dancing with my own. She just tasted so wonderful…

We pulled away as we both smelled more prey approaching. A small herd of reindeer. She snuck up on them and I did as well. But I still had time to watch her move gracefully and dangerously before I killed my own meal.

As she stalked her prey I realized something that I had always known subconsciously.

I was going to ask Bella to marry me.

**A/N I know, too short and kinda pointless…oh hey, did I get the name of the male member of the coven correct? I wasn't too sure…Oh! I get ungrounded tomorrow!! Well, please review and thank you for you're amazing patience.**


	27. A Kiss

Originally, this was a cute little one-shot

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_**.**

**Summary: Bella and Jasper are left alone...and sparks start to fly, as the saying goes. Edward and the family come back, and things have changed...Bella and Jasper are falling in love...but so are Edward and Alice...what's this about Jake? And the Volturri too? Uh oh.**

**Thank you to **_katbubbles90, MyBronzeAngel, EclipsedbyJacob, Music ADD, jo shcmoe, minipoison, Irish Froggy, Twilightissobeast!, Janelyn, renabear, Elven at Heart, ACULLEN4EVER, Lisaa., barbiedoll123, Sheena Is A Punk Rocker, sadistic pale one, SimonAndSimone, The Real Blue Eyed Demon_** for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN THIS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE THAT! (Apparently quite a few more since I'm not finishing anytime soon).**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: A Kiss

Alice's POV

I licked my lips as I finally sated my thirst. I wasn't a terribly long way from Tanya's home. So I decided to find a nice quiet spot and just think.

I found a little brook, no doubt fueled by a hot spring. I sat on a boulder that was mostly devoid of snow. Not that it would melt under me anyway.

So I started thinking.

Bella obviously loved Jasper, and Jasper obviously lover her. So what about me and Edward? I mean, I loved him…

Did I? I mean, yeah, I loved him. I loved my entire family. But did I love him like I had loved Jasper?

I sighed. I was going to confuse myself. That much I knew already.

Okay…the good things about Edward…

He was a vampire. He was smart. He was funny. He was nice. He was adorable. He smelled really good. He could read my mind so it kinda evened the playing field. He was hot. He had a great body…

I decided to _stop_ that line of thought…

Okay, the _bad_ things about him…

At first, I couldn't think of anything.

Then I figured out the _one_ thing I could think of. He was marrying Bella…or was he? I hadn't seen the wedding recently…

"Actually, I'm not so sure that's going to happen now." I jumped, but his arms were suddenly around my waist.

I hadn't even heard him!

"Why not?" I asked. I moved over on my rock so that he could sit on it as well. He did. And then he pulled me into his lap.

"Because. I just heard Jasper think _'I'm going to ask Bella to marry me.'_ And…I get the feeling she doesn't love me like that anymore." He said, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Oh? So now you have Jasper's power?" I asked, laughing softly.

Instead of answering, he sighed happily. "I love your laugh."

It made me smile, hearing him say that.

"I love you." I said softly.

He turned me around in his lap.

My eyes met his golden ones.

'_Kiss me.'_ I demanded in my mind. Mostly because I couldn't make my mouth move.

He laughed and kissed me softly on the lips.

Then he kissed me again.

He tasted so good…like mint…like…like…

I couldn't even describe it. But it was wonderful…

EDWARD'S POV

I wanted to chuckle as Alice contemplated the taste of me.

But instead I just slipped my tongue between her lips.

She eagerly opened her mouth to me.

Briefly our tongues battled, and I won.

She let me explore the inside of her mouth.

"Uh…" We both whirled at the voice. It was Jasper.

"Hello Jasper." I said smoothly. I was very aware that Alice was sitting in my lap. I was even _more_ aware that she was still his mate.

"Maybe this was a bad time…" Bella said softly, coming up and standing next to Jasper.

"No…it's okay…" Alice said.

'_Maybe we should have waited…'_ Jasper thought. I had no idea what he was thinking about exactly though, because Bella was partially blocking his thoughts. Along with Alice's. Bella's were completely blocked to me.

But that was nothing new at all.

"Edward, Alice, we think we should all talk about our relationships. It would be best. You know, for everybody involved." Jasper said.

Bella nodded.

"Yeah. Okay. Edward?" Alice said.

"Of course." I said.

**A/N**

**Okay…my mind is a total blank right now. I had everything planned out (Which I NEVER do) and then I lost the paper I had it written on…yeah, I should have TYPED it. I KNOW. My mom told me that like, 999999999999 times as I turned the house upside down looking for it.**

**The only good thing, I'm ungrounded. And no school, just band twice a week, so I'm free to write most of the time now. IF ONLY I HAD ANY IDEAS!! WAH!!**

**Okay, so the next one **_**might**_** be a little longer in coming as I try to remember what I was going to do with this story…**

**Please review and thanks for the unbelievable patience in me and this story.**


	28. Talking

Originally, this was a cute little one-shot

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_**.**

**Summary: Bella and Jasper are left alone...and sparks start to fly, as the saying goes. Edward and the family come back, and things have changed...Bella and Jasper are falling in love...but so are Edward and Alice...what's this about Jake? And the Volturri too? Uh oh.**

**Thank you to those who have stuck with me this far. Again, sorry for the hiatus. I'll explain why at the end of the chapter…**

**Disclaimer- I own Edward and Jasper, and that's it……………OKAY, fine! I don't really own anything, except in my fantasies…heehee…**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Talking

EDWARD'S POV

Everyone knew that the talk had been a _long_ time in coming. Even if I couldn't read Bella's thoughts, I could sense that she knew too.

I wondered if Bella was going to tell me she didn't love me anymore.

I knew Jasper needed to tell Alice it was over, especially if he was planning on asking Bella to marry him.

And I knew that I would have to tell Bella I was more in love with Alice then her. Because I did still love her. Like a sister.

And I was sure Alice knew exactly how everything was going to go because I was almosy sure she had seen it all. Or at least most of it.

I wanted to know what Alice and Jasper, and Bella most of all, were thinking. But it was as if I was suddenly deaf. It was very odd, not being able to hear a rush of voices. Even when I wasn't listening, they were there. A soft murmer, a load roar, depending on how many other people there were. But now…nothing.

"Okay. I just want to sort of…even the field. Okay? So I'm blocking you three completely. Any arguments?" Bella asked as she and Jasper sat down near us. I shok my head, and Alice followed suit. "Good." She said, and smiled.

For a while, we sat there. It was extremely awkward…and then the air lifted and I felt suddenly calm and serene, ready for anything.

"No fiar! How come Jasper gets to use his powers?" Alice asked suddenly.

I laughed.

Jasper frowned. "Because. I can't see into the future or read people's thoughts. I just make sure no one gets mad or akward." He said. Bella nodded.

"Is that okay?" She asked. I nodded and Alice nodded relunctantly.

"So…" Jasper and I began at the same time.

We looked at each other and chuckled.

"You first, Jasper." I said poliltely.

He nodded. "Alice…I stil love you. But, not in the way I ised to, or the way I thought I did. I love Bella now." He said.

Alice nodded.

"That's okay Jsper. I mean, its only fiar. I love Edward. I mean, really _love_ him, you know?" She said, snuggling into my chest.

Jasper smiled softly.

"Edward, I…I want you to know that I'm sorry. For kissing Jasper while I was still supposed to be marrying you. I really am sorry. I love you still, but as an older brother. I…" She stopped, seemingly unsure of what else to say.

I smiled the crooked smile I kenw was her favorite. "I understand Bella. Really I do. And I feel the same about you. You're like a sister. And I absolutely adore you, Alice." I said as she elbowed me in the ribs to make sure I didn't forget her.

Suddenly I could here Alice's thoughts, fast and happy, and Jasper's, not so fast but still happy. And then a third voice I didn't recognize at all.

'_I'm glad everything worked out.'_ My eyes opened and I looked at Bella.

Her eyes were wide too. _'I dropped the barrier entirely…Can you hear my thoughts Edward?' _I nodded to her unspoken question.

"Yeah." I said.

Then they were gone. "Sorry Edward. It took some effort to keep it down all the way." She said, smiling sheepishly.

"So Jasper…guess this means we're nto married anymore." Alice chirped cheerfully.

Jasper laughed. "Well…I think several countries would argue that…but yeah, guess not." He said, hoslign Bella close.

"Come on Alice…I think we should leave them alone." I said, reading Jasper's thoughts.

"You must have read my mind!" She said, and thben she got up. "Catch me if you can!" She shouted, and then she took off at her fastest.

I laughed and took off after her, leaving my brother and my ex-fiance alone.

JASPER'S POV

I smiled softly at the retreating forms of Edward and Alice.

Bella sighed quietly.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes Jasper?" She said.

"I love you Bella." I said.

She laghed and kissed my cheek. "I love you too Jasper."

For a moment we stared into each other's eyes.

Then I leaned forward and kssed her. She kissed me back.

God, I loved her. I realized that I never wanted to be away from her, ever. I wanted her by my side as we faced eternity.

And damn anyone who tried to stop me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" I asked as we broke apart.

She gasped. "Yes! A thousand times yes! Oh Jasper, I love you!" She cried, throwing her arms around my neck.

I laughed and hugged her close to me as well. My sweet Bella…_**my**_ sweet Bella…

**A/N Okay, the proposal was kinda sudden, wasn't it?? Anyway, I'm thinking of maybe…five more chapters maximum.**

**Anyway, the reason I took so long; my internet connection is being finicky. Which means even if I hit upload, it doesn't upload. Ugh.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. I'm planning the wedding right now. **

**Found my paper, finally.**

**A taste of the next chapter…**

"_Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something…" I said nervously._

"_Is it about your new look?" Renee asked. I nodded._

"_Yeah. You might not believe me, but the Cullens and I are vampires." I said softly, waiting to hear their responses._


	29. Mommy, I'm a Vampire

Originally, this was a cute little one-shot

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_**.**

**Summary: Bella and Jasper are left alone...and sparks start to fly, as the saying goes. Edward and the family come back, and things have changed...Bella and Jasper are falling in love...but so are Edward and Alice...what's this about Jake? And the Volturri too? Uh oh.**

**Thank you to all of you wonderful reviewers, who are too many to mention by name, who stuck through my absences and errors.**

**Disclaimer- Of course I own these characters. Why else would I be writing about them?**

**Muse: its fan fiction darling.**

**Me: Oh. Is that why it's called ''?**

**Muse: Yes.**

**Me: starts thinking incredibly hard then passes out from the stress put on my brain.**

**Muse: She does not own this. Does anyone know if she can die from lack of brain function? Hm…**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Mommy, I'm A Vampire

BELLA'S POV

"Maybe this was a bad idea…" I said again.

"Bella, for the ninety-seventh time, it's not a bad idea." Alice said.

"Did you really count?" I asked, not putting it past her.

She grinned impishly. "Yep." We were flying again. I had told Charlie and Renee to meet me at the airport, without even thinking.

I could feel Carlisle's eyes on me. Ever since the plane ride to Denali, he had been studying me because I didn't really react to humans.

When asked why, I told him because I recalled the man I had killed and robbed, and it made me sick.

The plane wasn't crowded thankfully.

"Bella, love, calm down." Jasper said gently, again, placing his hand on my arm.

I smiled tightly at him.

I loved my mom and dad, and Phil, and I knew they needed to know the truth about me. About my new family.

I nervously twisted the new ring on my finger. This one was a simple silver band with a small, but lovely, diamond in the center.

Alice saw, and smiled. Her own ring, the one that had belonged to Edward's mother, sparkled in the lighting.

I thought about everything that had happened.

From Jane changing me to killing that poor man…

And then my thoughts went to Edward and Jasper.

I mentally lowered all the barriers that were naturally set in my mind and thought loudly, _'Edward? Why am I different? I mean, I'm more matured now. Or, I feel like I am.'_

Edward's head snapped to look at me from his spot in front of me.

Then he smiled. His smile stretched till he bared his teeth. I caught his meaning. Because I was a vampire.

'_Is it odd, hearing my thoughts after so much silence?' _ I asked him.

He nodded, but smiled. Meaning odd, in a good way.

I smiled back, and then my barriers were back in place.

The plane touched down then, and I felt dread well in my stomach before it was quickly replaced with a sense of calmness. I turned thankful eyes to Jasper.

He smiled, and then we were getting off the plane, walking toward my parents. They were all frowning, even Renee, which was so unlike her.

"Where were you?" Charlie practically roared. Renee placed a restraining hand on his arm. Phil sighed.

"I'll explain everything when we get home." I said.

They nodded, and their faces relaxed a little. Thank goodness for Jasper.

Jasper, Renee, and I got into Charlie's cruiser, with Charlie driving of course. Edward, Alice and Phil got into Renee's car, which she had driven to the airport.

The drive to my old home was the tensest and, most uncomfortable thing I had ever done. I didn't breathe the entire time, just to be careful.

When we arrived, everyone walked silently into the house. Well, almost silently. Charlie and Phil's steps seemed to thunk on the soggy ground, and Renee's were only slightly softer.

Soon we were all in the living room. Charlie, Renee, and Phil, in that order, were on the couch. Alice, Edward, Me, and Jasper stood in front of them.

"Mom, Dad, Phil, I…I have something to tell you. Or rather, _we_ have something to tell you." I said nervously.

My mother was the first to speak. "Does this have anything to do with you're new look, Bella?"

I nodded. "Yeah Mom it does. You see, the Cullen's and I are vampires." I said.

My father and Phil laughed, and then sent surprised looks to each other before laughing again.

My mother was strangely silent and serious looking.

A shaft of sunlight suddenly came through the window behind us, as if sent for us, and we started to sparkle.

My father and Phil stopped laughing.

My mother looked rapt, as if she couldn't look away.

"How are you doing that?" Charlie asked.

I looked at Edward. He shrugged, and said, "We don't really know, but every vampire does it."

"Yeah right. Kids, stop with the joke. Tell us why you were gone Bella." Charlie said his voice stern.

I sighed, and then I took out my contact lenses. Letting everyone see my eyes, which I thought were still red.

I saw a coffee cup on the table, and in sudden inspiration, I grabbed it and crushed it to dust.

"Vampires are real? And you're one of them?" Charlie asked, looking almost as pale as me. I nodded. He laughed hysterically and then fainted, slumping back against the sofa.

"Mom? How are you taking this?" I asked. She was smiling, and it was scaring me.

"I had a hunch honey." She said.

Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I dropped our jaws.

"WHAT?" We all asked in unison.

She smiled. "Well, you see, after that trip to my house, I started wondering about Mr. Cullen over there. SO I looked certain things up. Like the fact he was always so cold in temperature, like he was frozen. And so pale, so perfect looking, and the fact he stayed out of the sun. After a while the only thing that added up was that he was a vampire. I assumed the rest of his family was too. And now that you look like them, I can see you're one too." She explained.

I blinked a few times. When I found my voice I said, "Wow Mom. It took _me_ longer than that to figure it out!" I said. She smiled.

"I might be a little immature at times, and a tad bit eccentric, but I'm not stupid Bella. And I'm a very observant person. You know that." I nodded. I did know that.

She suddenly frowned. "So…will you be leaving now? Or will you still go through with the wedding?" She asked.

I frowned now. "Actually Mom, Jasper and I are in love, and Alice and Edward are too. So Edward and I aren't getting married." I said quickly.

She smiled. "Okay. I supposed you won't age anymore?" She asked. I nodded. She laughed. "How wonderful for you, to stay young and pretty forever." She said.

Phil suddenly spoke up. "So where _were_ you Bella? You were gone for nearly a week." He said. I nodded, suddenly serious again.

"Yeah, about that…I was kidnapped. By another family of vampires. And taken to Italy. There they changed me into a vampire, and I escaped. I was lucky enough to find a friendly vampire and escaped Italy by changing my looks and facing down the three that came after me with Jasper and Joseph, another vampire." I said quickly, skipping over my murder of an innocent life.

Renee and Phil nodded slowly, taking the information in.

"So…what do you…eat?" Renee asked.

"Animals. Mostly big game. But we don't eat them, we drink their blood." Alice said, stepping up to the proverbial plate.

Renee nodded. "And the other family…" She trialed off.

"Humans." Edward said tightly, his voice dripping disgust and hate.

Renee nodded solemnly. "I see." She said. She was studying my face intently.

"Bella, you killed and drank from a human, didn't you?" She asked softly.

I froze. "How did you…" I asked.

She frowned and got up. She stood a foot in front of me.

"Bella, I'm you're mom. I know when you aren't telling me everything. And your eyes are bright red. Theirs' are gold." She said quietly.

I swallowed a human habit. Then I nodded. She wrapped me in a hug.

"I want you to know that I think no less of you." She said.

I buried my face in her shoulder. She rubbed soothing circles on my back.

I let her go hurriedly as I felt just how fragile she really was.

"Mom…can you, explain things to Charlie when he wakes up please? I have to go hunt…animals." I said the last word to reassure her.

She smiled and nodded. "Sure honey." She said.

I smiled, but I felt like I was going to cry. Or that I wanted to.

Jasper looped his arm around my waist as we left the house. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, trusting him to guide me as we walked away.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Alice asked from the other side of me.

"Shut up." I growled. She only laughed. Jasper placed a kiss on my head, and I sighed.

I just hoped my father was as believing as my mother.

**A/N there you go, the promised chapter! And to all my American fans, happy Fourth of July! I, unfortunately, am too tired to see the fireworks…all well. Anyway, please review!**


	30. Time Alone

Originally, this was a cute little one-shot

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_**.**

**Summary: Bella and Jasper are left alone...and sparks start to fly, as the saying goes. Edward and the family come back, and things have changed...Bella and Jasper are falling in love...but so are Edward and Alice...what's this about Jake? And the Volturri too? Uh oh.**

**To all of you who have been with me from the very beginning, I say thank you. Without your encouragement, I could not have gotten this far. I am a little sad to say that this is one of the last chapters of Angel. I thought about it, and I figured I could end it soon.**

**Disclaimer- I don't currently own any of the twilight characters…but mark my words, I WILL marry Edward and/or Jasper! Okay fine, that probably won't happen…until Alice and/or Bella are out of the way…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (that's my evil laugh) evil grins**

Chapter Thirty: Brief Time Alone

BELLA'S POV

"There you go Bella, good as new." Alice said.

I looked in the mirror. My hair was still a little short, but now it was the same brown color.

"More dye?" I asked. It seemed the only plausible reason…

"Nope. It's hard to keep your hair dyed for long when you're a vampire. It tends to change back. So I hurried it along." She said happily.

"Um…what exactly do you mean, hurried it along? How?" I asked.

She grinned at me. "That's _my_ secret!" Then she left. I sighed and got up, toweling my hair dry. Jasper came in then, and smiled at me, giving me a hug.

"I like your natural color better." He said smiling. He ran a hand through my tangle-free hair.

I laughed softly. "Yeah, me too." I said. He hugged me then.

"I love you Bella." He said.

I snaked my own arms around him, taking in his sweet scent. "God Jasper, I love you too. So much you'll never even know." I murmured against his shoulder.

He smiled. "Oh, I think I know." He laughed, referring to his powers. I laughed too.

He just held me for a while and I let myself be held. I felt safe and loved in his arms, even more so than when I had been with Edward.

"Jasper…while Alice was doing my hair, she was talking about wedding plans." I said slowly, playing with the cuff of his shirt.

"Really? I'm worried then." He joked, lightening the mood.

I sighed. "She wants us to get married in a few days, so that she and Edward can get married in a few days too. And she said, several times, that she is very impatient and tired of waiting." I said, sounding exactly like her when I said that.

Jasper laughed.

"All right love. How about in three days then?" He asked me.

I smiled up at him. "Okay. Oh…and here." I said, handing him a piece of paper.

"What's this?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Alice's impromptu guest list, on the off chance that you agreed." I said.

"Hm…Joseph? The Volturi, is she serious? And who is May?" He asked.

I sighed. "May is the female vampire who helped me change my looks and escape Italy. She's a vegetarian, like us. And Alice and I thought about it…the Volturi will find out sooner or later, and Alice said Aro isn't one to hold grudges…"

He smiled at me. "If you want them there, then an invitation shall be sent." He scanned the rest of the list. He frowned slightly. "Jacob, Renee, Phil, Charlie, Katie…Emily…Sam…Bella, why are you inviting the wolves?" He asked.

I smiled at him again. "Well, I love Jake. He's like, my best friend. Katie is the girl he imprinted on…if they're together that is. And the others are all just possibilities. Except Emily. I really want her to come." I said. Jasper grinned and kissed me quickly.

"Your wish is my command, fair damsel." He said. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

He pretended to pout. "Oh now Bella, that's hardly enough." He laughed then, and I joined in. Suddenly I had a rather unpleasant thought.

"You know, this probably our last little bit of alone time before the honeymoon." I said. And I knew I was right. If Alice had her way about it, and she would Bella knew, both she and Jasper would be kept busy with preparations.

Jasper frowned. "Yes, I suppose you're right. By the way, where would you like to go for said honeymoon?" He asked me sweetly.

Suddenly, I recalled my very first dream of him.

I smiled impishly at him. "Um…would their happen to be a secluded cabin somewhere far from everything that the family owns?" I asked. It felt natural to refer to them as _the_ family, or _our_ family. No longer the Cullens, because I was one of them now, if only not in surname.

Jasper grinned. "Yes. I do believe there is. Farther north than Denali…much farther. Plentiful woods and a few hot springs. And even though we're as cold as snow, the hot springs are _very_ relaxing." He said. I smiled back at him, thinking very…dirty thoughts. Heehee……..

Jasper suddenly nuzzled my neck. I decided to voice another sudden thought.

"You know…since I'm a vampire now, and I won't break…we don't have to wait." I said softly. Then he gently nipped my neck, and I moaned.

I had honestly never thought I would _feel_ this much when I was a vampire…but it was _amazing_.

"Ahem." We looked up quickly to see Alice in the doorway.

I actually growled at her. "What?" I asked.

She smiled innocently. "While I couldn't care less if you suck each other's faces off, I really need to steal Bella to go over the reception…and then there's the priest…" She trialed off.

I sighed and stood up. "Fine." I said. She clapped her hands and led me away.

"Okay, about the priest…" She started.

"That's Emmet's job." I said. I heard a soft _'Oh yeah!'_ from his and Rosalie's room.

Alice nodded. "Fine…now, about the food…" She said I hung my head. This was _not_ going be fun…

JASPER'S POV UPSTAIRS

"Can I come in?" Edward's soft voice asked.

I motioned him forward with a hand. Currently I was filling out invitations.

"You're inviting the mutts?" Edward asked.

I sighed. "Bella wants them there." Edward 'ah-ed' like her understood it then.

He sat down next to me. "I still can't really believe how well Charlie took Bella's change and her marrying you. I think he just didn't like me much." Edward said.

I snorted. "That's the understatement of the century, brother. The hostility was _stifling_. If I had been able too, I'm sure I would have passed out from it, and it wasn't even directed at me. Or, not as much." I said, finishing the last of the invites.

Edward chuckled. "Yes well, Charlie would probably hate any man that was to marry his daughter." I laughed with him.

"_Alice! We don't even eat! WHY do we need a cake that big?!" _Bella cried. And then the door closed, muffling Alice's reply. I chuckled again because Bella as still protesting loudly.

Edward and I both chuckled.

Edward shook his head, smiling. "Wow. Even now, Bella is still…Bella." He said, as if amazed.

"Yes. She has stayed very much the same. I…wonder how she can refuse the blood lust so easily." I said in awe.

Edward only smiled grimly, the mood suddenly serious. "She has always been very stubborn. That, coupled with the experience of the first man she killed." Edward said.

I nodded. "Yeah. I feel terrible that that had to happen to her. That she had to experience the change…without a caring person there to watch over her. To try to calm her." I said.

Edward stood suddenly and grabbed my shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. No one saw it coming. Besides, now _you_ have the chance to show her that there is a better side to this life." And then he was gone.

I smiled, and tried to block my thoughts as I thought of how I could show my sweet Bella that we weren't entirely evil.

**A/N okay, so it wasn't as long as I wanted it…anyways, hope you liked it. And please visit my new poll, to vote on whether or not I should include a lemon in the honeymoon thing. Lol.**

**Please review! It lets me know you like it!**

**-edge**


	31. I Do

Originally, this was a cute little one-shot

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_**.**

**Summary: Bella and Jasper are left alone...and sparks start to fly, as the saying goes. Edward and the family come back, and things have changed...Bella and Jasper are falling in love...but so are Edward and Alice...what's this about Jake? And the Volturri too? Uh oh.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing this story. It's nearing its end. There will only be a few more chapters after this. Thank you for sticking with me through everything.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters…or the plot…it I had, it would basically have been a PWP. Heehee.**

**Thank you who have voted on my poll! For those who haven't, please do! It's related to Angel, so you might just wanna check it out…**

Chapter Thirty-One: I Do

BELLA'S POV

Emmet looked very handsome in his preacher's clothes. Alice, as my Maid of Honor, looked extraordinary. She was in a black dress that went to just above her knees, with slits on both sides to show more of her alabaster skin. A black clothe rose pinned on her side looked elegant and simple.

Her black spiky hair was a little tamer today…but only a little.

I looked around. It was right before the wedding, and Alice had yet to usher me away.

The wedding cake was actually made by Renee and Esme.

Esme knew thousands of traditional cake recipes. And Renee was always creative in her baking.

She had the idea to add blood to the mixture. Half of it was blood, actually. I had tried a sample, and it was…delicious.

So they had made two cakes. A large, lovely cake for looks and for the Cullen's, the Denali Clan, and the Volturri.

Another large cake, not so very fancy but still wonderful, made traditionally for Jacob, his friends, and my parents.

"Bella! Get back in there before Jasper sees you!" Alice cried suddenly.

I laughed and followed her back into my dressing room, which was actually a little quickly built building.

The wedding was taking place in a clearing in the woods of Forks. Not the clearing where I had met Laurent…but in a large and very beautiful clearing.

Alice had seen that it wouldn't rain today, so we decided for an outdoor, daytime wedding.

I was in my new wedding dress now.

It was satin, and had a low, v-neck. It was strapless. And the back plunged into my lower back. It had a slight train…not that I needed to worry about tripping now. The dress also had very intricate beaded white flowers up and down the sides.

My hair—now its natural color again but still shorter—was curled and held back from my face by a simple silver clip. All but two strands that framed my face.

My shoes were simple strappy sandals.

I heard the organ music (played by Edward) start up. Charlie came up to me, and I looped my arm through his.

I walked sown the aisle, and my eyes scanned the crowd. I saw Jacob and a girl that must have been Katie…along with Sam and Emily. Billy was there too. Phil and my mom…and then Esme and Carlisle…Aro, Marcus, and Caius were there as well, in formal black suits.

And the Denali Clan, minus Kate and Irena.

Rosalie and Alice (my bridesmaids) stood up in the front of the room.

Edward and my father would stand on the other side when the march stopped. They were both in white tuxedoes with black ties.

Jasper was the opposite. A black tux and a white tie. He looked amazing…every vampire did. They were all sparkling in the sunlight, including me.

Emmet smiled when Jasper and I stood holding hands in front of him.

He opened the bible. I saw some kind of colorful picture or something…

Suddenly, too fast for the humans to follow, Edward lunged forward, grabbed the thing—a comic book—and threw it as hard as he could. I wondered which state it would land in.

Emmet rolled his eyes. Then he smiled again.

"We are all gathered here on this rare sunny day to join these two vampires in marriage. Are there any who oppose this union?" He asked.

All were silent. Emmet then grinned like an idiot. "Good! Okay…the couple has made a few changes to the traditional vows."

He cleared his throat dramatically.

"Jasper Whitlock-Hale, do you take Isabella Swan to be your wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward? For better or for worse? To love and cherish until the end of eternity?" He asked.

Jasper smiled at me. "I do. Of course I do." He said.

I smiled at him. Then Emmet read me the same vow.

"I do." I said.

Emmet smiled and said, "Then you may kiss the bride." Time seemed to slow down as Jasper lifted my long, transparent vial.

His lips touched mine gently and I vaguely heard applause and cheering. I kissed him back, and then the flash of a camera broke us apart.

"Emmet!" We both cried. Emmet only laughed.

Renee, Charlie, and Phil all hugged me tightly and told me how much they loved me.

Aro and his brothers glided over to Jasper and I.

"So sorry for the…little incident Isabella. We hope you understand and are not mad anymore." Aro said happily, smiling at me.

I smiled back at him. "Of course not Aro. I do hope you enjoyed the wedding and will enjoy the reception." I said politely.

He smiled even wider. "I'm afraid we'll be leaving now. We wouldn't want to upset you by snacking on your…guests." He said, and then they were gliding away far to fast for human eyes to track.

Jacob and the girl came up next.

"Congrats Bells. Oh, and this is Katie" He said, gesturing to the girl next to him.

She was very pretty. Her skin was satiny smooth as I shook her hand.

"Hello Bella. It's so nice to finally meet you. And you too Jasper." She said.

Jasper smiled back at her. "And you too Katie." He said.

Then music—a soft country song—started to play.

I had almost forgotten that the reception would be in the clearing too.

Alice led Charlie my way.

We started the father daughter dance. We were dancing to _I Loved Her First_ by Heartland.

_**Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way  
**_

Charlie looked like he was about to cry as we danced to the music. I knew this was hard for him. It was like he was really letting me go…and in a way he was. I would have to leave for a while to learn to control my blood lust better. I wouldn't see him again for a year or two…maybe, but hopefully not, longer.

_**  
But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first**_

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time  


_**Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way  
**_

Now a few tears trickled down his face slowly. I hugged him tighter.

_**  
But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first**_

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first

_**  
But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first**_

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first

"Daddy, you know I'll always be your little girl." I said. He nodded.

And then Alice announced it was time for Jasper and I to dance our first dance. I hugged Charlie again, and he walked off. Renee patted his shoulder.

Jasper's arms went around my waist and mine went around his neck.

The next song started. It was _**I can wait forever**_by Simple Plan

_**You look so beautiful today  
When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away  
So I try to find the words that I could say  
I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away  
And I cant lie  
Every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I want to come back home to see your face  
And I  
Cause I just cant take it**_

Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it wont stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  


"I'll always love you, my angel." Jasper whispered to me. I smiled up at him.

And I'll never let you go." I said.

_**  
You look so beautiful today  
It's like every time I turn around I see your face  
The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you  
When I look into your eyes, I wish that I could stay  
And I cant lie  
Every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I want to come back home to see your face  
And I  
Cause I just cant take it**_

Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it wont stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever

I know it feels like forever  
I guess that's just the price I gotta pay  
But when I come back home to feel your touch  
Makes it better  
Till that day  
There's nothing else that I can do  
And I just cant take it  
I just cant take it  


"Just think…soon we can be all alone." I whispered and then laughed.

He smiled at me. "I know. And I can't wait." I shivered in delight.

_**  
Another day without you with me  
is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever (I can wait forever)  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won't stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever...**_

Jasper and I finished our dance, and then another started…and another…and another…I couldn't wait for the honeymoon to start. But first there was the wedding cake…

**A/N Hey! Okay, how did you like it?? Well, the honey mono will be next! So…..hurry and vote on lemon/no lemon! And I would like to know why you said yes or no too! So go ahead and PM me or leave it in the review!**


	32. lemony goodness kinda

Okay, the majority of you wonderful readers voted for a lemon scene

**Originally, this was a cute little one-shot. Now it's gonna be a story. And it's dedicated to **_**renabear**_**.**

**Summary: Bella and Jasper are left alone...and sparks start to fly, as the saying goes. Edward and the family come back, and things have changed...Bella and Jasper are falling in love...but so are Edward and Alice...what's this about Jake? And the Volturri too? Uh oh.**

**Thank you to those who have read and reviewed this story since it was a shaky little unsure pairing. I'm glad many of you liked it, and sad some of you did not. And I just loved converting many of you into Jasper/Bella fans. Search Bella/Jasper here, and there are tons more stories about them. It makes me happy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not, never have, and never will own any of the characters. Although occasionally I do dress up as Stephanie Meyer, dance around yelling 'I OWN THEM! I OWN THME!' I don't really. Those are just the days I forget to take my mellow-out pills. LOL. (No, I don't really take pills…)**

Okay, the majority of you wonderful readers voted for a lemon scene. But there were some that didn't want it. More that I thought there would be, actually. So you know what? I'm going to write this chapter twice. **The first part is the part without the lemon. The second is the part with the lemon. If you want to read only the part with the lemon, then please scroll down to the first section of bold font. Thank you!**

Chapter Thirty-Two: Honey Moon

JASPER'S POV

(Without the lemon)

"Here we are Bella." I said softly as we arrived to the cabin where we would be spending the next few days or so.

"It's perfect." Bella murmured. I swept her up in my arms then, and she laughed as we walked through the doorway like that.

Inside the cabin was even better looking. A bear rug, courtesy of Emmet, was on the floor in front of a fire place devoid of flame. There was a beautiful leather sofa in soft brown, and a large window through which I and my love could see the mountainside encased in its snowy blanket.

I carried Bella through another doorway, and came into a bedroom done in dark browns and warm colors.

A few unlit candles sat on available surfaces. A large four-poster bed took up a good deal of the space.

I sat Bella down on the bed.

"I love you." I said as I kissed her gently on the lips.

She giggled again.

"I love you too." She said sincerely. Then she smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

Love and affection were rolling off her in waves. But so too was desire and anticipation. But I didn't sense any fear in her, which made my heart swell.

"I am the luckiest man on Earth." I said kneeling in front of my beautiful angel.

She smiled at me. "How so?" She asked playfully.

I grinned up at her. "Because. I've got the most wonderful angel in the world as my wife. And only I will ever get to do this." I said, kissing her knee. She giggled again.

She was still in her wedding dress, and I was still in my tuxedo. But her dress had been pushed up her thigh a little bit.

She smiled at me again, and if it would have been able to, my heart would have skipped a few beats. Good thing it wasn't able to then, because going to the hospital would ruin the moment.

I took of her shoes first, smiling as she watched me with curiosity.

Then I stood back up and sat on the bed next to her.

She caressed my cheek gently, and then she smiled sadly.

"How could you love me Jasper? I mean, I'm prefect now, but you said you loved when I was weak and human. How? You were perfect then, still are, but I wasn't anywhere near perfect." She said.

I frowned at her. I took her hand from my face and held it in both of mine.

I kissed the finger that held the ring that marked her as mine, and then I smiled at her.

"No, you weren't perfect when you were human. And that's why I loved you. Because you surprised me sometimes, because you were so sweet and warm. And now I love you because I can spend eternity with you. Even if I don't deserve it." I said.

She shook her head, her brown curls swinging as well. I noticed her clip, and gently took it out after she stopped moving her head.

I kissed her then, and she kissed me back. It was just as wonderful as that first kiss in the car.

Her hands soon made my jacket disappear, my shoes already having been toed off by myself.

My shirt soon followed as well. Her dress began to slip off her shoulder, and then finally, I showed her how perfect she was, and how much I loved her.

**.**

Bella smiled at me. It was dark in the room now, because we hadn't bothered with the candles. But I could still see her clearly. And I knew she could still see me.

She sighed contentedly. "I love you Jasper." She whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

I stoked her bare back as she snuggled against me. The blankets were wrapped around us, even though we didn't need them. Her head was pillowed on my chest.

"You know, this was just like my first ever dreamt of you and me." She said softly after a few minutes.

I placed a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"Really? And what was it about?" I asked.

She was silent for a moment, remembering the dream I suppose.

"Well, it started as you and me in a cabin in the woods, like this one. And then we were snuggling. Only in the dream you told me to go to sleep. Then you kissed my forehead and I said I wanted a goodnight kiss, a _real_ one, and you kissed me for real, and then I woke up." She said.

I nodded and looked down at her.

"You're wonderful." I said suddenly, out of no where.

"Huh?" She asked. Confused, happy, content.

I laughed. "You're just wonderful Bella. You really are. I mean…I just love you so very much." I said. She laughed and kissed my chest.

Then I pulled her up to my face and we kissed again.

To bad we had to leave in a few days to make it to Alice and Edward's wedding…

**A/N There was the bit without a lemon. OKAY, so it's fair the next part is exactly the same, except when the little . thing appears up there in the next part there will be a lemon. Really it's just the chapter twice, but with lemony goodness. If you don't want the lemon, please just review now!**

Chapter Thirty-Two: Honey Moon

JASPER'S POV

(_**With**_ the lemon)

"Here we are Bella." I said softly as we arrived to the cabin where we would be spending the next few days or so.

"It's perfect." Bella murmured. I swept her up in my arms then, and she laughed as we walked through the doorway like that.

Inside the cabin was even better looking. A bear rug, courtesy of Emmet, was on the floor in front of a fire place devoid of flame. There was a beautiful leather sofa in soft brown, and a large window through which I and my love could see the mountainside encased in its snowy blanket.

I carried Bella through another doorway, and came into a bedroom done in dark browns and warm colors.

A few unlit candles sat on available surfaces. A large four-poster bed took up a good deal of the space.

I sat Bella down on the bed.

"I love you." I said as I kissed her gently on the lips.

She giggled again.

"I love you too." She said sincerely. Then she smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

Love and affection were rolling off her in waves. But so too was desire and anticipation. But I didn't sense any fear in her, which made my heart swell.

"I am the luckiest man on Earth." I said kneeling in front of my beautiful angel.

She smiled at me. "How so?" She asked playfully.

I grinned up at her. "Because. I've got the most wonderful angel in the world as my wife. And only I will ever get to do this." I said, kissing her knee. She giggled again.

She was still in her wedding dress, and I was still in my tuxedo. But her dress had been pushed up her thigh a little bit.

She smiled at me again, and if it would have been able to, my heart would have skipped a few beats. Good thing it wasn't able to then, because going to the hospital would ruin the moment.

I took of her shoes first, smiling as she watched me with curiosity.

Then I stood back up and sat on the bed next to her.

She caressed my cheek gently, and then she smiled sadly.

"How could you love me Jasper? I mean, I'm perfect now, but you said you loved when I was weak and human. How? You were perfect then, still are, but I wasn't anywhere near perfect." She said.

I frowned at her. I took her hand from my face and held it in both of mine.

I kissed the finger that held the ring that marked her as mine, and then I smiled at her.

"No, you weren't perfect when you were human. And that's why I loved you. Because you surprised me sometimes, because you were so sweet and warm. And now I love you because I can spend eternity with you. Even if I don't deserve it." I said.

She shook her head, her brown curls swinging as well. I noticed her clip, and gently took it out after she stopped moving her head.

I kissed her then, and she kissed me back. It was just as wonderful as that first kiss in the car.

Her hands soon made my jacket disappear, my shoes already having been toed off by myself.

**.**

My shirt soon followed as well. Her dress began to slip off her shoulder, and I pushed it down just a tad more.

I kissed along her exposed neck, and she gasped a little as I nipped her skin.

"Do you trust me?" I asked softly in her ear.

She nodded. "Y-Yes." She said. I smile and then I kissed her full on the mouth. This kiss was different than all the others. It was hotter, more intense. She kissed back just as passionately as I did.

Soon the wedding dress, her tights, and my pant here on the floor. Her bra, underwear, and my boxers were all that was left.

**BELLA'S POV**

I let my hands explore Jasper's body. Funny. When I was a human, his family was rock hard and icy cold.

He was still cold and hard to me, but not as much. Maybe it was because I was cold and nearly made of stone too?

I stopped thinking when he nibbled my earlobe. I heard a moan, but wasn't sure if it had been me or not. Was I even capable of making noises right now?

I was glad I didn't have to breathe; otherwise I would have passed out as he nipped and licked his way down my neck.

I felt (barely) my bra straps slide down my shoulders. I was hardly aware at all when it was finally gone, along with my panties. But I did know when I removed his boxers.

He climbed on top of me, and kissed me sweetly. I tensed when I felt him enter me, waiting for the pain. But there wasn't any. It did feel odd though. It was like I was getting invaded...but it felt so nice.

I hissed in pleasure as he started a fast pace of in and out.

It didn't take long for me to cry out in pure pleasure as I was hit with an orgasm.

A few more thrusts had him shouting in pleasure too.

For a few minutes we lay still. His weight on top of me felt wonderful, absolutely perfect.

After a while, my mind cleared and I realized something. We weren't sweaty, but we were definitely warmer.

"God, how much I love you." Jasper murmured into my ear.

I laughed and whispered back, "Show me." He chuckled and did just that.

**.**

**JASPER'S POV**

Bella smiled at me. It was dark in the room now, because we hadn't bothered with the candles. But I could still see her clearly. And I knew she could still see me.

She sighed contentedly. "I love you Jasper." She whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

I stoked her bare back as she snuggled against me. The blankets were wrapped around us, even though we didn't need them. Her head was pillowed on my chest.

"You know, this was just like my first ever dreamt of you and me." She said softly after a few minutes.

I placed a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"Really? And what was it about?" I asked.

She was silent for a moment, remembering the dream I suppose.

"Well, it started as you and me in a cabin in the woods, like this one. And then we were snuggling. Only in the dream you told me to go to sleep. Then you kissed my forehead and I said I wanted a goodnight kiss, a _real_ one, and you kissed me for real, and then I woke up." She said.

I nodded and looked down at her.

"You're wonderful." I said suddenly, out of no where.

"Huh?" She asked. Confused, happy, content.

I laughed. "You're just wonderful Bella. You really are. I mean…I just love you so very much." I said. She laughed and kissed my chest.

Then I pulled her up to my face and we kissed again.

To bad we had to leave in a few days to make it to Alice and Edward's wedding…

**A/N So…there you go folks! I know, the lemon sucked. Sorry. Its like 2 in the morning as I'm writing this. I know, I was supposed to have it up yesterday, but I got sidetracked. Sorry!**

**Anyway, next chapter is the last one. Alice and Edward's wedding. So again, thanks to all you wonderful readers and reviewers. You inspired me!! Lol, corny or what??**

**SORRY! MY KEYBAORD BROKE BEFORE I GOT A CHACNE TO UPDATE!! I COULND"T LOG IN WITHOUT IT!! But as you can clearly see, its fixed now. Actually I just got an older one that clicks really loudly when I type now. Its like a type writer! DING!**


End file.
